


Claimed

by Thats_a_Paddlin



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adopted Children, Alpha Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attraction, Bathing/Washing, Battle, Best Friends, Blood and Gore, Bone eaters well, Bows & Arrows, Child of Gods, Claiming, Dark Higurashi Kagome, F/M, Gods, Healing, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jewel Shards, Kagome is a badass, Katana, Killing, Licking, Mating, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Purification, Secrets, Sold, Stabbing, Swordfighting, The Author Regrets Everything, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, blood bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 50,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thats_a_Paddlin/pseuds/Thats_a_Paddlin
Summary: Kagome was sold by Kikyo and it took her two years to return to her friends for the final battle with Naraku. Things have changed since she has been gone, but the most changed is Kagome herself. Can she find where she belongs when things are revealed?Inuyasha is written and illustrated by Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own these characters. I write this for fun and make no profit from it. This work is posted on Dokuga under a different name. I want to thank everyone who reached out to let me know. The Myella of Dokuga is me. :D





	1. Sold

Kagome wrinkled her nose at the stench that clung to her like a second skin. Letting out a low growl she glared daggers at Inuyasha’s back. It was his fault she was covered in bear youkai guts, to begin with.

“Stop your grumbling.” Inuyasha turned his amber eyes at Kagome. “We are close to making camp…then you can get that stench off you.”

The crinkling at the corner of his eyes fueled her ire. He found this funny. “You didn’t have to use the wind scar on it when I was in the path of destruction.” She grumbled adjusting her bow on her shoulder.

He just chuckled looking forward once again. She stared at his back watching the way his long silver hair swished with his step. Not a damn speck of blood on him. It was totally unfair.

Sango snickered looking over at Kagome. “I am sure he will find a spot with a hot spring nearby to make it up to you.” She said in a low tone trying to cheer her friend up.

“He better.”

Shippo giggled from Miroku’s shoulder. Kagome gave him a sharp look narrowing her eyes slightly. Covering his mouth, he looked the other way. “Sorry, mama.” He said between snickering. Lowering his hand, he looked over at her giving her a wide smile. “Your face was pretty funny though.”

Miroku let out a small laugh covering it up with a light cough afraid of her wrath, but it was true, her face shone pure shock.

Letting out a small snort Kagome shook her head regretting it immediately, she could feel the blood had dried causing her hair to stick to her neck. “I suppose.” She sighed. She was sure it  _was_  funny… to the others. She could never stay mad at her kit regardless. She had adopted him a month ago officially in the way of the yokai blood bonding them for life. He would never have to fear being alone again.

An hour later they started to set up camp much to Kagome’s delight, she couldn’t get cleaned up fast enough. Sango dropped her bag at her feet with a small smile. “Thanks, Sango,” Kagome said gratefully because Sango offered to carry her pack.

“Oi, wench,” Inuyasha called from across the small clearing they had decided to camp in. “There is a hot spring not too far from here. Go get cleaned up.” He nodded his head in the direction for her as he stepped through the thicket of trees to gather some wood for the fire.

He did feel slightly guilty for getting her covered with blood and guts but her face was priceless. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to help him not to laugh at her outright. It didn’t help matters that she had been the only one that was splattered, the rest knew to get out of the way.

When he had landed from his attack Kagome stood there with wide eyes looking like she had been shot. He was worried at first that she was been bleeding as well, but that was dismissed when he sniffed the air and didn’t scent her blood in the air.

She still had her weapon poised to take a shot her arms trembling as she tried to process what just happened. That was when the swearing began, something she rarely did, but when she did it was a sight to behold. It took her a good five minutes to wind down before they could gather the belongings they had dropped and set off to make camp.

He was sorry she did get bloody from the bear…sorta. As his best friend he knew what buttons to push with her, it was one of his favorite past times' truth be told. Being dirty was a major button with Kagome. She couldn’t stand it. He was surprised she didn’t sit him into next week. He got off easy.

Running his clawed hand through his silver locks, a chuckle escaped his lips once more picturing her face.  _‘She is just too easy to pick on.’_

Making his way through the thick foliage he paused his step looking up when something had caught his eye. Kikyo’s soul collectors swirled just above him. She was calling him to meet with her.

Closing his eyes, he shook his head slowly. His relationship with Kikyo was strained at best. He did have some affection for her, but she was just so demanding. Nothing like Kagome. How she could be the original copy of Kagome baffled him.

Others always thought that he was unintelligent, but that was not the case. He was smart in some ways, just not book smart. He knew Kikyo would always try to bring him to Hell with her, and it was something he did  _not_  plan on honoring. He never promised her to go to Hell with her, to begin with, she twisted his words as well as twisting him in knots. He felt guilty.

His relationship with Kagome had suffered because of Kikyo’s machinations, something he regretted truthfully. He knew there was no chance for them to be together in a romantic light any longer. It was a bitter pill to swallow. They had finally broken down to talk about it at length. She knew he went to Kikyo, even encouraging it. She told him to follow his heart, and that she would always be his best friend, nothing more, nothing less. He hated it.

He wanted Kagome by his side always. At least as her best friend he could get that wish, just not the way he had completely wanted. It was true at times his heart was confused. The guilt with Kikyo always driving a wedge between the living and the dead, and Kikyo was most certainly dead. He had a difficult time being around her with the scent of graveyard soil, bones as well as magic that surrounded her. Her old natural scent of roses never to be scented again.

Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes slowly looking up at the soul collectors to follow them. He would meet with her as she requested. He still didn’t trust her completely, but Kagome told him to give her a chance that she knew that perhaps Kikyo regretted working with Naraku and had really changed. He hoped she was right. He thought at times he could scent Naraku on her, but it was always faint making him doubt himself.

Looking over his shoulder as he continued forward he knew he would be a while with Kikyo as usual. He hoped the others didn’t come looking for him in the meantime. He was sure they would eventually figure it out. Nodding to himself satisfied that the others probably also saw the soul collectors he squared his shoulders continuing forward. The sooner he met with her the sooner he could get back to his pack.

* * *

Huffing with annoyance Kagome shifted through the contents of her bag gathering her bathing supplies and clean clothes. She was glad that the blood and  _other_  things had dried enough where she could handle them without worry of dirtying her clean clothes.

“Want to join me, Sango?” Kagome asked standing to her full height.

“No, I will get dinner started while you are away. Miroku and Shippo are getting some fish for tonight’s meal.”

Looking up a frown painted her lips. Nodding her head, she looked at Sango. “You may want to tell them to get some firewood too.”

Sango followed her gaze hissing under her breath before looking back over at Kagome with a sad smile. “Sorry, Kagome.”

Shrugging her shoulder, she leaned over grabbing her bow shouldering it. “Inuyasha and I are fine now, Sango. We are best friends, and that will never change. I just wish there was some way to make him happy, but if Kikyo does that for him then so be it.” She gave her a light chuckle shaking her head. “I will be back soon, I have my bow with me so don’t worry.” She waved her hand as she stepped through the thicket of trees in the direction Inuyasha had indicated leaving Sango to set up the fire pit.

She thought she had gone too far passing the hot spring when she pushed past some low brushes revealing a small hot spring near a clearing. “Thank Kami.” She groaned.

Leaning her bow on a rock near the hot springs, she dropped her bathing supplies near the edge with her clean clothes beginning the task of removing her clothes clenching her teeth when some stuck to her.  _‘I should have sat him to next year.’_ She thought as she struggled with her clothes.

She was trying to be more considerate of Inuyasha the past few months not sitting him when his mouth ran away from him. She made the decision to only S-I-T him when his demon side came out causing him to lose control. That was a rare event which she was glad of. She hated to see him struggle with that side of himself. She was never scared of him when he did, just scared he would hurt himself or others.

She knew she was here to make things better, how she was not sure. Her dreams were becoming more persistent that she heed their words. She knew she was different but what her dreams were telling her was beyond insane. She would continue what she had always done while here, lending them her strength so they could know their own, in time she knew all would be revealed to her guiding her to her path.

Tossing the soiled clothing at the edge of the spring so she could wash them after she cleaned up, she eased into the water sinking to her shoulders before dunking her head. She was not even sure she could save her clothes honestly. The dried entrails were stuck to the fabric of her shirt, and shorts, something she didn't even want to think about, not to mention the smell of said clothes. 

Coming up from the water after scrubbing her body until it was raw and hair clean once again, she wiped the water from her eyes feeling the painful tug on her soul indicating that Kikyo was near.  _‘What the hell is she doing here? Shouldn’t she be with Inuyasha.’_ Deciding to be safe she pushed herself near the edge of the hot spring for her bow.

Before she could grab a bow, something hit her. She struggled to remain conscious hearing a lilting giggle from behind before she slumped forward, the darkness claiming her.

* * *

Kikyo chuckled as she knelt next to Kagome’s unconscious form. The spell that she had acquired worked well to knock out her rival. She needed to hurry to meet with the demon who was interested in Kagome. She had made a tidy profit in selling her.

Tugging her out of the hot spring she pulled the robe she packed manipulating her body with ease to dress her for travel. Inuyasha would busy for a short time following her soul collectors until he would give up and return to the camp. If Kagome wasn’t there, she knew he would come looking for her.

Standing to her full height once Kagome was dressed she plucked a dagger out of her robe glaring down at Kagome. She needed her out of the way permanently. Oh, how she wanted to kill her right here, right now. However, she wanted her to suffer, and suffer she would in the hands of the demons she sold her to.

Lifting Kagome’s wrist with a piece of cloth she ran the dagger across Kagome’s palm moving to drip over her clothes that were sitting next to her. She had a plan. She would tell the others she came across Kagome’s belongings, that the only thing left was her bloody clothes and broken bow.

Shoving her wrist away with revulsion she leaned over taking the bow smashing it against the rock several times. The only thing that it managed to do was crack it slightly. Huffing with annoyance she leaned it back against the rock before picking up her foot bringing it down with force to snap it in two.

Looking around she kicked the clothes around, tossing the bow and arrows as well making it look as if there were a struggle. She would come back to collect them later if the others had not come across this ‘scene’ before then.

Letting out a grunt she heaved Kagome over her shoulder adjusting her burden. “We wouldn’t want to be late now would we.” She chuckled.

Her mind began to wander as she walked through the dense forest. What she had learned about Kagome irked her to no end. She always knew that Kagome was better than her, now she knew why. She hated her for it. She should have been the chosen one.

Coming to a stop she felt the demon she was meeting approaching them at a fast clip. She stood tall and proud as the demon entered the small clearing tightening her grip on Kagome’s thighs. “Demon.” She nodded.

“Is this the one?” His deep baritone voice bounced around the clearing.

Shoving Kagome off her shoulder with force she tossed her at the demon’s feet. Kagome let out a low moan. Kikyo and the demon looked down briefly at Kagome as she shook her head lightly trying to open her eyes.

Meeting the demon’s eyes once again she offered him a polite smile. “Do not worry so, demon. She will not completely wake until tomorrow.”

The demon let out a rumbling chuckle as he hosted Kagome over his shoulder taking a deep breath. Her scent barreled into him making his mouth water. “You say this one is a miko?”

Kikyo scoffed. “She is hardly a miko, she is weak. There is no need to worry she will cause you no harm.” She knew she was lying, but she told the truth, partially. Kagome was no miko.

Pulling out a sack of coins from his haori he tossed it in Kikyo’s direction. “Our deal is done.” Without another word, he turned on his heel flashing away leaving Kikyo standing alone in the small clearing.

It took him some time to make it to the south where he resided. He didn’t stop in fear that the miko he carried would wake, but also keep away from temptation. He needed to offer her as a tribute to the Lord of the South.

The Lord of the South was known to be  _perverse_ as well as his heir, and he was sure that the gift of a miko would be enough to grant protection for his lands. “You will be the best tribute anyone has offered, little one.” He rumbled as he landed outside the castle. He was filled with pride as he strode forward knowing that this miko he held over his shoulder was his ticket for protection perhaps for a lifetime.


	2. Making it home

Kagome shifted her bag over her shoulder adjusting the weight of her burden. It had been two years since she had calculated since she saw her friends and she was anxious to get back to Edo. She was sold by Kikyo without the others knowing, at least she hoped that was the case, and now she finally had her freedom back she needed to go back to them to help them finish finding the jewel shards and defeat Naraku. She had been making her way towards Edo for the past month hearing tales of Naraku’s terror flooding the lands.

Dropping her bag on the ground on the outskirts of the village in Edo, Kagome smiled slightly and stretched her tired bones popping them deliciously. She was home. Home as close as she was going to be for now. She wondered if the well worked, or if Kikyo destroyed that as well. She wouldn’t put it past the vile bitch to do so. She knew her mother was probably worried sick about her by now, and her heart clenched painfully thinking about the pain she put her through. At least in time, she knew she would see her family again. She would just have to take the long way.

Taking a deep breath, she shouldered her burden once again her slender fingers curling around the strap and started down the dusty road to the village, small swirls of dust puffed up in her wake. She wanted to run and call out to her friends, maybe the old Kagome would have, but the new Kagome was more reserved. Gone was the woman-child with her naivetè, and in her place stood a woman of nineteen confident in who she was now that she had learned _what_ she was.

Shippo paused his step and lifted his nose in the air and froze. He was about to return to the war council that was in Inuyasha’s forest for the defeat of Naraku having stopped at the village to drop of Kohaku to guard Rin and Kaede in the village. They added wards around the village of Edo to secure it from attacks. Those meaning no harm were the only ones to come and go as they pleased.

Taking a deep breath again his heart rate picked up as he turned to follow the scent that he knew. There, walking at the crest of the hill on the road to the village was a young woman striding forward confidently in her steps. She wore calf-high black boots, with a fitted black hakama tucked into them. Her haori was a deep blue with gold threading throughout that went down to her hips. A gold obi cinched at her slim waist where her two katanas tapped gently on her thigh as she walked. A bag and bow slung over her shoulder.

He would know her anywhere no matter how long she had been gone. It was defiantly Kagome. His mother. Her long midnight tresses held in a high ponytail swished in time with her step. “Kagome.” He yelled as he sped towards her in a flash.

Kagome let out a breathless shriek as she was enveloped in a huge hug and swung around. She was startled from her musing when she heard a deep voice call her name, a voice she did not recognize. A flash of red hair and black blurred before she was pulled into someone’s arms. Recognition slammed into her when she recognized the aura that radiated pure joy. “Shippo?”

Shippo pulled back and cupped her cheek and leaned his forehead against hers. “Hi, mama.”

Kagome raised a shaky hand and cupped Shippo’s cheek in return, her calloused thumb brushing the tears away. “How?” She swallowed the lump in her throat trying to process what she was seeing. “You grew.”

He gave her a one fang smile pulling away with a deep chuckle. “I had to.” He said and grinned down at her. “I’ll explain later. Come, I will bring you to the others, you are needed.” Tugging her arm, he slung her onto his back much like Inuyasha had in the past and gripped her thighs and took off towards the thickness of the trees.

During his run, he told Kagome about everything that had happened since she disappeared. Shippo had one hell of a growth spurt when his mother disappeared one night due to the stress of the loss thinking at the time she was dead. He was now the approximate age of twenty and had three tails which he was immensely proud of.

He told her how Kikyo told them that she had found her dead, attacked by demons bringing back her bloody clothes and broken bow as proof. Of course, no one believed her, but she never relented her story. She joined their group soon after in hunt for the shards making a tense atmosphere worse. She tried to cause discord with their group constantly. They grew suspicious of her behavior over time, even Inuyasha.

It wasn’t until a year later when she and Inuyasha had gotten into an argument over his suspicion that she was still aiding Naraku, that he could smell him on her that she finally told them the truth. She taunted him by telling him that she had sold Kagome to demons, and he would never find her again that Kagome was most likely already dead.

It surprised everyone when Inuyasha killed Kikyo finally free of her machinations. It was that same night that everything changed for the group. She furrowed her brows at the vagueness of that statement but held her tongue as she listened intently to her kit as he relayed his story. He told her that they tried to find her but had no idea where to start. They were thankful that they never gave Kikyo the shards once they noticed she couldn’t purify them.

Kagome listened to her son and the events that had happened in the time she was gone as the wind whipped against her face his long red hair held in a high ponytail tickling her cheek. She was happy to hear that Kaede was still alive and was at this moment watching over Rin in the village with the aid of Kohaku. She arrived just in time to face off with Naraku much to her pleasure.

She nuzzled her face next to Shippo’s neck and let out a low sigh. Her heart felt heavy for the pain that he must have felt when she went missing thinking she was dead. She had adopted him in the yokai ways just before, and now they were blood bonded for life. It was no wonder he felt the tremendous loss of her supposed death. She had missed him desperately for the past two years determined to get back to her son.

Shippo slowed his pace and added pressure to her thighs as they stepped into a large clearing in comfort. Kagome’s breath caught in her throat as she looked around. There were hundreds of demons milling around the makeshift camp. “Don’t worry, mama.” He said in a soft tone. “No one here will hurt you.” He strode forward confidently with Kagome still secure on his back while she looked around.

Others paused in their tasks to look at her while she passed even though she masked her aura and scent as soon as they stepped into the clearing. She pressed closer to Shippo trying to hide in his long tresses from their penetrating gazes. She wasn’t afraid of them, it was unnerving to have so many eyes on her all at once.

“Hey, runt,” Inuyasha called seeing Shippo. “What took you so long?”

“I had to pick someone up,” Shippo stated casually as he stopped in front of the table where several cardinal lords were discussing their plan of attack.

Inuyasha let out a small snort and shook his head. “We don’t have room for any of girls for you to entertain.”

Shippo let go of Kagome’s legs smirking at Inuyasha. “This is someone who is needed.”

Kagome slid slowly down his back until she was standing behind him. She leaned her head against his back grasping his haori tightly in her hands taking a steadying breath trying to calm her raging nerves and slow her heartbeat. Lifting her head, she plastered on a small smile ducking out from behind Shippo, dropping her bag and bow on the ground as she faced the others. “Hi.” She said quietly as she released her scent and aura.

Inuyasha’s nostrils flared as he took in her scent and felt her warm aura wash over him. He blinked his eyes slowly and opened them trying to make sense of what he was seeing. “Kagome?” He asked in a rough voice.

“It’s me.” She stepped forward slowly and gave him a crooked grin as he took a tentative step towards her. She studied him noticing the changes. He had also grown slightly since she had last seen him. He looked older, more defined. The markings that were on his face when he turned full demon prominent on his cheeks. She noticed his eyes softened to a warm liquid gold as he swooped her up in his arms and buried his nose into her neck.

“Thank the gods you are alright.” He mumbled.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and let out a small chuckle. “You should know I would always find a way back to all of you.”

“We thought…we…” He swallowed the lump in his throat keenly aware of the others around him. It would do no good to show weakness right now.

“I know.” She said quietly as she held him tighter, fisting her delicate hands into his thick silver hair. “I’m home.”


	3. Story time and reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanations are given by Kagome where she has been.

Sesshomaru stood at the table going over the plans with his brother and the two of the cardinal lords, their heirs, and generals for their attack on Naraku. The time had come to end the vile hanyou for all the destruction he had done to their lands and people. Each of the lords had agreed to come together to defeat him because they were tired of Naraku picking off the small villages of humans and demons in each realm. They would end this and then get down to the business of sorting out the mess he had caused.

They all quieted down when Shippo had returned carrying someone on his back. He could not sense their aura, nor their scent. Odd. He listened with slight amusement as his brother grunted at Shippo for being late. He didn’t care that the kit was late, he had an important task to make sure the wards were in place to keep Rin safe.

His breath froze in his lungs and his beast stirred when he caught that familiar scent of the woman that ducked out from behind Shippo. When her aura reached him, he felt a warm caress across his skin like a welcoming embrace.  _‘What is the miko doing here?’_

He studied Kagome while she spoke with Inuyasha taking in the fine details of her person. To say he was surprised to see her here would be an understatement. He was told that she was missing, most likely dead something he tried not to think about if possible.

Holding back a growl when his brother held the small woman to him he cleared his throat nodding in their direction. “Miko.” He called out to her. He wanted to see those startling blue eyes trained on him. Only him. He hated to admit it to anyone, certainly not his brother that over the time she had been missing he had missed her. He, Sesshomaru never missed anyone. It was a useless emotion to have but it was still there rearing its ugly head plaguing him. His beast was even more restless since she had been missing.

His beast had determined that Kagome was the one that would be the best mate for them. At first, he dismissed such a notion appalled to even think of mating a mere human, but over the years he had known her  _before_  she went missing he noticed she was unlike humans that he knew. She was clean, her scent calming him like no other could. Her power, if she managed to gain control over it would rival his own.

When your base self, this case his beast, decides on someone you better heed the warning or you will end up miserable, and often times your beast tries to take control. He explained to his beast that the miko had a job to do, that she was needed to defeat Naraku first before he even considered mating the small woman. Reluctantly, his beast agreed to wait.

His eyes trained on her when she bowed deeply in greeting, her raven hair swished over her shoulder, the small curls resting on her breast when she stood drawing his eye briefly. “Sesshomaru-sama.” Raising a brow at her with her formal greeting he gave her a small nod. Indeed, she had changed, she hardly used formality when dealing with him.

Lord Tamenari, Lord of the North a large Tengu ruffled his feathers looking from Sesshomaru to the small human confused. The woman standing before them did not dress as a miko, instead of that of a warrior, her aura was warm and not threatening at all. Her scent was most pleasing to the senses. “You are a miko?” He asked in his deep baritone, startled when Kagome’s deep sapphire eyes met his muddy brown. “You are not dressed as a miko.” He stated flatly.

“Yes, M’lord. I am the Shikon no Tama Miko. My name is Kagome.” Bowing to him with respect.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the northern lord slightly noticing the way he was eyeing Kagome with interest, before turning back to Kagome and addressing Inuyasha. “Now that we have a miko who can purify the shards, retrieve them from the Hoshi.”

“Keh.” Inuyasha removed his hand from Kagome’s back reluctantly where he had placed it needing to touch her. He stepped away quickly following the sounds of Sango and Miroku on the far side of the clearing.

“Miko, you will tell this one where you were.” Sesshomaru tilted his head at Kagome, his amber eyes studying her. He noticed the changes in her appearance and he was most pleased with them, she was beautiful even for human  _or_  demon standards but even more so now, especially her eyes. Blue was a rare color that was not seen in humans.

No longer a woman-child he remembered, but a woman standing there instead, standing tall and proud. He could smell the lust permeating the area as the other two lords with their heirs. And the generals studied her. He was thankful for once that the southern lord had not arrived yet, he was the worst of the cardinal lords, a cousin of Sesshomaru’s. It was great for alliances, but he did not enjoy his company all that much, the letcher.

Kagome bit her bottom lip sucking it lightly into her mouth placing her hand on the hilt of one of her katanas, her fingers curling around the hilt tight. Her blue eyes swirled with an unnamed emotion as she looked up at him. “I would be glad to share my story with you.” Her eyes flicked around the table briefly before returning to him. “At a later time if that is acceptable, M’lord.”

“Hn.” He understood that she didn’t wish to speak with others in hearing range, and he almost chuckled. They would be able to hear her from across the clearing even if she were to lower her voice. Demon hearing was that much better than humans.

Inuyasha placed his hand on the small of Kagome’s back when he returned to her side handing her a small vial that contained only a few shards that varied in colors from dull red to black. “Here you go, wench.” He said gruffly.

Kagome blinked up at him taking the vail in her hand giving him a small smile. She was filled with warmth knowing that he didn’t mean anything calling her ‘wench’. This was the Inuyasha that she remembered even though he looked different. He was still the same annoying best friend that she knew. She took comfort in that fact. She would have to ask the story about his markings later. He seemed like his old self, even his amber eyes were warm when looking at her, and not bleeding red when he lost control.

Popping the cork off she emptied the contents in her waiting palm, the others leaning closer to her to watch. She lifted her hand higher holding it away from her body slightly watching as each of the defiled shards turned to a bright pink, almost white in color as her body glowed with a soft light. Her scent permeated the area as she began to glow. The scent of Sakura blossoms, summertime, and power. She returned them to the vial placing them inside her haori for safekeeping not wanting to tempt anyone with them.

The cardinal lords pleased with the outcome went over their plan of attack once again with Kagome there knowing she was an important part of the plan now. Inuyasha had pointed out that they had the upper hand now that Kagome was back because Naraku still thought she was dead and feared her most of all.

Adjusting their plans slightly they were all pleased with the results separating knowing that tomorrow would be the day of the attack. The Northern Lord let Sesshomaru know he would fill in the Southern Lord once he arrived and would send for him if there were any issues.

They were all ready for Naraku to come to them. He had been making his way towards Edo razing villages as he went.

Shippo wrapped his arm around his mother grabbing her bag and bow, slinging it over his shoulder with ease. Inuyasha grasped her hand his thumb making lazy circles across her knuckles leading her towards their small area in the clearing they claimed as their own, Sesshomaru trailing slightly behind them deep in thought.

Sesshomaru, the Killing Perfection, known hater of humans and hanyou joined Inuyasha’s group a year ago to hunt for the remaining shards knowing that the miko that he was fascinated by was either missing or dead. Neither bode well for him  _or_  his beast. He had always found her enthralling. The fact that she held no fear when facing him and looked him in the eyes when defying him pleased him for some reason. She would make an excellent mate.

Since her return a short time ago he felt the tension leave his body he had not known he was holding, her aura washing over him in warm waves making him relax. His beast there watching the miko intently. Of course, his beast took notice of her the first time he had met her in his father’s tomb almost four years ago and whenever they met he would always watch, waiting for the perfect opportunity to finally claim what was theirs. She just didn’t know it yet. His beast warned him that he  _would_  mate the miko.

Nodding to Jaken he settled against a tree watching Kagome as she was reunited with the slayer and the Hoshi each giving her hugs and wanting to touch her to ensure that she was indeed there once again and not some grand illusion by Naraku.

He pursed his lips watching them. No, he didn’t hate humans or hanyous anymore. His brother had proven himself to be strong overcoming his demon side and was a powerful pack member, his beta. He dares say he was almost as strong as him. Almost.

He never truly hated humans or half-breeds. They were beneath his notice, for the most part, their short lives compared to his own, so fleeting he never bothered. He had respect for  _some_ humans now. Perhaps it was his ward, Rin that started to melt his cold heart and his interaction with Kagome before her disappearance. Rin was precious to him, a pup of his own to protect. Kagome was fiercely protective of what she claimed as her own, which included Rin. Human usually had no honor. Spending time with Inuyasha’s pack now that he claimed as his own disproved that notion.

His eyes slid to Jaken when he made a small grunt, his eyes trained on Kagome. Narrowing his eyes, he picked up a small rock near him pegging the small toad on the head. He knew what that grunt was about. Ever since Kagome had gone missing, Jaken would bemoan the fact that they would never have her treats again. He knew it was more than that with Jaken but chose to ignore it. That was until he took in the way Jaken licked his lips sliding slightly closer to  _his_ miko.

Jaken’s wide yellow eyes impossibly large in his head seemed even larger when he looked over at Sesshomaru. “Sorry, M’lord.” He mumbled rubbing to knot in his head. He has suspected that his lord has some feelings towards the miko, but now he knew for sure when he met his narrowed red-rimmed eyes. He would have to be on his guard from now on. It wasn’t his fault he found her attractive, even more so now.

Sesshomaru nodded his head once at Jaken before looking back at Kagome who was settled in-between Inuyasha’s legs, his large frame wrapping around her protectively around her, almost swallowing her petite frame, only her head and legs poked out from his embrace. She pulled flush against his chest as the others settled closer to her around the fire. It would be an amusing sight to see, however, he was having a difficult time not reacting to anyone touching her.

Standing gracefully, he sat on an old log that they had dragged from the forest close to the campfire, Jaken and Ah-Un padding behind him. He placed his forearms on his legs leaning slightly closer to gage her expressions when she told her story. Giving her a nod when he met her gaze. “Miko, you will tell this one where you were.” He said in a flat tone. His tone not giving away the war he was at with himself. He hated that Inuyasha was holding Kagome close to him, however, he needed to put those feelings to the side for the moment. It would do no good to start fighting his brother before Naraku was to come. They needed to concentrate. When this was all over she would know whom she belonged to.

Kagome’s eyes looked glazed over as she looked back at the events that happened, her eyes fell half-mast tipping her head back leaning further into Inuyasha. His scent of pine, damp earth with musk surround her. The scent that reminded her she was home. Home with her friends. She cleared her throat delicately when the memories of that fateful day played in her mind to dislodge the lump in her throat. “I was at the hot springs.” She said in a quiet voice. “We had just defeated a large bear yokai with a jewel shard, remember?”

Sango nodded clasping her hand with Kagome's. “Yes, that was the night you disappeared. We were setting up camp while you went to clean the guts and blood that got on you from Inuyasha’s last attack.” She gave her a small chuckle and the lightest of pressure on her hand which Kagome returned.

Kagome gave a wane smile opening her eyes staring into the fire as flames licked up the wood transported back. “I had my bow with me for protection, and I was coming up from the water when I was hit by…something.” She said in a detached voice. “I don’t really remember. I felt the briefest painful tug on my soul and I knew…I knew who it was.”

“Kikyo,” Inuyasha growled holding her closer burying his head in her tresses trying to remain calm.

Kagome hummed lightly in the back of her throat knowing that Kikyo was no more, she had known that when her piece of her soul found her again. “I woke to hear her voice speaking to someone before I was thrown to the ground and lifted back up and tossed over someone’s shoulder.” She shuttered closing her eyes briefly. “The next few hours I don’t recall too clearly, it was dark and still trying to regain consciousness completely. When we arrived at the castle I was presented to someone and then taken away and fitted immediately with a collar to repress my powers.”

Shippo let out a low growl. “A collar?”

“I don’t really blame them for that.” She said her nose wrinkling thinking about the collar, it was painful having her powers subjugated. “Miko’s are supposed to hate demons, right?”

“I suppose.” He frowned. “But not you, mama. You never have.”

“I know, they didn’t know who I was, Shippo. To them, I was just a human with  _some_  Miko powers. Apparently, Kikyo told the demon who took me from her that I was weak, and I couldn’t harm them. They didn’t want to take any chances.

"As time went by the Lady of the castle took an interest in me and I spent most of my time with her from then on. She told me I reminded her of her lost pup and taught me swordplay and self-defense with the aid of others in their guard. Her reasoning was that if I was going to be with her all the time, I needed to learn to defend myself, as well as her if need be. I was a fast study and worked hard to learn and to gain their trust, so I could be released. I knew escaping was not an option. Eventually, they removed my collar and I gained more freedom around the castle. I spent most of my time with the Lord and his family.” She smiled wistfully.

“How did you gain your freedom, miko?” Sesshomaru asked.

“I was eventually accepted by them, the Lady of the house, her mate, and an heir. It was when I healed their heir when he had received a serious injury when the castle was attacked when some lower lords tried to usurp the throne. I purified several of them who meant them harm.” She shrugged. “After that event, they officially claimed me as their own with a ceremony and told me I could finish my quest, and when finished I had a home to come home to.”

“Hn.” Sesshomaru pursed his lips listening to her as she recounted her training with a demon learning to also control her reiki and about youki being somewhat similar. He could feel that she had a deep wellspring of power coursing through her that she was holding back. He was looking forward to seeing her in battle.

“Do you want to fight me, mama?” Shippo grinned over at her tapping the hilt of his sword.

Kagome made a surprised sound in the back of her throat, her eyes wide as she looked into his sparkling green ones full of mischief. “I-I guess we could.” She shifted forward and rose fluidly from Inuyasha’s hold following Shippo out further into the clearing to a practice area that had been set up.

Inuyasha chuckled bounding after them. “After you are done, you can go against me, wench.”

A peel of laughter bounced around the clearing causing Sesshomaru to shiver in delight. Kagome turned cocking her hip crossing her arms over her chest. “Like I could go against you and your father’s fang, one wind scar and I would be done for. No thank you.”

Sango, Kirara, and Miroku followed them shortly after chuckling at Inuyasha’s grumbling having Kagome deny his request. Sesshomaru stood moving closer to his pack at the base of a tree to watch what the miko had learned. He had been curious when he saw her wearing two katanas on her hip. He thought that maybe she had worn them as decoration, the miko he remembered was clumsy at best.

He knew she has power, that was never a question. What he remembered of her was she could only use her archery. The same archery skills that had shattered his armor at one point. She was the first to do so much to his pleasure. He had been proud of her that day even though she  _did_ interfere with his fight with Inuyasha.

He watched with avid interest as Kagome and Shippo exchanged blows with some practice swords that Shippo had procured when Kagome complained she didn’t want to cut him much to his bemusement. He watched her lithe form twist and move around the practice area. Soon the sound of cheering could be heard as other demons came to watch the fight. He was shocked at her speed, agility, and flexibility, also the ease she moved her body. She was far from perfect, but she was impressive.

He made a low rumbling noise shifting his position when images of her naked and panting under him flashed through his mind. He was going to have to do something about his little miko soon. He was startled by his own possessiveness of her already. His beast making it impossible for him to remain calm when he was intent on pushing those images in his head to convince him to mate her now.

He stayed watching as she battled Inuyasha when she finally gave in to his constant whining. She held up well against him getting in a few blows of her own, but he gathered it was due to the fact his whelp of a brother was not used to handling a wooden sword. Still, for a human, she was just as fierce as any demon or demoness never giving an inch. His beast made a pleased rumbling sound as he watched the miko.

Kagome let out a loud yelp when Inuyasha landed a hit on her backside as he dodged her attack twirling behind her. She was about to strike at him when her name being called startled her.

“Kagome?” A velvety voice called.

Turning slowly, she saw two men standing next to the ring smiling widely at her the other demons giving them a wide birth bowing to them. Kagome stepped over to the men landing on one knee on the ground bowing her head. “My Lord.” She murmured softly before she lifted her head, tilting it to expose her neck to him.

The man gave a boisterous laugh and clasped her shoulders dragging her up from the ground wrapping his arms around her, one arm circling her waist, the other cupping the back of her head pressing her head to his chest. “There is no need for that, aijou.” He chuckled softly.

Sesshomaru eyes widened fractionally taking in the scene. The man holding Kagome tenderly and calling her his beloved daughter was his cousin, the Lord of the South, Lord Nozomu.


	4. Bathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome wants to bathe, the others are reluctant to let her go until someone volunteers to keep an eye on her.

Kagome pulled away from Lord Nozomu smiling up at him as he kissed her forehead tenderly. His son Aisoku grasped her wrist tugging her into his waiting arms holding her close. “We missed you, imouto.” He murmured into her hair squeezing her slightly tighter.

Kagome let out a small chuckle smiling up at him. “I missed you, too. How are you feeling?”

Grinning down at her he rested his hand on her head before running his clawed fingers through her dark tangles. “Good as new thanks to you.” He grinned down at her.

“Your mother, Lady Gen was most stressed having not heard from you yet, little one.” Nozomu tilted his head to the side, his black hair shifting over his shoulder. “Why have you not sent word.”

Kagome gave him a half smile letting out a long sigh. “It took me a month to get here.” She explained to him. “I just arrived a few hours ago.”

“This one will send word to her that you are safe.” He tugged at her ponytail playfully tilting her head back before kissing her forehead once again. “We will see you later, this one must meet with the Lord of the North. Sesshomaru.” He winked at him before he left.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Aisoku and Nozomu. They were scent marking Kagome as one of their own warning off others. He knew he did the same to Rin when he patted her on the head, but for some reason, this made his hackles rise. She is part of  _his_  pack. He is her alpha now that he claimed Inuyasha’s pack as his own. It appeared he would have to educate his cousin about that fact.

Kagome spoke briefly with Aisoku before leading him to the small camp letting him know where she was if they needed to find her. “This is where I will be camping tonight, Aisoku if you could let lord father know. However, right now I think I am going to go bathe.” She said as she rummaged through her bag.

“No!” Four voices rang out together startling her.

She paused her movements looking up from her bag. “Why? Is there something wrong with the hot springs?” She asked tilting her head to the side.

Inuyasha crouched in front of her and huffed. “The last time you went off on your own to bathe you were taken from us.” He growled leaning closer to her.

Kagome rolled her eyes continuing to search her bag for fresh clothes. “Inuyasha, I have been traveling  _alone_  for a month and I have been fine. If we are indeed facing Naraku tomorrow I rather make sure I am clean if I am to die.”

He growled briefly at the thought of losing her once again but shook his head clearing those thoughts. “It is not only that.” He paused as blush painted across his cheeks. “It’s your scent.”

She hissed under her breath as she stood with her bathing supplies and clothes tucked under her arm. “I know I stink.” She snapped. “This is why I am bathing, I know it can be offensive to demon noses.” She flicked his forehead as he still knelt in front of her.

“That’s not what I am saying, wench.” He stood to his full height glaring down at her stepping slightly closer to her to try to impart the importance that she should not go. She stepped closer to him, in turn, returning his glare placing a hand on her hip.

Aisoku stepped closer placing a hand on Kagome’s elbow looking at Inuyasha with narrowed eyes. “What he is saying, Kagome is your scent is…appealing to demons.”

“Feh.” Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest looking the other way, his blush deepening. He didn’t want her to know that. It was true that her scent seemed to draw everyone to her. He supposed it was because most humans had bad bathing habits where Kagome did not. He knew that was not entirely the truth though, it was just her natural scent. It was like a siren call to demons. He hated it because it caused her to be a magnet for trouble. 

Letting out a small chuckle Kagome shook her head. “I suppose you are worried because there are several demons here?”

“You could say that,” Inuyasha grumbled.

“I could always bathe with you.” Aisoku offered with a shrug.

“What??” Inuyasha asked bewildered his amber eyes wide looking between Kagome and Aisoku.

“I’ve bathed with him before, Inuyasha.”

“You…you…what?” He hissed grabbing her arm his eyes hardening. Surely, he heard wrong. The Kagome he knew would _never_ bathe with someone of the opposite gender…ever.

Yanking her arm free she poked him in the chest with her finger. “I said I have bathed with him before, and before you get any perverted thoughts in your head, let me tell you it was nothing like that. Inuyokai bathe together for bonding. They wash each other, it is nothing that you are thinking. I’ve been bathing with him  _and_  his family for over a year now.”

“This one will guard you, miko. Aisoku you may return to your father.” Sesshomaru stood grasping her wrist tugging her to his person giving Aisoku a blank expression. No one would bathe with the miko ever again except for him.

Aisoku looked at his cousin for a moment, his golden eyes studying him for a moment holding his gaze before nodding, sauntering off to find his father. He knew that Sesshomaru was a strong demon and could protect what was his. He would accept this…for now.

“Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama.” Kagome said quietly blinking up at him. Turning her head, she looked at Sango giving her a small smile. “Do you want to join me?” She wanted to catch up with her, she was a sister to Kagome after all. She had missed so much since she had been away and wanted to be filled in on what had happened. Looking at how she was sitting close to Miroku it appeared that their relationship had progressed. At least, that is what she hoped.

Sango looked from Sesshomaru to Kagome shaking her head. “I think I will pass.” She blushed looking over at Miroku who was covering his nose, blood trickling between his fingers. Lifting her hand, she smacked him on the head. “Hentai.” She growled.

Chuckling under her breath, Kagome gave them a small wave as Sesshomaru led her to the hot springs, his hand still gripping her wrist firmly. His hand was warm against her skin sending slight tingles through her body. _‘Calm down, girl. It’s only Sesshomaru.’_ She shook her head, a rueful expression on her face about her reaction to the stoic demon.

She could feel the callouses on his hand from his centuries of swordsmanship as he squeezed her wrist every so often as they made their way away from camp through the thicket of trees. He seemed to be pensive right now, so she kept quiet letting him lead her, her trailing slightly behind him not wanting to upset him. She knew tomorrow was going to be a tough day for everyone. Maybe he was thinking about keeping Rin safe?

She looked around the familiar forest, a feeling of homecoming washed over her. Sesshomaru’s steps made no noise as they trekked forward making their surroundings that much more peaceful. She tried to match his steps but being human her steps were heavier than his. She marveled how he could move so quietly not even disturbing the leaves on the damp earth.

Taking a deep breath, a smile tilted her lips enjoying the late afternoon sun that trickled through the trees. She enjoyed the quietness of the forest right now. She let out a small chuckle knowing exactly why that was. With the demon’s auras surrounding the forest, she was sure not even the little critters stay around running for the hills.

Sesshomaru turned his head slightly when he heard Kagome chuckle pulling him from his musings. She seemed to be lost in thought as he continued to lead her forward. He loved the smoothness of her skin against his. He had never really touched her before as she always kept a safe distance from him when they did come across each other when she visited him, Rin and Jaken. He could not smell any fear on her when she did come to see them, just caution. He couldn’t blame her for that. He did try to kill her before.

He was at war with himself. Yes, he knew that indeed Inuyokai bathed together with the immediate pack, but it surprised him that she was included in such things. He hated the fact that she had, she belonged to his pack. His own pack never bathed together. Of course, his pack was not your traditional pack. It had humans, demons, and a half-breed as well. He didn’t even attempt to bond with them with bathing knowing that the slayer would more than likely freak-out, although he knew the letcher would be all for it.

Entering the small clearing where the hot springs were located he took a deep breath closing his eyes trying to decipher the different scents in the area to make sure that his miko would be safe pulsing his aura to scare off anyone who tried to come near them. When Kagome’s scent hit him, he let out a low rumbling growl not able to help himself.

Kagome looked up with him with a softened expression meeting his eyes when he looked down at her. “Are you alright, Sesshomaru-sama?”

“This one is fine, miko. Bathe, you will be safe.” He said releasing her wrist reluctantly.

Kagome set her bathing supplies with her clean clothes next to the hot spring tugging at her obi as he stood next to her. He moved to settle next to her leaning against a rock, one knee raised his arm resting on it looking back at the trees. He decided to sit next to her while she bathed knowing his presence alone would be a deterrent for anyone who wished her harm. He didn’t scent anyone in the area, not even humans, but he would take no chances. It was his duty as her alpha to ensure her safety.

He could hear the rustling of silk as she continued to disrobe. He could feel the heat of her skin radiating from her because he was sitting so close to her. “I know I will be safe with you here.” She said as she slipped into the water.

“Hn.”

“Do you know Lord Nozomu and Aisoku?” She asked. He heard the water rippling with her movements knowing she had entered the springs.

“This one is related to them, a cousin.” Sesshomaru turned his head watching her as she lifted her arm pulling her hair free shaking her head briefly causing her long raven hair to tumble down her back, the ends of her hair floating on the top of the water. He saw the curve of her breast, the water gliding down to her side, to her hip and slowly back into the springs below. He closed his eyes tightly clenching his fists tightly. Not that he needed to close his eyes, it was burned into his brain.

He opened his eyes eyeing her clothes that laid in a neat pile next to the hot spring. He frowned noticing that they were the colors of his cousin’s house. Black, blue, gold hating that fact. His lips twitched for a moment thinking of a plan to make sure his claim on her was known to all. He would send Jaken to get her new clothes with the colors of the west. He could send him tonight having enough time before the battle tomorrow. Everyone there, even his cousin would know where she belonged.

“Oh,” Kagome said in a quiet voice pulling him back to the present.

She paused her movement for a moment, her arms dropping into the water causing it to ripple. “They were nice to me while I was there after a while. I was sent to them as an offering from some lower lord.”

“That is not unheard of, as ruling lords others offer gifts for protection.”

She was silent for a time, he could smell her emotions rolling off her making his nose itch. “That’s awful to take someone against their will.” 

“This one does not accept humans or even demons as offerings.”

She hummed lightly before nodding. “I’m just glad I am back, and we can finish this whole mess. Once it is done I am not sure if I will be able to return to my ti- village or if I will have to remain here.”

“Why is that?” He curious before about her origins, and where she lived. Her scent was heavy near the old well in Inuyasha’s forest. It wasn't until he joined his small pack with Inuyasha's he learned the truth about where she lived, not that he would tell her that right now that he knew. It was a highly guarded secret. Too many demons were in hearing range for him to disclose that tidbit of information. His curiosity would have to wait for a suitable private location. 

“It’s…complicated. Perhaps someday I can share my origins with you. If I am unable to return to my village, I am not sure where I will go.”

Sesshomaru knew he would never allow her to slip through his fingers once again returning to her time, but there was one burning question in his mind. “What about Inuyasha?” He looked over at her meeting her startled blue eyes. He hated to ask, but he wanted to know. The way his brother held her when she returned chaffed at him. Did she have romantic feelings for the whelp?

“What about him?” She whispered caught in his molten gaze.

“Are you not his?”

She let out a small laugh turning her head dunking under the water coming up immediately rubbing the water from her face before she spoke again. “No. I’m not his or belong to anyone. He is my best friend, yes, but there are no more romantic feelings for him or him for me. Not that he ever did. He was busy chasing the past. I prefer to live in the present.”

“Understandable.”

“He is still protective, which can be annoying at times, but it is appreciated to have someone who cares about me considering I don’t have any family here...locally” She paused for a moment. “Well, I guess I  _do_  with Inuyasha and the others, and I adopted Shippo shortly before I was taken in the way of the yokai and we are blood bonded now. I suppose that Lord Nozomu is now my father considering he adopted  _me_  in a yokai way as well.” She shrugged a slender shoulder.

Sesshomaru watched with half-lidded eyes as she began to wash her arms. Her slender fingers gliding down her skin. His hand twitched wanting to reach out to her, to feel her soft yielding skin under his fingers. He shifted his position kneeling behind her. He wanted to join her in the hot springs at this moment, but he had to curb his desire. It wasn’t safe with so many others around. It was true that her scent was more than appealing to demons.

He could do something to wash the stench of his cousins off her replacing it with his own. He leaned forward gathering her wet, thick, black locks in his hand, his claws combing through them gently. “This Sesshomaru will wash your hair for you, miko.” He rumbled in a double-layered voice, his beast coming to the surface.

She turned her head looking at him for a moment before nodding her head resuming bathing. “Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama.”

She always thought him handsome, almost too much to even look at. She understood why he was sitting so close to her, it was because of the proximity of the other demons. She laughed at herself thinking how she would have freaked out before with her then modesty having him this close, let alone assisting her with bathing. The last two years cured her of that. With Sesshomaru she was safe. He didn’t see  _humans_  in that light. Besides, she thought to herself, he was part of Inuyasha’s pack, the alpha, and pack protected each other.

She learned a lot about yokai while she was gone, ceremonies, what it meant to mate, pups, and pack. They were much like humans in that regards, except for mating. They tied their lives together, bonding their souls, literally. There was no divorce with yokai. She understood now their disdain for humans, they were too fickle, fell in and out of love so easily. Only if he knew  _what_ she was she wondered what he would think. She also noticed that yokai seemed to thrive having a pack around them, where humans not so much. Yes, humans had families, but that was about the extent of it, and they never would go out of their way to protect others.

“You know, I suppose that means I am your cousin as well.” She teased lightly.

His hands stilled for a moment before resuming their tender ministrations. “Hn.” He smirked when she leaned back further tilting her head back as his nails scrapped gently over her scalp. His eyes flicked to her neck that was exposed watching the pulse thrum steadily under her skin, the place where he would place his mark on her, tying them together. When he was finished with her she would be simply saturated with his scent. He pooled some of his youki in his palm as his fingers threaded through her hair. He made sure every so often he would brush his fingers against the nape of her neck and shoulders using the guise of gathering her hair. That wasn’t the case, he needed her skin to carry his scent as well. It would be a warning to others she was spoken for.

Kagome closed her eyes letting out a soft sigh relaxing her body fully as Sesshomaru continued to wash her hair gently. If someone had told her two years ago she would be sitting naked in a hot spring while Sesshomaru, The Killing Perfection washed her hair she would have thought they had a serious head injury.

She knew that the nails that were scrapping gently across her scalp were deadly after all those same nails had dripped poison aiming to kill her before. That was in the past though, she reminded herself. Before she was sold, they had a tentative peace with Sesshomaru and his pack. He allowed them to spend time with him and Rin whenever they came across each other, which seemed more and more often as time went on.

“How’s Rin?’ Kagome asked in a sleepy voice.

A smile graced his lips. “She is well.” He said lathering her hair. “She will be pleased to see you once again.”

“I missed her,” Kagome whispered, her voice having a slight edge of pain to it. “Of course, I missed everyone, but I can’t wait to see her again. I am sure she has grown since I have last seen her.”

“Hn. She has, as humans do. They grow quickly.”

Clearing her throat Kagome sat up straighter trying to brush the melancholy feelings away. She was back now. She was in charge of her own destiny now that she was back where she belonged. She did love her _new_ family, but there was nothing like having her original pack around her once again. Once this whole ordeal with Naraku was over, she hoped she could go home to finish school diving her time between the future and past, before returning here permanently with Shippo. It was important to honor that promise to her mother.

Once finished with her hair, Sesshomaru took a tentative sniff noticing that she was now drenched with his scent. Pleased with the outcome he placed his hands on her shoulder releasing the last of his youki into her skin.  “Finish bathing, miko before my whelp of a brother comes looking for you.” He said as he leaned closer whispering in her ear his finger dragging slowly from her shoulders to her neck before he leaned back.

Kagome shivered feeling his warm breath brush against her wet skin. The feel of his fingers as they slid across her skin stirred something within her, something she had not expected. She sucked in a sharp breath before dunking her body under the water rinsing her hair as well as trying to calm her racing heartbeat. That was one way to get herself killed or in her case, maimed, to have a response to Sesshomaru. He would be disgusted with her. Coming up from the water she took a cleansing breath before she twisted her body climbing out of the water. Sesshomaru stepped back standing in front of her as she bent over grabbing her towel drying herself briskly before she started putting on her clean clothes not even looking at him.

“I wish you would call me Kagome, Sesshomaru-sama. I would like to think you have known me long enough to do so.”

He watched her closely as she moved not bothered by her nudity making him shift slightly due to his own bodies response to seeing her lush curves open for his viewing pleasure. Trying to change his train of thought he thought about the reasoning behind her not shying away from his presence while she dressed. He deduced it was due to spending so much time with yokai, they never shied away from nudity, they lived far too long for that to be an issue. Besides, technically they  _were_  now family as much as he hated to admit such thing. He knew she was still pure, she was no whore which pleased him a great deal. What he hated was that she was blood bonded to his cousin the letcher. He would give the Hoshi a run for his money, his son no better.

He pursed his lips at that train of thought of his long life and her only to be taken away from by death making his breath catch in his throat briefly at the thought. It didn’t matter anymore, she would be tied to him as long as he lived. Her life would match his. Soon he would ensure that she would match his lifespan never being taken by death. He would make sure she lived through tomorrow. He had the means to do so.

There was something about her scent that was different from other humans which confused him slightly, it was always pure and clean of course, but there was something more to it. He took a deep breath his brows furrowed in concentration as she gathered her belongings adjusting her swords to her hip once again.  _‘Why does the scent of death not linger on her? What is she?’_

She looked over at him bowing her head slightly. “I’m ready now, Sesshomaru-sama. Thank you for watching out for me.”

He stepped past her leaving her to follow him. Looking over his shoulder he looked at her. “It was this one’s pleasure…Kagome.” He purred. He had to hold back a chuckle at her expression and the scent of her embarrassment.

He smiled as he walked at a measured pace back to their camp pleased that he got that kind of reaction out of her. Once they arrived he would send Jaken with Ah-Uh to obtain the clothing needed for the miko. It was the first step to lay claim to what was his.


	5. Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome wakes in the morning to meditate. Inuyasha meets her giving her a piece of information...a warning.

 

Kagome sat up slowly looking around into the hazy light. It was still a few hours before dawn she knew, the sun had not even crested the mountains. She saw Miroku, Sango, and Kirara sleeping close together near her. On the other side, Shippo slept right next to her, his mass of red hair falling out of its ponytail partially covering his face. Sesshomaru was leaned against a tree close to the edge of trees closest to her.

She let out a silent chuckle when her eyes landed on Jaken and Uh-Ah. They were across from the campfire, Uh-Ah curled around itself with Jaken laying flat on his back snoring lightly, his hands gripping the staff of two heads tightly.

Standing she folded her blanket tossing it near her bag.  She stretched her body working the kinks out, what she would give to have her old sleeping bag to sleep on. Sleeping on the hard ground, even though she was used to it, she still craved the simple luxuries of a soft bed. Her sleeping bag, although not entirely soft would have done in a pinch.

Adjusting her swords, she stepped towards the thicket of trees where her pack slept. She looked up into a tree as she met the darkness smiling noticing that Inuyasha still had a penchant for sleeping in them. Even though he looked more demon now, she took comfort that he still showed the strange habits of the best friend she remembered.

Looking over her shoulder she pulsed her aura slightly to make sure there were no one around before she took care of her morning routine. She didn’t want to go too far from camp knowing that Naraku could be near, but also not to give her friends a fright when they noticed she was missing.

Finding a small stream close by once she was done, she knelt next to it enjoying the coolness against her skin as she rubbed her hands together then splashing some on her face patting the surplus against her neck to help her wake. Shaking her hands from the excess droplets she cupped her hands into the stream enjoying the crisp, clean taste of the water rinsing out her mouth.

Sitting back on her haunches she looked up through the thicket of trees watching the gentle sway of the trees, the stars twinkling brightly through the high boughs. It was peaceful, even the insects were quietly singing their songs. Sliding her eyes closed she shifted her body to the lotus position to start her morning meditation. It was something she did each morning too since a raccoon yokai named Kiyoie from the southern castle, Ki for short helped her control her reiki. He had also told her she had a bit of youki inside her as well. Odd.

Since coming to the Sengoku Jidai she had been having vivid dreams. When she meditation she entered a meditative sleep helping her achieve several things. Sometimes she could speak to these  _beings_  even though at times they were elusive causing her frustration to build when they wouldn’t appear, but her main goal was to center herself. Today was an important day to do so. She knew she had a purpose to being here. She had done what they asked, offering others her strength when she could lead them to accept others no matter whom they were, together they would be stronger. Today would be the day to end Naraku’s machinations once and for all. They had to.

She didn’t know how long she sat there before a large hand landed on her shoulder. She let out a shriek her eyes snapping open before a hand clamped over her mouth silencing her. Her reiki flared in self-defense, but she stopped short when she heard a familiar voice swearing under their breath.

“Inuyasha.” She mumbled under the hand that clamped over her mouth.

Removing his hand Inuyasha shivered looking down at her. Her reiki had burned, his hairs on the back of his neck raising. His heart hammered in his chest, an instinct he knew wanting him to run. Shaking those thoughts, he lowered himself next to her nudging her shoulder ignoring the stinging sensation against his skin knowing he would heal soon enough. “You shouldn’t be out here alone.” He said quietly looking at her face intently. “It’s too dangerous.”

Kagome looked over her shoulder seeing the small dying campfire through the trees. “I didn’t go that far.” She said looking back at him. “I just couldn’t sleep.”

“I need to talk to you, Kagome.” He said seriously, his nose wrinkling. “Can you make, you know, one of those bubble things.” He waved his hand in the air.

Chuckling slightly, she flicked her wrist forming a protective bubble around them. Inuyasha closed his eyes as her scent that was just Kagome became stronger saturating the area. He took a deep breath letting it out slowly, his heart clenching when the scent of his brother almost over-powered her pure scent. He needed to tell her. She had the right to know what his brother had done.

When she returned from the hot springs last night he almost fell over when the scent of Sesshomaru on Kagome practically slapped him in the face. He had been furious. He had thought that Kagome had been with Sesshomaru on an intimate level making him want to rip his brother’s head off. When she came closer to him, dropping her supplies, she made a bee-line for him sitting right next to him as she usually did. It was then he noted that they had not been intimate, but she was still wearing his scent.

For the rest of the evening, he watched as Sesshomaru followed Kagome with his eyes. Whatever she did, where ever she went he was there watching, moving whenever she did, although keeping a decent distance away from her, but he noticed it. The more he watched, the anger ebbed away turning into confusion. Why was his scent so strong on her? Was it because she was pack, and he wanted her to be part of the west? Kagome was his, his best friend. She was supposed to be at  _his_ side, not his brothers. She was his to protect.

Then he noticed Sesshomaru’s eyes harden whenever anyone would touch her that was not female except for Shippo, then it clicked for him. Sesshomaru didn’t want to claim her for the west but as his intended. He already knew that his chance with Kagome had been destroyed, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t protect her. He needed to let her know before she was out his grasp, even as his best friend. There was so much that he needed to tell her, but his time was short. He knew Sesshomaru was close by having followed Kagome when she left, the reason behind her forming her barrier, he knew it was soundproof, they used it when they had spoken at length about his relationship with her or lack thereof.

What he needed to know most of all…did she know and was this something that she wanted. If it was something that she wanted, which he highly doubted since she had only just returned, he would swallow his jealously to see her happy, but also make sure she was still in his life. Just as she did for him when he chose to chase Kikyo brushing her affections to the side for a later date when it would suit  _him._  He has been an idiot when it came to her feelings, now he could change that. He could try to see her happy.

Kagome looked over at him raising her brows waiting for him to speak, watching with slight amusement as the emotions flickered across his face. “What is it, Inuyasha?” She asked quietly. “It is not like you to be so serious.”

“Did anything happen when you went to the hot springs with Sesshomaru?” His eyes met her watching her expression change to confusion.

“Anything happen? What do you mean? No one attacked us if that is what you are wondering. I bathed, and we came back. Why?”

Shaking his head at her clearly not getting what he meant he let out a low sigh. “No. I know you were fine while there. What I mean is did Sesshomaru…did he touch you or anything?”

Kagome furrowed her brows wanting to laugh at such an idiotic question, but she paused. Sesshomaru had helped her wash her hair when she bathed. “He…he helped me wash my hair, why? Did I do something wrong?” Slight panic lacing her voice.

Placing his hand on her shoulder he shook his head slowly. “No. You didn’t do anything wrong. He…” He let out a frustrated breath. “You are carrying his scent now.”

Kagome shrugged slightly. “How is that a problem, I am sure his scent would rub slightly off onto me having him wash my hair.”

“You smell more like him, than your own scent, Kagome. This is serious. I believe he scent marked you…as his own.”

“I suppose it is because he considers me part of the pack, right? Couldn’t that be it?” She stated weakly. “I am sure all of you have his scent as well, right?”

Inuyasha laughed. He couldn’t help it. He could hear the doubt in her own voice. “Yes, we do, but his scent on  _you_  is  _very_  strong. It is a warning to others. He is going to claim you as his mate, his intended.”

“W-what?” The air whooshed out of her lungs. She stood abruptly looking down at him with wide eyes. “There is NO way that is possible, Inuyasha. Sesshomaru hates humans except for Rin. You are mistaken.”

Inuyasha stood slowly facing her as she rubbed her forehead clearly frustrated and confused. Gripping one shoulder, he tipped her chin back with a clawed finger. “No, Kagome. I am not mistaken. I am a demon and been around them long enough to know what that means, and so should you.”

“What am I going to do?” She asked, her breath hitching in her throat her hands falling limply to her sides.

“I just wanted to tell you  _before_ we faced Naraku, even though it is bad timing, but there is a reason I did so. When demons fight, they can go into bloodlust, and in turn, want to…ah…” He pulled away rubbing the back of his neck blush stealing across his cheeks.

“Oh.” She whispered.

He looked at her. “Yeah, oh. I want you to be careful, that is all. If this something you want, then I won’t stand in your way. I will support your decision. I know he used to be a bastard, but he has changed since we joined our packs.” He wanted to tell her that this situation with Sesshomaru was not temporary with the packs. It was permanent. Now was not the time. He had given her enough to deal with. They were to face Naraku soon.

Kagome was quiet for a moment shifting uncomfortably feeling her own face heating from embarrassment. She wouldn’t deny it was flattering to have someone like Sesshomaru liking her. She was not sure what mating Sesshomaru would be like, he seemed more open now which was a nice pace from his ‘stick in the ass’ persona as Inuyasha used to say. Wasn’t it just yesterday that her own body reacted to his touch?

Shaking her head, she blew the air from her cheeks her hair shifted against her forehead briefly. “Thank you for telling me. I will think about what you said. I still have a hard time believing it, but you are right, I should know his intentions. Perhaps he is waiting until after this whole mess with Naraku is over.” She shrugged.

“So…you want to court him, you know, mate him?” Inuyasha said through a thick throat.

“Honestly, I don’t know. Right now, I will concentrate on bringing Naraku down and deal with this after, if I must. Maybe you are mistaken. Mating someone is not a priority of mine right now.”  _‘If ever.’_  She mentally added.

Inuyasha snorted wrapping his arm around her. “You’re an idiot.” He smiled down at her. “Just be careful, okay. Let’s get back the others will be waking soon.”

Kagome brushed her lips against his cheek giving him a cheeky smile. “Thank you for looking out for me.”

Flicking her wrist, the bubble shimmered disappearing as they walked together towards the camp that was still in sight. Inuyasha had given her a lot to consider but now was not the time to ponder what Sesshomaru’s intentions were towards her. She would put that to the side…for now. She needed to keep her mind clear to deal with the upcoming fight.

Entering the camp Sesshomaru eyed the pair as they entered. His brother’s arm wrapped around the miko’s shoulder holding her to his side. He had followed her when she left ensuring she was safe. He kept his distance watching Inuyasha approach her as she sat what he assumed meditating. He had to hold in his laugh, something he rarely did when the miko almost purified his brother. He thought he deserved it for touching what was his. He didn’t like that he couldn’t hear what they spoke about, but it clearly had surprised the miko. Did the whelp confess to her?

Clenching his jaw tight he gave his brother a curt nod before his eyes flicked to Kagome's. He noted she blushed under his scrutiny turning her gaze away from him while ducking out from out of Inuyasha’s hold. She moved towards her bag kneeling in front of it pulling out items of clothing. Clearing his throat to gain his attention he stepped closer to her. “Miko.”

She tensed for a moment before her guarded expression turned to meet him. “This one has obtained new clothing for you to wear.” He said holding out a bundle of clothes towards her. He, of course, had gotten more than one set of clothing for her, all colors of the west, but he could see she was preoccupied now so he would give the rest to her after the battle.

Standing up, Kagome brushed the debris from her legs reaching forward to grab what he offered. “Thank you, my lord. This is not necessary, I have clothing of my own I can wear.” She said in a soft voice bowing before him trying to push the clothing back at him. Her heart was racing in her chest. Her mind began to panic thinking that perhaps…just maybe what Inuyasha said was correct. Did he have intentions on her?

His fingers intentionally brushed against hers as she tried to push them back into his arms. He was amused that her blush deepened, even the tips of her ears turning red. He could scent her confusion, hearing her heartbeat against her chest like a frightened bird in a cage. “I must insist, miko.” He rumbled. “These have my scent on them. Naraku will notice if you wear the colors of another house, and we wish to surprise the vile hanyou, do we not? He will be able to scent others on you as I have been able to when you arrived.”

Raising her head, she tilted her head to the side studying him as he stepped even closer to her. The dull flames from the dying fire casting moving shadows on his defined features making him look otherworldly. Swallowing hard she gripped the clothes tight in her hands giving him a small nod. “Of course, you are correct. Thank you for procuring these for me.” She whispered caught in the intensity of his gaze.

Her eyes moved to Inuyasha who stood a few feet away with a raised brow at her, his arms crossed his chest with a ‘told you’ look. She gave him a half smile thinking what Sesshomaru had said explained why he had placed his scent on her. Inuyasha was just being paranoid as usual. She was not going to outright dismiss the notation, she would watch thankful that she knew about courting with youkai. Yes, clothing was part of it if they offer you clothing with their house colors, but she noticed yesterday that her original pack also sported the colors of the west, certainly Sesshomaru didn’t plan on mating all of them. This didn’t mean anything other than what he had said. She would accept and wear them for today. It would indeed confuse Naraku.

“Inuyasha. We will hunt.” Sesshomaru said in a hard tone turning his back on the pair melting into the darkness.

“Keh,” Inuyasha said as he followed his brother giving one more superior look at Kagome. He was going to have a talk with his brother while they were gone about his own expectations if indeed Sesshomaru wanted to mate Kagome. He wouldn’t be pushed out of her life, and, he needed to be honest with her or Sesshomaru would lose her. She was just that stubborn when it came to someone making decisions for her.

Kagome entered one of the tents that were set up for them to use to change her clothes. She could of course just change right there at the campsite, she didn’t care about nudity. She knew that Sango wouldn’t like that, especially with Miroku being the hentai he was.

She was tightening her bindings around her chest when Sango called out. “Kagome are you in there?”

“Yeah, it’s just me. I’m changing if you want to come in.” She warned to make sure she was the only one to enter.

Sango ducked through the flap, her own clothes tucked under her arms. “Here, let me help you.” She smiled at Kagome as she continued to try to tighten the last of the breast binding.

“Thanks, Sango,” Kagome grunted as Sango gave the bindings a tight tug.

“There.” Sango smiled brightly at her. “That should keep them in place.”

Kagome chuckled. “I think they are flattened now.” She joked grasping her breast in her hands looking down.

They each continued to joke falling into a routine that was familiar to Kagome. She had missed this, just relaxing with her friend she considered her sister. She had missed two years with her saddened by the thought of losing all the time with her, but she couldn’t entirely regret it. Even though she was taken against her will initially, she did have a great affection for her new family. That tentative thread of family here was something that she had longed for when she couldn’t see her mother, grandfather, and brother on a regular basis. Now she had that with her new family, as well as her old pack.

When she gained her freedom, she did ask one thing from her newly adopted family. That was not to take humans or demons anymore as tributes. The Lord of the South reluctantly agreed to do so to make her happy. He told her one night before she left that she had brought tremendous joy into his house. His mate feeling the comforts of having a daughter, something she longed for, but no longer able to have pups of their own. She was overwhelmed by the emotion he had shown her.

Kagome tugged at the fabric adjusting her obi before sliding her katanas on her right hip. “Ready?” She asked Sango.

“Yes, I think Miroku wanted to make sure that the sutras that you two made were passed out soon.”

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened briefly as Kagome stepped out of the tent wearing his house colors. His beast purred with delight they way the colors brought out her complexion. Her attire closely matched his own, his family crest on her left breast.

She gave him a brief nod before sitting next to Miroku talking quietly about the sutras. “I know you need to meditate Miroku, I can pass these out,” Kagome said giving him a bright smile.

Miroku gathered both her hands tugging her closer giving her a forlorn expression. “As much as I wish to accompany you, Lady Kagome, you are correct.”

Kagome pulled her hands free shaking her head at his theatrics. She knew he was trying to lighten the mood. She leaned over gathering the sutras in her hand patting him on the shoulder as she stepped away. Looking around the campsite for a moment she met Sesshomaru’s eyes. “Sesshomaru-sama, I am going to hand these out to the other lords, I will only be a moment. Inuyasha, do you want to go with me?” She asked looking over at her best friend.

Sesshomaru raised his hand stopping Inuyasha’s movements. “This Sesshomaru will accompany you.”

“O-okay.” She swallowed her discomfort turning away from him as she started to make her rounds.

“Jaken,” Sesshomaru called as he followed Kagome.

Jaken let out a small squawk scrambling to catch up to the pair. “Coming my lord.”

Sesshomaru passed Kagome leading the way. He was pleased when Kagome fell into step behind him and to his right, as was right as a pack member.  _‘So, Inuyasha is correct, she is aware of how packs work now. Maybe the half-breed is correct that this one needs to explain to her his intentions.’_

He stood silently by watching Kagome as she handed the Lord of the North his sutura explaining to him how they worked. He nodded his head leaning slightly closer taking a tentative sniff before his gaze slid to Sesshomaru. Before the lord could open his mouth, Sesshomaru grabbed her elbow tugging her toward the next group.

Kagome rolled her eyes at Sesshomaru behind his back. He thought he was being crafty by trying to keep her from engaging in conversation with others about her wearing his scent. It was a simple explanation, after all, he already said he scent marked her as pack to confuse Naraku, that was the only reason wasn’t it? Letting out a frustrated breath she loosened her body letting him lead her to the next group.

Koga’s head snapped her direction, a wide smile on his face as he scooped her up in his arms. “Kagome.” He cheered twirling her around tightening his hold. He leaned his head back when her scent hit him, his bright blue eyes dimming slightly as he put her down taking a step back. He had heard the subsonic growl issued from Sesshomaru, and her scent was telling. She was off limits.

“You filthy wolf, do not touch Kagome-sama with such familiarity.” Jaken hissed slamming his staff on the ground.

All was quiet for a moment before Kagome giggle slightly, the nervousness bubbling up from her throat. “Koga, it’s great to see you again.” She smiled taking one of his hands in hers. She would be damned if Sesshomaru or anyone was going to tell her whom she could socialize with.

Koga squeezed her hand gently giving her a fanged smile. “I am glad to see my woman is back where she belongs,” Koga said testing the waters.

This time Kagome heard the low snarl issued from Sesshomaru’s throat. Turning her head she blinked up at him noticing his red-rimmed eyes as he took a threatening step towards Koga. Koga snarled in response leaning towards Sesshomaru pushing Kagome gently behind him. “Got something to say, mutt?”

Kagome jerked Koga back placing her hand on his chest. “Koga now is not the time to be fighting, we have to face Naraku soon.” She looked at Sesshomaru who was still snarling his hands starting to glow, Jaken scuttling away from his lord. She turned back to Koga. “I’m not your woman, Koga. We have been through that. I am honored to be considered part of your pack and you know that I do love you…as a friend. Didn’t you promise Ayame to mate her?” She asked raising her brow.

Koga snorted before taking a step back. “That doesn’t matter. I have already mated Ayame, and she is expecting our first cub.” He smiled down at her crossing his arms over his chest. “Wolves have several mates.” He declared with pride in his voice. “You would be my second mate and add to the pack.”

Kagome grit her teeth balling her fists at her side. “You moron.” She growled. “What makes you think I would even consider mating anyone who already has a mate?” She took a deep breath trying to remain calm. Koga always seemed to get her rilled up, a real talent for it actually much like her beloved best friend. “If I do mate  _anyone_ , not that I will, I will be their only one, and they will be mine. I do not share...ever.”

Koga furrowed his brows for a moment rubbing the back of his neck. “But Kagome, you have known I wanted to mate you?”

She nodded briskly. “I have, and have I never once agreed. I know about the costumes of youkai, Koga. Just because you  _claim_  to love me and want me will not make it happen. I have always told you that I did not wish to mate you. I want to be your friend, Koga. You are an important person to me, your whole pack is, but having my mate have another is something I can not live with, can you not understand that?”

Koga mumbled under his breath for a few moments before giving her a short nod. “I understand Kagome.” He paused before turning towards his pack who was listening intently to the exchange. “However, if you change your mind you know where to find me.”

“Thanks, Koga. Please be safe out there today.” Koga chuckled shaking his head as he held up his hand waving once at her as he walked away disappointed that Kagome once again had shot him down.

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru noting that his eyes returned to their normal molten gold in color as he studied her face. He had an odd expression on his face as they continued to stare at each other. Closing her eyes briefly she turned her gaze away feeling her own body starting to respond to that simple look. The look of promises that have yet to come. What the hell was up with all the demons in her life? “Come on, let’s get this over with.” She said in a flat voice.

As they walked she thought about the exchange with Koga. It was true, she would never except anyone who insisted on having another, even a concubine. She knew that this was the way things were done in this era, but she would not back down on that. InuYokai mated with one person, for life which she took comfort in that fact. Her adopted father did have a harem, but it was for his soldiers, and her brother. She shivered trying not to think about that fact. She knew that youkai were sensual beings, they lived far too long not to be.

Inuyasha had told her one night that his father never mated Sesshomaru's mother or even his own. His father, Toga had married Inuyasha's mother of course by her request. Sesshomaru's mother had been someone his father had a contract with to procure an heir only. There was no love involved. Her stomach dropped thinking about it. Sesshomaru would do the same she was sure if he did indeed want to mate her. She didn't think she could live with that fact. She was sure any child she had would be a hanyou, not a full-blooded demon he would want. She was surprised at the feeling that gripped her at the mere thought of him doing so if he was intending to mate her. No, Inuyasha was wrong. He wouldn't want her as a mate. She was human...sort of. He may be tolerant of humans now, but not enough to mate them. 

Sesshomaru gripped her arm suddenly as she practically ran into his back she was so lost in thought. He turned his body leaning closer to her making eye contact for a moment before speaking. “For the record miko, not all demons take several mates.”

“What?” She raised a brow. Where the hell did that come from? The realization of what he was telling her slowly trickled into her mind making her blush deeply as he pinned her with an intense gaze feeling her body heat up.

Lowering his face next to hers, his cheek rubbed against hers as he spoke. “As an InuYokai, this Sesshomaru would only take one mate…for life.” He said in a husky voice. He could smell the shifting of her scents as his lips brushed against her ear as he spoke to her. Confusion, shock, desire, and then sadness. 

He had spoken to Inuyasha this morning on the hunt for breakfast. His brother warned him that he needed to let Kagome know his intentions, and soon. She was not one to have her life dictated to her. He, of course, knew that already from his previous encounters with her. It was something he could appreciate, it was her inner strength as well as her light that drew him in.

He wanted her to know that he would never have another. Any heir he would have would be from her, he would not touch another now his mind was made up. His beast would not allow it. He wouldn't either. The thought repulsed him. Now was not the time to tell her that he had his sites set on her knowing that would possibly confuse her. She needed to be strong for what was to come, not distracted. However, that did not negate the fact he would not drop the subtle hint. She was intelligent, and he was counting on that fact. He would give her a couple of days after the battle before he started to serious court her.

Shivering in response to his proximity Kagome tried to regulate her breathing. She would be lying to herself if his presence didn’t affect her. It did in a big way. He was always larger than life in her eyes since she met him all those years ago. “I know.” She said softly, her voice barely a whisper against his skin. “My father only has one mate.”

Pulling back he applied the slightest of pressure on her arm before releasing her, his fingers grazing against her hand. He turned walking once again leaving Kagome standing there for a moment a flustered mess watching his hair sway with his step memorizing her for a moment. She took a deep breath trying to harden her heart and mind when it came to Sesshomaru and the effect he had on her. It wouldn't do for her to even entertain such a notion. Squaring her shoulders, she picked up her pace to catch up to him.

They approached her father last, her nerves increasing. She knew that her father would be able to scent Sesshomaru on her. She needed to make sure a fight did not break out, after all, she was already part of The House of the Stars.

Blowing out a quick breath she approached him. Her father beamed down at her as he tugged her into his arms. She knew the moment he could scent Sesshomaru because his arms tightened almost painfully around her, his body stiffening. “What have you done, cousin?” Lord Nozomu said harshly. His voice coming out glutaral as his own beast was fighting to be released she knew from the past.

Squirming in his hold she looked up at him. “Father wait. Please.” She said.

“You smell of Sesshomaru. You are part of  _my_ house,  _my_ pack.” He growled low looking down at her his single blue stripe on each cheek becoming jagged.

“It’s not what you think.” She said louder. “I have his scent because of Naraku.” She explained quickly. “He gave me new clothes placing his scent on me to throw him off. We must make it appear that there is no one else is here to challenge him. He will feel confident he will win if it appears it is only us."

He studied her face for a moment not scenting any deception, only nervousness. He loosened his hold around her. “This one understands.” He finally said. “It doesn’t mean that this one likes it.”

Placing both her hands on his chest she smiled up at him. “I know, father.”

Releasing his hold on her he studied her for a moment noticing how she shifted from foot to foot clearly uncomfortable. He would deal with this issue later. She was his, his pup to protect. Sesshomaru had no claim over her. She belonged with him and his house.

Smirking over at his cousin he lifting his hands tugging at the cord around his neck pulling out a pendant. “This one wishes you to wear this, aijou.” He peered down at Kagome putting the cord around her neck, grasping her thick locks of hair shifting them away from the cord so it nestled against her breastbone on her clothing.

Looking down Kagome picked up the pendant studying it before looking back at him. “It’s beautiful.” She smiled. It had a large black InuYokai in their true form circling a bright blue star, the same star that was on her father and brother's foreheads.

“It is the pendant from The House of the Stars, your real home.” He said patting her on the head. “Wear it with pride.”

Wrapping her hands around his waist, Kagome leaned her head against her father’s chest hearing his heart’s rapid beat against her ear. The familiar scent of his musk enveloped her as he returned the gesture. “Thank you, I am proud to wear it.”

Kagome pulled away handing her father the sutra explaining how to use it. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek telling him to be careful today before stepping away ready to get back to the others to prepare for the upcoming battle. The clearing was starting to become lighter, the time was close.

Sesshomaru met his cousin’s eye lifting a brow at him. “Jaken, take the miko back to the others. This Sesshomaru wishes to speak in private.”

Jaken kowtowed backing away slowly from the two lords who were glaring daggers at each other. He tugged at Kagome’s hand leading her away from the two. “Come, Kagome-sama.” He said in a strained voice.

Sesshomaru watched for a few moments before Kagome was clearly out of earshot. He turned his gaze back to his cousin. “You know what this means, cousin. This one will tell her soon.” He said.

“She is mine.” Lord Nozomu growled.

“She is your pup. This one will mate her making her mine.” Sesshomaru said. “This Sesshomaru is only telling you what is about to happen.” He turned to leave not waiting for a response.

Lord Nozomu pursed his lips watching Sesshomaru go. Yes, Kagome was his pup, but she was also more than that to him. He wanted to be selfish and keep her with him. He had a lot to think about regarding this new development. He watched her yesterday from across the field as she interacted with the fox youkai. He knew from her stories that it was her son. He had been selfish keeping her away from her kit.

When she told him that she was the Shikon no Tama miko he had not believed her even though he scented no deception from her. It was because he didn’t want to accept it. She was the light in these dark times. She brought so much to his household since her arrival. He would have to consider what Sesshomaru said after the battle. Letting go of his Kagome was harder than he had anticipated. He was not looking forward to seeing how his son would react to this development. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating chapters soon. I have changed a few things. Don't worry they will be updated soon. :)  
> I also have this on dokuga as well under a different name.


	6. See me fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle with Naraku has come.

The sun finally crested making the sky awash of pinks and tinted purples. Kagome watched from the log by the campfire as the people, well demons, started to bustle with activity. Her own pack packing things up efficiently before they left to meet Naraku. She was taking a moment to gather her strength before the battle.

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and the original pack would confront Naraku keeping the others hidden to throw him off. They didn’t want to chance him running off or sending a puppet. They wanted to finish this and end his terror on Japan before he moved to other lands.

She closed her eyes trying desperately to forget the strange events of the morning. It had shaken her if she was being honest with herself. It would do her no good to dwell on something right now that held little significance to her compared to making sure Naraku met his end. If she was being completely honest with herself she had no interest in mating Sesshomaru or anyone for that matter. Once she knew what she was, well…what she thought she was, the chosen one, she dismissed that idea. It would do no good to mate with someone to only outlive them by a long shot.

Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome and frowned. He could tell she was struggling with something, he felt a tinge of guilt for warning her this morning, but it needed to be done. Placing his hand on her shoulder he gave it a gentle squeeze. When she opened her eyes slowly he could see her resolve. “It’s time.” He said holding out his hand pulling her to a standing position.

They didn’t speak as they each walked through the forest to the small clearing. Kagome’s heart began to pick up the pace the closer they got to their destination. She looked over at Inuyasha as they walked towards the break in the trees where the old well sat in silence while the troops broke off circling the field hidden within the trees. They knew Naraku would come to them when he found them near feeling the shards that Kagome carried. They wanted to ensure that this battle stayed away from the village proper.

“Inuyasha,” Kagome whispered as they broke though through the trees. Her eyes were wide as she stared longingly at the well. “Does…does it still work?”

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, his mouth tugging down at the corners of his mouth before he looked ahead once again. “Yes.” He said quietly. “I promised your mother I would find you. I went every month for supplies and to update her.”

“I wanted so desperately to go home last night.”

“I know.”

“There were just too many of the others around.”

Inuyasha didn’t respond with words to her remark but simply grabbed her hand and curled his clawed fingers around hers as they stopped. He looked down at Kagome watching her reaction as she continued to look at the worn well that sat in the middle of the field. Her lip trembled, and she sucked a breath trying to calm her racing heart. _‘Soon. I can go home soon.’_

Shippo placed his large hand on her shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze kissing her cheek as he passed. Sango with Kirara held in her arms and Miroku doing the same. They all knew this would be difficult for her to see. She was so close to her way home but was unable to do anything about it.

Sesshomaru could smell the emotions rolling off the small miko as she stood there for a moment. He was impressed with the pack as they offered her comfort as they took up their positions spreading out along the outskirts of the clearing. He wanted to go to her, it was an odd sensation for him to feel. It was deeper than just the possessiveness he started to have when concerning Kagome. He wanted to take her pain away. She met his eyes for a moment, the pain he saw he could understand. She tried to offer him a strained smile before her eyes looked up at the sky when the winds picked up.

The clouds darken approaching swiftly, a swirling angry mass. They were not natural, and they knew that the time had come. “Ready, K’gome?” Inuyasha called out to her from her left.

Kagome gave him a nod slipping her bow from her shoulder and held it loosely in her hands taking comfort in the familiar weight of the weapon. She looked over to her right at Sesshomaru once again who stood there watching the approaching storm looking calm and composed as always. How she wished she could look self-possessed and unruffled as he did at this moment.

The wind picked up even more in the clearing followed by increased pressure. Kagome covered her eyes to shield from the debris that pelted her delicate skin. Lowering her hand when the winds died down she saw Naraku standing there with a surprised, but pleased expression on his face. Several lower yokai behind him hissing waiting for his command.

“Well, this is a pleasant surprise.” Naraku smiled wider as he looked at Kagome standing across from him. “I thought you were dead, my little miko.”

Kagome notched an arrow lifting it to train on Naraku. “Sorry to disappoint you.” She said coolly.

He chuckled as he sauntered forward closing the distance to the well. Kagome’s eyes flicked to the well, the weathered boards with gnarled vines that made up the structure looked so innocent, she didn’t want Naraku anywhere near it.

Naraku saw her movement as she looked at the well. “Missing home are we?” He purred standing next to the well, his clawed finger dragging across the wood leaving deep gouges in his wake.

Her eyes widened briefly before narrowing them lifting her bow higher taking a small step closer to him.

“I know all your secrets, Higurashi Kagome.” He raised an elegant brow at her. “Hmm, the girl who jumped through time.”

“That’s enough half-breed. Have you come to surrender?” Sesshomaru barked at him. No one needed to know where Kagome came from. Especially the others that lie in wait.

“Be careful who you call a half-breed, Lord of the West.” Naraku sat gracefully on the side of the well. “And I am not speaking of your brother either. Although he is more demon than human now it seems, I speak of Kagome.”

Looking down into the depths of the well, Naraku looked up at Kagome and gave her a wicked smile. “Don’t worry, I cannot pass through this portal to your home. I found out all your secrets when I sent Kikyo through before she acted on her own accord and got rid of you once she returned. I suppose she could pass due to the fact she carried a part of  _your_  soul. What she learned made her quite put out with you, learning you are  _not_  entirely human or her reincarnation. Sadly, I had to readjust my plans after, but now that you are here, I  _will_  have you.”

“What the hell are you spouting.” Inuyasha hissed. “Kagome  _is_  human and  _is_  that bitch’s reincarnation.”

“No, Inuyasha, she is not at all.” He grinned. “Did you find it odd that she lived through your brother’s poison attack?”

“That was because of my father’s sword, bastard.”

He let out a small laugh at that statement shaking his head. “No, that is not the reason. Did you not wonder why she was able to call her soul back from Kikyo once it was  _all_  gone or the fact she lived when she took an arrow to the back to save you. You were told then that time does not touch her, ne?”

Kagome lowered her bow fractionally panic began to curl in her gut. Of course, she thought she knew what she was, it was something she never wanted anyone to know. She especially didn’t want anyone to know she came from the future.

Naraku stood taking a tentative step towards her. “I sent Kikyo to find out about you and why this well was so important to you.” He looked around the clearing before his eyes landed on her once again. “To think in 500 years this will be where you live at the shrine. I saw it all when I looked through her memories. I always knew you were different pet, you are more than you seemed and now I know why.

“She found your grandfather sweeping the shrine when she emerged from the well, of course, he didn’t know it was  _not_ you. Very interesting man, I must say. He greeted Kikyo asking her why she returned so soon, and if everything was alright. He was most regretful when Kikyo asked him what you were, why you were so different. The poor man broke down telling her everything stating he was not allowed to tell you, that it wasn’t time to do so.”

“That’s enough Naraku.” Kagome snapped, her heart slamming against her chest, she prayed he didn’t know what she was. The chosen one. She had the blood of the Kamis in her. “It doesn’t matter what you  _think_ I am. I am a human. A  _human_  miko. I do not know of this portal that you speak of, you are imagining things.”

“Now my pet, we both know that simply is not true. I can smell your lies. Do not worry though for I will claim you as my own, and we can rule these lands, this  _world_  together.”

“You lie. You know nothing.”

“Oh?” Naraku pulled a small item from his pocket and looked down it, his delicate claw tracing something on it. “How is it I have a picture of you from your own room in my possession then?”

He tossed it towards Kagome, a small wind guiding it to her feet. She didn’t look at first, her eyes trained on the demon in front of her. “Well…look at it pet. I do not lie.”

Her eyes flicked briefly down, and she paled. There at her feet was a photo taken with her mother, Souta, and Inuyasha smiling brightly at the camera in front of her home. Well…everyone except Inuyasha who had his same disgruntled expression on his face. Of course, she knew better, he was happy that day. The corner of his mouth tilted slightly, and his eyes held humor. Her stomach dropped. That picture was on her desk at home.

She fired her arrow it shown brightly with her reiki, and swirls of purple that clearly where youki surprising Sesshomaru as it clipped Naraku’s arm, he could smell the holy energy, but also that of the youki. _‘What the hell is she?’_

His beast rumbled. _‘ **It matters not, she is ours. Human or not, it has been decided.’**_ He warned. **_‘No one will touch what is ours. End him.’_**

Naraku let out a small growl as the purification burned his arm off before it started to grow back. “It does not matter what you _think_ you know about me, Naraku. I will end you.” The arrow had hit what she had intended. The well. He, of course, didn’t know this yet. With a heavy heart, she destroyed the only passage to her home. Forever. The youki she used would ensure it damaged the magic that was held within. She couldn’t chance things going wrong with this fight with Naraku, he was known to gain the upper hand at times and she didn’t want him to have the opportunity to even have a  _chance_  to go to her future. Her home. She just hoped no one had noticed that she had used youki with her holy power.

“I see we have to do this the hard way then. Rest assured Kagome, you will be mine when this is done. I will not leave until I have you.” He nodded behind her, his grin spreading across his handsome face.

Her stomach knotted when the screams from the village rang across the field. Her head whipped around watching in horror as hundreds of demons circled above the village trying to find a way past the wards, each hissing when they hit the barrier. Large boulders that pulsed a deep purple held in their deadly claws, each dropping them through the protective wards. Miasma burst forth from them seeping through the barrier and the lands surrounding the area, killing all living things in their wake. He was killing the land  _and_ the people.

“You can end this, Kagome. Just come with me now.” Naraku urged taking a tentative step forward gesturing towards her. He knew that she would do everything to protect the innocence, even if it meant offering her own life.

She briefly looked back at him before she twisted her body heading towards the village. “Rin.” She yelled. She had to make sure she was safe. Her thoughts raced as she rushed towards the village, her only goal is to save them. All of them.

“KAGOME!” Shippo yelled, his clawed hand missing her as she raced by.

“Keep him busy.” She called over her shoulder never breaking her stride her speed increasing as she pumped her legs harder to get to them. She had to make it. The village was precious to her pack, as well as the people within.

The sounds of growls and yips resounded around the field as she fled as several more waves of hordes of Naraku’s demons descended on her group. Their hidden allies making their presence finally known to join the battle.

She rolled her body avoiding the demons that swooped down to grab her, circling to come back. She bounced back up not losing her momentum forward. She let out a yelp when she was lifted and carried forward. She looked up to see Sesshomaru carrying her, Bakusaiga drew in his other hand as he slashed his way through the minions who rushed at them keeping her close to his person.

“Put me down near the village.” She yelled over the din fisting the material on his shoulder to hold on. Sesshomaru gripped her waist tighter, his nails digging into her hip as he moved with ease as if he didn’t have someone hanging onto him, unleashing several strong attacks along the way causing some of the demons in the air to scatter moving off towards the field where the battle could be heard.

Kagome took in the scene in front of her when Sesshomaru set her down keeping the attackers at bay. The villagers were scattering from the miasma, some had fallen due to the miasma that permeated the area crawling slowly across the hard ground. Some already had perished to the deadly gases. Screams and cries filled the air in their desperation to flee but not wanting to leave their protective bubble. They were trapped.

She could taste the poison in the air, a sour bitter taste that coated her nose as well as her mouth. Notching an arrow, she took a deep breath ignoring the acrid taste in the air, digging deep within her to pull forth her energy taking aim at the swarms of demons that surrounding the wards waiting for their prey to flee so they could get their claws on them.  _‘Hit the mark.’_ She breathed as she released her taunt string.

Sesshomaru slashed at the last demon that surrounded them, his hair raising on the back of his neck. He turned abruptly watching as Kagome made her shot her powers rising to make her glow brightly. The arrow she released blazed, her power burned luminously in a deadly seductive dance as it flew. Her mark hit true in the middle of the hordes that surrounded the barrier.

They were thrown to the ground when the burst of power with debris rushed them in a wave. He covered her petite frame with his larger one as they were pummeled with bits and pieces of demon’s entrails, and ash. What surprised him the most was the purification did not harm him, it felt odd …pleasant as it ruffled his clothes tossing his silver locks, tickling his cheek. He should have known that her purification would not harm him, he was a powerful demon after all.

Raising his head, he looked back at the village almost reluctantly. He was shocked to see the demons were no more, not only that the land that had once been scorched by miasma was now clean and sparkling with new life. Villagers were crying in relief holding each other, she had restored not only life to the lands but also the people. He stared in awe for a moment trying to understand how she brought life back to the people. No miko should be able to do that.

Shaking his head, confident that Rin and the others were safe he lifted his body off hers looking down to make sure she was alright. She rolled out from under him getting to her feet starting to run back towards the battle. He paused briefly before rushing towards her grabbing her around the waist once more. He would ensure she was safe, Naraku wouldn’t get that change to get her before he, himself ended the vile creature. His minutes were numbered, and so were the miko’s before she was claimed by him.

The battle was fierce, though they were making headway, each trying to get to Naraku who stood in the center of the field surrounded, his hordes of minions keeping him well protected as an endless stream came rushing towards them.

Kagome pulled out her katanas slashing her way towards him not wanting to waste her arrows she knew she would need them soon enough. She was sure she could hit him with her arrow from here, but she was concerned with her allies. She looked up at him as she made progress, an unreadable expression on his face. It was unsettlingly that each time her eyes would meet his, the intensity of his gaze made her more determined to end him.

Sesshomaru positioned himself near her helping her clear a path taking on most of the hordes. It was easy for him with his demon senses to watch her as she slashed, disemboweled and beheaded all in her path, her blades glowing brightly with her reiki. The smell of her blood thick in the air. He knew she didn’t have any life-threatening injury, each wound she received nothing more than a small nick here and there. Her scent overpowering that of the death and gore they were leaving.

He felt his beast clamoring to be released. Lust coiling in his abdomen as he watched her. He knew it was a natural reaction to battle. It was bloodlust at its finest. He knew that most would want to have a good rut after any battle which explained why he was smelling the arousal of others in the air. He shoved his beast back as far as he could knowing if he released him that he could possibly kill everyone here, even his allies. He couldn’t stop him from claiming the miko once he was free, gritting his teeth he tightened his hold on him.

He began to wonder if the little miko was playing with Shippo and Inuyasha yesterday when fighting with the wooden swords. She was far better than she was then. She would drop her body sliding effortlessly under several demons bringing her swords up between their legs as she did. She would roll, slash and plunge as she got to her feet once again. It was beginning to be difficult to stay near her which caused his frustration to build. The opposing demons trying to separate her from everyone.

Naraku’s hordes were falling faster than he could command them. He had lost sight of his prize several times when they tried to herd her towards him, but they knew not to kill her, she was needed alive. She couldn’t die in any case, but he wanted her to be by his side and see what he was going to do helpless but to watch. He wanted her to use all her energy now so when he had her, she would be that much easier to claim. His eyes finally locked with Kagome’s as she gained ground on him, just had he intended her to. She would come to him, and he would have her in his grasp soon never to let her go.

Kagome grunted as she slashed at the demon not before it was able to slash her side. Sheathing her swords, she paced forward grabbing her bow as the demons seem to part for her with ease. She felt the skin on her side stretch and pull as it tore open even more. It didn’t matter. She would end him. Naraku met her gaze smirking. His crimson eyes twinkling with delight.

“This is only the beginning, Kagome. We  _will_  be together.” He said in a soothing tone his voice clear as she closed in on him raising her bow keeping an even stride forward, her arrow pointing at him, her reiki building with each step. She stopped suddenly, her eyes hard as she pulled back her string further preparing to shoot.

He nodded his head over her shoulder, but she didn’t take her eyes off him and that was her mistake. Her breath left her body feeling the burning pain from the blade that slashed against her back. She tumbled to her knees landing on her hands, her hand gripping her bow tight trying to regulate her breathing, her arrow falling to the ground.

“My job is done, M’lord.” A deep voice issued from behind her. She felt the aura of the unknown man disappear as she struggled to breathe, the warm wetness from their blood misting over her as he met his end.

Naraku reached out with his tentacle yanking her towards him. Pulling a barrier around himself and Kagome as soon as he had her in his grasp. He wanted her to come to him on her own, he had given her a choice, but she had chosen not to come on her own opting to shoot at him from a distance.

He was not opposed to forcing her hand making her come to heel, he would show everyone here what she was before he killed them all. He would relish their fear knowing that having her, he would be unstoppable.

Tossing her to the ground she tumbled several times before she rolled to a stop on her side. He walked around her as she tried to get up from the ground. Her hand curled around her bow as she rolled to her knees trying to push herself up to a standing position. He raised his foot, kicking her harshly in the face, her head snapping back falling back to the ground.

He met Inuyasha’s wild eyes as he slammed against the barrier calling her name. No, no one could come in here to disturb him. He would teach her to defy him and the others were helpless. Punishment was in order, and they would hear her scream begging for him to stop. He was amused when others attempted to help Inuyasha to get to his prize.

“Are you ready to come to my side?” He asked in a seductive voice looking down at Kagome.

“Never.” She croaked trying to regain her breathing turning her head towards Naraku narrowing her eyes.

He loved her defiance, she would be that much more fun to break, and if she didn’t break, well…he would still have her either way.

Tsking her as he circled her once again, as she pushed herself up wiping away the blood from her face. When she placed her hands on the damp earth to get up, his thin tendrils shot out pinning her hands to the ground. He felt the muscle, bone and sinew part with ease as he pierced through her delicate wrist anchoring them to the ground, so she could not move. His last tendril destroying her bow.

“Your struggles are futile, Kagome.” He ran his hand through her midnight tresses as she attempted to free her wrist. Wrapping his hand around her high ponytail, he yanked her head back enjoying the feel of her silken hair. “You will come to me. You will be mine.”

“Fuck you.” She spat as she continued to struggle.

Removing his hand from her hair he wiped the blood and spittle from his face grinning down at her. He stepped back tilting his head to the side watching her. It was a shame that she didn’t take him up on his offer to be at his side, but no matter, he would just  _make_  her comply. He could heal the damage he was about to do later.

Time seemed to stop for Kagome. She lifted her head slowly as she continued to struggle, hearing the muted cries of her name. She was so close to the edge of the barrier she could almost touch it, that is if she had use of her hands. She would have been frightened seeing the jagged marks on the demons faces, or the red eyes if she didn’t know they were trying to save her. They were her allies trying to achieve the same goal as she was, Naraku’s end. It was left up to her now.

Her eyes moved meeting Inuyasha’s as he and Sesshomaru tried in vain to get to her. His eyes were wide, full of fear and desperation. Meeting his gaze for a moment she gave him a small nod. “It’s okay.” She mouthed to him. That didn’t seem to appease him at all. He let out a bellowing snarl slamming against the barrier.

Sesshomaru’s feral growl startled her as he began to slash at the barrier in earnest. His magenta markings becoming more jagged with each swipe of his sword. She tried to give a reassuring look blocking out Naraku’s ramblings. It did no good, she could see his features start to shift as he struggled with his beast.

Her father’s crimson eyes flared as he snarled attacking the barrier with vigor, her brother by his side. His eyes met his for a moment, and he stilled. He let out a roaring cry before he started to attack the barrier once again. She wanted to reassure them all that she would live, that she would survive what was to come, but she knew she couldn’t. They couldn’t know what she was…the chosen one.

She needed to conserve her energy right now. She needed Naraku to think he had the upper hand, coming closer to her person. To touch her. She was not sure she could wield her swords right now, her wrists had shattered when Naraku had anchored them, but she could feel her own bodies response to the damage, it was trying to heal her. _‘Not yet. Let him think you are beaten, then you will strike.’_

“Mama,” Shippo screamed as Naraku came next to her removing his tendrils in time to give her a vicious kick to the side slamming her into the barrier. Her small body bounced off landing at the edge. She opened her eyes letting out a pained whimper. Shippo’s red eyes met hers as his claws scraped against it. “No.” He cried out as Naraku came closer to her.

Kagome let out a wheezing chuckle as she turned her head watching him approach. Her body ached all over. She knew she had cracked a rib or two from that last hit, but it didn’t matter. Trying to clear her vision knowing her eye was starting to swell she keep her eyes upon him. She was sure she looked just fucking peachy right now.

The taste of copper filled her mouth, she thought he had loosened some of her teeth from the harsh blow to her face. She ran her tongue against her teeth before leaning over to spit out the blood. “You're pathetic.” She rasped. No, he would not win this battle of wills. She was strong enough to endure this for everyone.

Letting out a dramatic sigh Naraku knelt next to her ignoring her words. “I had hoped that you would learn that your place is by my side, however, I will just have to convince you.” He said in a mocking tone.

It was time to let the others know. He would relish in their fear knowing that their fate was sealed. Standing up to his full height he watched her as she struggled once again to stand to hold onto her side. He would admit, he admired her strength. It was nothing compared to his, however. Shooting out another tendril he pierced her side followed by another that pierced her shoulder holding her in place lifting her up. “You wield the powers of the Kamis and yet you are so easily beaten.” He laughed as he shot out several more into her petite body.

Each hit, her body would jerk violently, but she never cried out. She would not give him the satisfaction. Was this her purpose. To die for the others? No. That couldn’t be it, she was the chosen one. She knew she was indeed something different, and Naraku had already said it. She had the power within. Deep within her, she knew. She could feel it clawing at her struggling to be released.

“You have the fate of everyone and world on your delectable shoulders, and how have they repaid you? The Kamis that created you have forgotten you, and the ones you so fiercely protect shun you aside.”

Coming closer to her, he cupped her cheek tenderly. The pad of his thumb brushing against the swelling of her cheek. He listened for a moment as her heart beat wildly in her chest. “Isn’t that your greatest sorrow, to have them shun you for  _what_ you are. Is that why you never showed your true self to them.” He asked in a tender voice.

She didn’t answer his query, she knew he had a flair for the dramatics in any case. She sucked in several sharp breaths as he twisted his tendrils in her with a smirk playing on his lips. He was trying to break her, to make her cry out in pain. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction even though she wanted to scream from the rippling pain he was causing her.

“You can rest now, Kagome. All you have to do is yield to me. I can take your pain away.” His tongue darted out licking the blood from her lips. “Delicious.” He hummed. The power of her blood danced on his tongue. His eyes slid half-masts savoring the flavor. _‘This is what real power taste like. The power of the Gods themselves.’_

“I will never be yours, Naraku. NEVER!” She snarled tilting her head high.

He let out a chuckle as he studied her. He lifted his head looking around at the others outside the barrier. Yes, they had defeated his hordes of minions at his disposal, but that didn’t matter. What mattered was Kagome, and he had her at his mercy. Try as they might, they could never enter. He had seen to that.

“As you wish, just remember when you are there a shell of the person you were, I had given you a choice, and you have chosen pain.” He lifted her higher slamming her into the barrier repeatedly hearing the bones crunch with each hit. He tossed her across the barrier where she hit hard landing in a heap not moving. Her dark tresses covering her face.

He walked at a sedate pace listening to her heart race in her chest. No, she couldn’t die. It didn’t mean that he couldn’t damage her enough where she was helpless to fight back.

Coming to a stop a few feet from her he shot his tendrils into her pumping the deadly toxin in her. He would weaken her before he claimed her as his own. She wouldn’t be able to fight back; the others were helpless but to watch as he claimed his prize.

Kagome’s tilted her head back letting out a silent scream as the tendrils entered her, each pumping miasma into her body. Her body arched as she began to glow her arms spread wide as the tendrils that pierced her turned to ash. An unknown force lifted her from the ground making the ground shake causing everyone to tumble. She felt the unknown force within her finally snap. The winds picked up suspending Kagome in the air. Pure light poured into her all-around shooting through the barrier, as pink, purple and golden sparks licked up her skin.

With an explosion of power, the barrier fell throwing everyone there to the ground under the pressure of her power. Each of them being thrown away from the barrier with such force it had shocked them. No one had been able to break through, even when they combined their attacks.

Sesshomaru tried to lift himself off the ground unable to get any further than lifting his head as he watched Kagome. The pressure pressing his lean form into the ground holding him there. His beast roared to be released to get to her. It was an uncomfortable feeling not being able to shift completely into his true form ripping Naraku to shreds for touching her. He had been fighting with his beast for the past several minutes when Naraku had beaten her. His features already started to shift, now he was stuck between forms.

Digging his clawed fingers into the ground he let out a snarl of frustration watching Kagome stand before Naraku alone. His struggles prove futile as he tried to move as he took in the scene before him, his eyes never leaving her petite form.

Fear gripped him watching her levitate from the ground, her broken form arched in pain. The small sparks surrounding her as the lights whirled around her before sinking into her. His fear was she was going to die, he wouldn’t allow that. He would make sure she came back to him. She was his.

Inuyasha looked around the field trying to push himself up. Everyone. Every fucking one that was there was watching her unable to move a muscle. He wanted to get to her. She looked so frail and small. Broken. Something he had never seen with her before. He had promised to protect her. He refused to let his mind wander any further, she wouldn’t die. She couldn’t. They just got her back. “Kagome.” He let out a low growl, his hand shooting out trying to dig into the ground, he would drag himself to her side inch by inch if he had to.

Naraku hissed in pain as he was thrown away from her, the jewel ripping from his body bouncing on the sodden ground towards her. Struggling against the pressure so he could get to the jewel, he looked at her as she gained her footing. The silence that followed was deafening.

“Naraku.” Kagome murmured as she locked eyes with him. “Rise.” She said in a clear musical voice. She unsheathed her katanas in her hands tightly wincing as the pain shot up her arm, the pain was minimal at least. Her body working overtime to heal her but the miasma that was coursing through her was making it slower than usual. She needed all her strength for this fight. She was immortal, but she didn’t want to test that theory right now. Now she had to finish this.

She bent down picking up the jewel placing it securely in her haori. Taking a deep breath, she studied him waiting for him to get to his feet and speak releasing the power holding him down. He was always one to talk someone to death before fleeing or trying to kill them. Now that she had the jewel she knew he would engage her feeling confident he would win. He wouldn’t leave without the jewel just as she wanted.

Naraku followed her movements with narrowed eyes. “I will be taking that jewel back, pet.” He growled getting up to his feet unsheathing his sword. “And I will claim your body after I punish you again.”

Kagome clicked her tongue as she slid her feet apart readying her swords keeping her eyes on him. She felt the thrum of power zing through her, and all her teachings coming to mind as she studied him. “That will  _never_  have Naraku. The jewel nor I am yours for the taking.” She said in a calm voice.

Naraku stalked forward slowly feeling lust building in his abdomen as he took in Kagome. She was a stunning sight to behold even bruised, bloody, and tattered clothing. He would toy with her for now savoring his victory over her making it that much sweeter. He had weakened her intentionally with his miasma, as well as damaging her body. She wouldn’t be able to heal herself fast enough.

“Be careful Naraku,” Kagome said with a chuckle. “It is I who hold the jewel right now, and you are unable to regenerate…unlike me.”

“I don’t need the jewel to beat you, pet. You are weakened, unskilled at swordplay unlike me, although I will enjoy this foreplay with you.”

Kagome slid her right foot back bracing herself watching Naraku’s body coil for the strike. He didn't disappoint her when he swung his sword in a high arc racing towards her. She lifted her right arm blocking his hit feeling the impact jar her body. She grunted kicking out her right leg out landing a hit to his hip causing him to stumble back.

Regaining his footing he circled Kagome’s small form with her following his every move. “Perhaps I will claim you here and now before I end everyone with the jewel.” He mused. “I am sure they will enjoy the show, watching your lithe little body squirm in pleasure.”

Kagome narrowed her eyes swallowing the bile in her throat. “That will never happen, Naraku.” She hissed.

“We shall see.” He smirked. Trying to catch her off guard he swooped in low to slash at her knee. Kagome was unable to sidestep the hit but at the last moment causing her to stagger slightly, lifting his arm as he slammed the pommel of the sword against her already swelling bruised cheek. She flicked her wrist out as he passed striking his face in the process earning a strike of her own.

Naraku lifted his hand and saw blood on his fingers. He gave her a feral smile as he licked the blood clean. “Not as good as yours.” He laughed. “But soon I will be tasting all of you.”

Without warning, Kagome lashed out with a series of attacks gaining ground on him as he continued to deflect and parry her assault. He was surprised at her skill and strength. Letting out an angry bellow he released thick tentacles wrapping them around her body, squeezing her tight. “Enough.” He barked at her, taking a deep breath savoring her scent.

Yanking her towards him until she was flush against his body he nuzzled her neck. “Playtime is over. Now is the time for you to submit to me.” He rumbled licking her neck.

Kagome squirmed in his hold trying to take a deep breath, his hold on her body too tight. Blinding pain erupted from her neck as Naraku bit savagely. She could feel his youki trying to enter her body, the claim he was trying to place on her. _‘Like hell, you will claim me.’_

Kagome’s body shined radiantly as she arched her back pushing her powers forth, she dropped her swords from her hands gripping the material of his robes tight holding him as close as she could. “Go to hell, asshole.” She wheezed.

He staggered as he felt the searing pain ripple through him watching in horror as the once dark tentacles holding her to him turn white as they traveled back to his person breaking into ash as they went. He dropped Kagome in his panic trying to remove them before they reached him. He was starting to crumble to ash, it wasn’t supposed to happen this way. How could she purify him without her arrow or even swords?

Dropping from his hold, Kagome landed on the ground in a heap taking precious gulps of air. Moving her body slowly she brushed her hands against her swords before grasping them in her hold. She moved sluggishly towards him as he began to hack away at his own body to stop the purification. He had a moment before Kagome reached him kneeling before him on the ground struggling to stand.

Lifting her cerulean eyes to his panicked crimson ones, she crossed her arms in front of her she leaned closer to him bringing up her swords uncrossing her arms as she did. The sounds of the swords swishing through the air echoed across the clearing as they sliced him at the waist and neck.

Blood flecked out of his mouth as he stared down at her with wide eyes not able to comprehend what was happening. He watched in an odd sense of detachment as she knelt in front of him panting and broken. A wet sloshing sounds met his ringing ears feeling no pain at that moment.

Kagome eyes never left his as the purification power washed over her from Naraku, lifting her hair delicately. She couldn’t hear anything other than her own harsh breathing watching Naraku shift breaking into pieces, struggling to regenerate in a futile attempt. It would do no good, he was fading to ash his eyes never leaving hers.

“We will be together.” He smiled at her as he turned to dust, it swirled around her.

Releasing her hold on the others she dropped her swords reaching with a shaking hand into her inside pocket of her haori for the vail of the few shards that were housed within it emptying them into her waiting palm.

The Shikon Jewel shifted and fused together turning a bright pink in her palm. She looked around the clearing noticing the deafening silence. She met Inuyasha’s eyes giving him a relieved smile that it was now complete landing back on her haunches exhaling a breath.

Before Inuyasha take a step towards her once he got to his feet, Kagome gasped as a light enveloped her and the Skinon Jewel pulsed once again merging with her body making his steps falter trying to comprehend what he was seeing.

Alone in the center of the clearing as the others surround her she fought with the burning pain that zinged through her body a faint voice resounded in her head. She was tugged backward from the ground and up into the air when a Meido portal opened above her sucking her in.

“Kagome!” Inuyasha leaped into the air trying to grasp her outstretched hand.

Eyes wide full of fear, Kagome stretched her hand out, her fingers only meeting air. To her horror, the portal forced her away from Inuyasha watching as he fell to the ground.

“NO!” Her yell was swallowed up as the meido snapped closed around her winking out of existence. She was gone.


	7. Answers and Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome gets the answers that she has wanted.

“Where is she?” Shippo shouted as he ran towards Inuyasha who knelt on the ground, his head bowed his clawed fingers curling around Tessaiga. “Inuyasha, answer me.” He said more forcefully.

Lifting his face, he looked up at the sky, tears swimming in his eyes. “You don’t understand.” He rasped. “This was her destiny from the very beginning.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Shippo hissed.

“The jewel.” He swallowed the thickness in his throat. “It came from her body don’t you remember? She is to take the place of Midoriko. She is to take up the fight for her. She had warned us all before that this would happen.”

“We need to go get her!” Sango said as she landed on her knees next to Inuyasha shaking him. “You have to go and get her! She is all alone. We can’t lose her again, Inuyasha. We just got her back.”

“She will not be alone. Naraku will be with her.” He said through numb lips. “That is what he meant when he said they would be together.”

Sango growled under her breath slapping him hard. “Think Inuyasha, there has to be a way to get to her.”

Sesshomaru lifted himself up from the ground slowly still fighting to regain control of his beast. _‘You will calm down. We need this form to get to her.’_ He growled.

His beast snarled in frustration as he tried to release control. He was seeing red, she had disappeared now they needed to get to her. He knew that Sesshomaru was correct, but right now he wanted to rend everyone in his wake. Slowly he stepped back releasing his control from Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru tightened his hold on his beast as he paced towards his pack. His cousin, as well as Aisoku,  had joined the fray each speaking over each other.

“Enough.” He growled causing the others to stop their bickering for a moment before they each started once again.

Leaning towards Inuyasha he curled his hand around Tessaiga yanking it from his hold.

“Sesshomaru.” Inuyasha hissed.

Sesshomaru shot him a death glare tightening his hold on Tessaiga please that since he and Inuyasha had joined packs they could each wield the other's weapon. Unsheathing Tenseiga he handed it to Inuyasha narrowing his eyes at the welp daring him to speak out of turn again. _He_ was the alpha, not Inuyasha.

“You will revive the troops that have fallen, Shippo and Miroku will assist you. This one will go after the miko.” He said in a deadly voice.

He stepped away from the small group meeting his cousin’s eyes before raising Tessaiga high in the air whipping it through the air creating a small Meido portal of his own slipping through it. Before the shocked group could recover it closed behind him. _‘I’m coming for you my miko.’_

Kagome blinked her eyes against the bright light raising her hand to shield them trying to adjust to the brightness. Above her was a cloudless blue sky, large islands floating above her bobbing gently up and down. She recognized this place immediately. This is where she would meet the others when they wanted to speak to her.

Sitting up slowly she looked around the lush meadow full of flowers swaying gently in the warm breeze, teasing her ebony locks of hair. The scent of spring hung thick in the air. She closed her eyes trying to recall how she ended up here in this meadow, didn’t she just fight Naraku? How was it that she was here…where she dreamed?

“Hello, my child.” A soft voice greeted her.

Kagome blinked her eyes open slowly looking up at several people standing before her smiling down at her. “Is this another dream?” She breathed. The faces of the ones before her for once were clear, she was able to make out their beautiful features.

“No.” One woman answered with a lilting laugh. “We brought you here to speak with you without the others seeing us. There is much we must tell you.”

Kagome looked around as the others knelt in front of her sitting seiza style. “Where are we?” She asked her gaze falling to them once again.

“You are in the land of the Kamis, child.” The woman smiled. “I am Amaterasu. The goddess of the sun.”

Kagome swallowed the dryness in her throat as her eyes looked at her, slowly gazing at the others. Amaterasu chuckled lightly shaking her head. “We brought you here to finally have a proper meeting and answer the questions you have.”

“The chosen one,” Kagome mumbled.

“Exactly.” A man said. “You are the chosen one. The child of the Kamis.”

Kagome studied him for a moment recognizing him. He was Hachiman-shin, the God of War the divine protector of the Japanese people if she remembered correctly.

“Yes, you are correct, my child.” He chuckled, hearing her thoughts. “I am Yawata no Kami or Hachiman-chin, The God of War.”

“I’m not human?” Kagome asked blinking up at them. “The dreams…” She trailed off.

Amaterasu smiled at her gently leaning forward clasping her hand in hers. “No. You are a Kami on the human realm, we created you, _but_ you have the guise of a human, however, you are so much more Kagome. You carry a part of everyone, demons, half-demons, humans for we Kamis created all of them as well. That is why you are so accepting of them. That is also why I suspect some can detect youki within you, for they are part of you, too.”

Amaterasu gestured around to the others. “Each of us gave you a small part of our being, child. I created the egg that created you, and the others added part of their essence before placing you in your mother’s womb.”

She paused holding up her hand seeing Kagome’s questions. “We waited a long time to find two souls that were pure enough to raise you, Kagome. Your mother and father loved each other very much but were unable to have children of their own. We decided to intervene gifting them a child, which is you. They loved you as if you were their own. They were the only ones who truly knew you were not human. Not even your grandfather knew this. He always was told you were favored by the Kamis, having _some_ of our essence.”

“My brother? Is he…”

“No.” She shook her head. “We left them a gift once you were born helping them have another.”

“My father…if he was loved by you, and chosen, why did you let him die?” Kagome’s voice cracked when asking the question.

“We are Kamis Kagome. Humans can make their own decisions, can they not. We were saddened when your father was taken from your mother.”

Kagome gripped Amaterasu’s hand tighter. “It wasn’t fair.” She whispered.

“No, it wasn’t.” She agreed.

Kagome raised her eyes to them once again taking a cleansing breath before squaring her shoulders. “You keep saying I am here to make things right, I just don’t understand what I am to make right. I have no real power to speak of. I am _human,_ or least viewed as one.”

“You _do_ have power. You have the gift of healing others, their souls as well as their outlook on things. Why do you think everyone is drawn to you? You were created in _your_ time, so you would not have the prejudice against demons, you never have known any before. You accept all beings as they are. You are to make things balanced once again. Demons and humans need each other. The world you came from is full of hate, humans have lost their way. You are here to help with that. The jewel was placed in you as a catalyst to bring you here where you belong giving you the gift of a miko, however, you can do so much more, you will learn with time, child. You will remain in the human realm until we decide to turn it to dust.

“The jewel was never supposed to exist. Midoriko made it out of fear which caused this unbalance, you are here to help humans, as well as demons, see that there is a better way to coexist. You will bring that harmony here once again in time. Just be yourself, my child. You have already started to show others that humans and demons can exist together.”

“I see,” Kagome said quietly.

“Now,” Amaterasu said clearing her throat delicately. “As you know we are not allowed to interfere, but the fates.” She turned her narrowed eyes to three women who were huddled together blinking up owlishly at her before returned her gaze to Kagome. “They agree that there are things we must explain to you. We can hear your thoughts as well as your questions about your future.”

“The well,” Kagome said.

“Yes, you had to destroy the portal to your home.” She nodded. “Do not despair so, you will see your mother again in time. You were always meant to be here at _this_ time. We understand your reservations about getting too involved in this time, but you are needed to do so. The time you came from will be no more, but your mother, father, and others that you love will exist in the new time you are threading together with you being here, the fabric of time is changing and will continue to do so with your influence.”

“It’s almost time.” One of the fates murmured. “He is getting close.”

Amaterasu let out a frustrated breath now that their time was short and they had to send Kagome to a place where Sesshomaru could find her. “There is more we need to tell you. Naraku placed a partial claim on you when he bit you.” Kagome’s hand rose to her neck feeling the smoothness. “You are healed while here,” Amaterasu said shaking her head. “You will feel…unwell while you carry his partial claim.”

“How…” Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat. “Will it go away.” Kagome had no idea what to do about a partial claim, she hoped it would go away on its own.

“Sadly, no. The only way to remove it is to have another place their own claim on you. Only a demon can do that, not a human.”

Kagome shook her head, her heart sinking. “I never planned on mating or marrying anyone.” She said quickly. “I am immortal am I not? Why accept another if they will be taken from me with death.”

“That is not the case, my child. The one you mate will match your life, same with your children. Your kit, your _new_ father as well will carry your lifespan, therefore we brought you here knowing your reservations on doing so.”

“How is that possible?” Kagome whispered.

“It is in your blood, your essence. You can share that will others expanding their life as well, even humans if you wish. The time you are creating will be different, Kagome. In time humans will not have several offspring. They will mate as demons do, just one or two, they too will live longer. With you being here, it will be a ripple effect, like a stone thrown into the waters of time.

“You must find the one that will make you happy, Kagome. Do not fear to lose them. Love. You were made for that, do not close your heart off. It was Naraku’s intention to take your friend Sango with him, that is why he _created_ someone from his _own_ being to cut your back. It was for Sango to bear, making her weak, so when he claimed her the others would watch helplessly to do anything to save her in her weakened state, he thought having her would be the best way to keep the demons in order, she is strong enough to do so with his help. When he saw you, his plans changed. He didn’t plan on you being there, let alone strong enough or that you would heal as fast as you do.”

“Poison?” Kagome’s breath hitched.

“Fear not, child. You will not die, as you know you are immortal. It will just make you weaker than you should be, just like the partial claim.”

Amaterasu eyes looked the other Kamis who were there before leaning over kissing Kagome on her forehead. “Our time is over, my child. Remember what we told you Kagome. We will speak to you again.”

Kagome closed her eyes feeling warmth envelop her. She felt the air around her shift, she felt as if she was floating through thick water. There was no up or down. She opened her eyes seeing nothing but darkness. She let out a pained cry squeezing her eyes shut as the damage by Naraku came back in full force. She felt like she was burning.

“Kagome.” Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome wrapping an arm around her pulling her to him, Mokomoko-sama slithering from his neck wrapping securely around her waist keeping her close to him. “It’s alright. I’m here.” He said in a gruff tone.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him close. She felt so heavy and confused. She was muddled about what she had learned. How was she supposed to tell the others? Could she tell the others? Would they still accept her knowing what she did now? She never breathed a word about it before thinking it was too farfetched to be real to begin with. She wasn’t human. Not even close. She suspected there was something different about her, that time didn’t touch her, but a living Kami on the mortal plain, no one would believe her she was sure. She hardly believed it.

She tightened her grip on Sesshomaru when she heard him grunt feeling the air shifted. She felt herself falling, his arm tightening around her causing her to let out a pained whimper.

Sesshomaru tumbled out of the portal with Kagome secure in his hold landing on the solid ground back in Sengoku Jidai. “Kagome?” He pulled back and cupped her cheek rubbing his thumb over her bruised cheek kneeling with her in his arms.

“I’m awake.” Kagome winced. “I just need to rest for a moment.” She whispered.

Sango dropped to her knees next to Sesshomaru looking Kagome over. Leaning her forward she let out a low hiss. “She is bleeding, she has a nasty wound on her back. We need to get her to Kaede.” Looking around she saw Kirara padding over. “Kirara we need to get Kagome to the village.”

Kagome slid her eyes open slowly. “No.” She whispered. “River.”

Sesshomaru furrowed his brows looking down at her. “River?” He repeated not sure he heard her correctly.

“Please.” She said looking up at him. “I feel like I am on fire…poisoned.” She mumbled.

“Slayer, go to Jaken have him bring fresh clothes for the miko something light as well as her bathing supplies. When you are finished go to the village to get Rin and Kohaku and ask the old miko for medicine for pain for Kagome, send Kohkou to us, but stay with Rin at the camp.”

Sango jumped on Kirara’s back taking off towards camp feeling the urgency to get things done.

Lord Nozomu being close by heard Sesshomaru’s voice and catching Kagome’s scent grabbed Aisoku’s arm flashing to Kagome’s side. He fell to his knees looking down at her. He wanted to yank her out of Sesshomaru’s hold, but he met his red-rimmed eyes thinking better of it. It would do no good to start fighting with her in his arms.

“Kagome.” He whispered placing his hand on her head finding it the only place she had minimal damage.

“I’m alright,” Kagome said in a soft voice her eyes closing.

Sesshomaru stood adjusting his hold pulling her closer to his person studying his cousin. He met his eyes and nodded. “This one is taking her to the river per the miko’s request.”

“We will join you.” Lord Nozomu said clenching his jaw daring him to argue.

Sesshomaru didn’t answer him, instead to stepped towards the trees where the river was. He didn’t want to use the one close to the village with so many humans around. As it was there were too many demons, but he as well as his cousins could deal with those.

“Inuyasha.” He called.

Inuyasha let out a high-pitched whistle calling Miroku and Shippo who were going around checking on the troops to ensure everyone was accounted for who was at the far side of the clearing. Shippo seeing the dark tresses of his mother sway slightly with Sesshomaru step made his way towards them with Miroku by his side quickening his steps to make sure his mother was well. He felt his heart pick up the pace the closer he got to the trail of demons following behind Sesshomaru.

It didn’t take long to get to the river. The rest fanned out around the bank of the river waiting for his next move looking at Kagome as Sesshomaru looked down at her for what seemed like an eternity.

Looking down at Kagome he brushed his hand across her neck feeling the heat radiating off her skin. Hesitant to let her go his eyes drifted up to Inuyasha. He didn’t trust his cousin to hold the miko while he stripped his armor. He knew that Inuyasha would be a safe bet to protect what was his. He knew Inuyasha cared for Kagome, but also he excepted the claim that Sesshomaru wanted to make on Kagome.

“Inuyasha. Hold the miko.” He said shifting Kagome in his arms.

Inuyasha reached out trying his best to hold Kagome gently. She let out a pained cry when her body was shifted. “Sorry, Kagome,” Inuyasha whispered in a broken voice. He had never seen her so damaged before. He was surprised she was still conscious.

Unclasping his armor, it fell to the ground with a loud clank. Shrugging his shoulder, he removed his Mokomoko-sama while undo his obi to remove his swords before toeing off his boot, leaving him in his white hakama. He held back a growl when his cousin and his son had done the same, joining him in the river when he stepped into the cool water.

Inuyasha knelt next to the river handing Kagome over to his brother with great care releasing his hold on her. Sesshomaru held her to him for a moment meeting Inuyasha’s gaze. “You will keep us protected.”

Nodding Inuyasha stood turning his back to the four in the river before yanking Miroku around as well. “Eyes this way.” He hissed.

Sesshomaru shifted Kagome’s body so her back was to his front. With great care, he used his claw removing her haori leaving the fabric pool around her elbows and waist. Leaning forward he sniffed at her back smelling the poison permeating from the large wound. He could also see that it was indeed a deep wound, he could clearly see the muscles shift as she struggled to slow her breathing.

Aisoku shifted closer grabbing her arms leading them to his shoulders. “Hold on to me, imouto.” He said holding onto her wrists holding her secure as her head slumped forward leaning against his chest. He could feel the heat radiating off her making him flinch slightly. He closed his eyes trying to hold Kagome the best he could while she was healed. He was conflicted at the moment what he had learned about his adopted sister. What was she? Was she more than she appeared. She always seemed otherworldly to him each time he spent with her. It didn’t matter to him, she was his. His sister. Maybe more. He would have to ask his father about their future with Kagome. What mattered at this moment was she was healed, and Sesshomaru was the best option to remove the poison that had entered her body. Taking a steadying breath he turned his head watching the forest on the opposite side of the banking that the others guarded ensuring no one tried to sneak up on them. He wouldn’t let anything happen to her, he would kill anyone who meant her harm.

Sesshomaru looked up at Aisoku briefly satisfied that he was also keeping guard before he spoke to both of them letting them know what he was going to do. “This one is going to remove the poison, cleaning her wound.”

Lord Nozomu grasped her delicate wrist from his son’s shoulder inspecting the wounds. He began to suckle to skin tasting the miasma making him let out a low growl. He couldn’t lose her to death. She was precious to him. He began healing the smaller wounds the best he could as Sesshomaru bent his head licking Kagome’s back.

Inuyasha clenched his jaw, his eyes, and ears alert for any intruders. He was having a difficult time standing there listening to Kagome’s labored breathing as well as her pained cries. She knew that Sesshomaru would not hurt her, but it was ingrained in him to be the one to protect her.

Shippo shifted from foot to foot keeping his senses alert for any danger. He saw Jaken approach with Uh-Ah with a scowl on his face. Shippo rolled his eyes as Jaken jumped off of the dragon letting out a loud squawk.

“Here are her clothes, My Lord,” Jaken tried to pass the three who guarded them but Shippo raised his foot blocking the small toad.

“No further, Jaken,” Shippo growled low. “She has been severally injured, and our lord is healing her now.”

Jaken’s large yellow eyes narrowed at Shippo for a moment, then back to the river where Kagome was. He swallowed thickly seeing the damage to her back when Sesshomaru’s large tongue flicked out laving the wound generously.

Taking a settling breath he tossed the items beside the river before turning to stand between Shippo and Inuyasha gripping his staff of two heads tightly in his tiny hands. No would get pass them even if he had to burn every single being from getting to Kagame, he would ensure it.

As Sesshomaru continued to heal Kagome he had to hold back a growl hearing Jaken and his annoying voice. He closed his eyes continuing to clean her wound hating the sound of pain that issued from her throat.

He was extremely pleased with his miko at this very moment. She was stronger than he thought she was in facing Naraku but also being healed. She never once cried tears, she only let out small whimpers and hisses occasionally. His beast was restless having so many people around the miko. Intellectually, Sesshomaru knew it would be faster to get her healed accepting help rather than fighting with his cousins.

 ** _‘We need to take her away from here.’_** His beast hissed struggling to break free.

‘ _They will not harm her, once she is healed they will leave.’_  He answered back calmly. _‘She is wounded, and the miko could be injured if others started to fight, calm yourself.”_

He could feel his beast pace as he continued to clean her wound taking great pains to get all the poison out her while he did. His eyes roved her back seeing all the small puncture wounds. She had several of them that ruined her pale skin. Flicking out his tongue he healed the smaller wounds before going back to the larger wound once more to ensure it was healed well enough before washing her.

He was amazed that she was still awake at this point honestly. The pain whimpers were setting his fangs on edge, his beast no better.

Leaning back, he was satisfied that her largest wound was stitched together, a light pink line on her back. By tomorrow it should be healed, no evidence that she had been injured. Even if she had retained that scar, he wouldn’t care. It would prove that she had lived.

Standing up to his full height he looked down at her and froze his hands on her hips tightening. On her left shoulder was a mark. NOT his mark. A growl left his lips, his eyes bleeding red as he stared at it.

Lord Nozomu hearing the growl looked up from his task. His eyes took in the sight of Sesshomaru’s eyes as they continued to darken, bleeding red glaring down at his daughter. He shifted forward slightly intending to move her away from Sesshomaru when his eyes noticed what had Sesshomaru enraged. _‘A mark. A partial mating mark.’_

“Sesshomaru.” Lord Nozomu barked at him.

Sesshomaru’s angry eyes met his cousin’s. Lord Nozomu narrowed his eyes slightly. “Not right now. She is too weak.”

Sesshomaru closed his eyes taking in several deep breaths trying to regain his composure, his hold on Kagome’s hips loosening. His cousin was indeed was correct. The miko was weakened, and it would damage her further if he tried to mark her as his own right now. He tugged her flush against him swallowing the darkness that was consuming him.

Opening his eyes slowly he gave his cousin a short nod satisfied that Sesshomaru was under control.  Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome who started to shiver against him due to the coolness of the water. _‘Soon, my miko. You will be this Sesshomaru’s, and I will remove that disgusting mark from you, replacing it with my own.’_


	8. A fleeting Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome wakes for a short time during the night and has a conversation with Inuyasha.

Kagome struggled to open her eyes. She felt warm and heavy, too heavy. Her limbs didn’t want to cooperate with her causing her to let out a frustrated grunt. Blinking her eyes open she lay there adjusting to the dim light. She could tell it was the night for it was quiet and still. The low fire cast a small light against the trees as she looked up. She could see the stars, their bright illumination twinkling in the distance.

Turning her head slightly she jerked her head back at the sight of Inuyasha next to her staring down at her. He was laying on his side, his head propped up on his palm giving her his usual half grin.

“Inuyasha.” She breathed.

He gave her a gentle smile brushing her bangs from her face, his claw tracing the curve of her jaw. “How are you doing?” He asked softly.

“I feel…weird.” She tried to move letting out a low groan. “I feel heavy.”

“Kaede gave you something for pain.” He shrugged. “You shouldn’t move too much, you are still healing.”

Closing her eyes, the memories came rushing back to her. She thought it was all a bad dream. The fight with Naraku, her meeting with her ‘parents’, the confirmation of what she had already known. Her breath hitched, and her lip trembled, tears swimming in her eyes, it was all too much. Her heart clenched thinking about the well to her home. She had destroyed it. Now she was stuck in the past supposedly where she was needed.

She wanted nothing more to go home and hold her mother tight hoping this was all a bad dream, but she knew it was very real. Now she was here, not only that, she had been told several things she needed to sort out. Shaking her head, she thought about that. She had all the time in the world to do so. Literally.

“Oi, are you in pain?” Inuyasha lifted himself up leaning over her.

“No.” She croaked. “I had to close the well.”

Let out a low sigh Inuyasha lowered himself back down. The others were sleeping after everyone watched over her for hours. He told them he would keep watch over Kagome until she regained consciousness. Sesshomaru had left them briefly making this way to each Lord advising them to head to the West, that he would meet them in one moon cycle to discuss everything.

Everyone was reluctant to go. Inuyasha watched from a distance as each of the Lord would look over at the tent they had placed Kagome in briefly while the others cleared out. Sesshomaru had moved his troops to circle the tent just in case someone thought about taking Kagome. Inuyasha thought it was a wise decision.

The only Lord that stayed behind was Lord Nozomu, with his son and general. All three of them refused to leave Kagome. It took some time, but Sesshomaru had finally relented. Inuyasha could see the tightness in his brother’s eyes as he studied his cousin before he nodded in agreement.

Giving her a sad smile, he lifted his hand back up cupping her cheek tenderly. “I know. I’m sorry. We will figure out how to prolong your life, so you can see them once again, I promise you.”

She gave him a watery smile. There was no need in that, she already knew she would live far beyond anyone she knew, even Inuyasha. He didn’t need to know that yet, if ever. “They know, don’t they?” She asked as she sniffed opening her eyes blinking up at him. “Everyone there knows my secret, now don’t they?”

He tapped the side of his head and gave her a slow nod. “Demon hearing.”

“What am I going to do now?” She asked with a broken voice struggling to sit up. “They know I’m different. They will want to know _what_ I am and use me to know what the future brings. Anywhere I go now will not be safe for me.”

He sat up bringing her with him wrapping an arm to support her weight. Her head lulled to the side leaning on his chest. He stood picking her up with ease walking to the campfire placing her gently next to his side, his arm wrapped around her shoulder holding her secure to his side.

The night had a slight chill in the air, cooling Kagome’s skin. Closing her eyes, she tipped her head back taking a deep breath taking in the scent of the clean air, something she could never do in Tokyo. Inuyasha watched her closely enjoying the peace of the night and the sounds of the cicadas singing their nightly song.

He looked around the campsite noticing everyone was sleeping, for that he was glad. He needed this time with his best friend right now. He knew things were going to change in their relationship soon. His brother wanted to claim Kagome, something he was still conflicted about. His heart would always in some way belong to her. She was the first one to completely accept him for who he was never wanting him to change a thing. Even his beloved Kikyo never did that.

They sat there in the darkness for a time before she began to speak once again. Opening her eyes slowly she looked up at the sky as if searching for answers. “I know the answer to that now.” She whispered. “All I ever wanted was to be known as Kagome. Not someone’s reincarnation.”

Looking down at her face, his lips tugged with a small frown knowing that was partially his fault. He had always compared her to Kikyo claiming that Kikyo was better at everything. Not that he believed that. He loved Kikyo and felt he was betraying her memory by having any feelings for Kagome. “You are Kagome.” He said quietly.

She gave a humorless chuckle. “No, I’m not Kagome…the human girl that was born with the jewel within her. No, I am more than that.” She snapped her mouth shut. She had almost said the words she didn’t want anyone to know, not even him.

“It doesn’t matter what you are.” He finally said when he noticed that she tensed smelling her distress. “You will always be our Kagome.”

“Thanks, Inuyasha.” She sighed, her body relaxing into his hold. “What am I going to do now though? My plan was to always go home, to at least finish school before I came back here for Shippo. Now that is not an option.”

“You will come to the West with the rest of us.” He said hugging her gently.

“The West?” She looked up at him.

He let out a small chuckle. “Yes, I am now the second heir of the West, the bastard finally announced it. Our pack is now his pack. He is the alpha, and I am his beta.”

“That’s great, Inuyasha, isn’t that what you always wanted? To be recognized for who you are, and your strength?”

“Keh. Doesn’t matter to me none.”

Looking around she noted a lot of the demons that once took up the large space were now gone. “Where did everyone go?”

“They are also headed to the West to go over what to do with the lands that Naraku destroyed.” He paused for a moment nodded his head in a certain direction. “Your father and brother have decided to stay and travel with us.”

Kagome followed his line of sight, a small smile tugging her lips. “I see.” She said quietly. “I am sure they are just worried. How long have I been out?”

“Not too long, after we brought you from the river you passed out, not even a full day. We will start making out way West at first light.” He tugged her closer. “So, are you going to stay with us in the West?”

Kagome furrowed her brows thinking that over. “I…I don’t know. I think I should speak to Shippo first to see what he thinks before I decide.”

Inuyasha snorted knowing that Shippo would want to stay in the West. He wouldn’t tell her that right now. “I know we all would like to you to stay with us.” He said quietly, and it was true. When she had disappeared, things were never the same. “We need you Kagome.”

She gave him a smile letting out a small breath. “I need all of you, too. If I do not stay, you know I will come back to visit, right?”

He let out a low growl not liking the idea of her walking away from them, but he knew she was stubborn as well. He would let her think about it confident that once she spoke with Shippo she would remain. He still needed her by his side, even if it was just as his best friend.

“Can I ask you a question?” She said softly looking up at him.

His amber eyes met hers. “You can ask me anything.”

Lifting her hand, she traced his demon markings. “How is it that you have your demon markings now?”

Leaning his forehead against hers he let out a low sigh. “I lost control when Kikyo told us what she did, that she sold you, that you were most likely…dead.” He swallowed the lump in his throat. “I killed her.” He said quietly. “I don’t really remember much after killing her. I was so…pissed.”

Cupping his cheek more firmly she frowned looking in his eyes as they met hers. “I’m sorry.”

Leaning back, he grabbed her hand giving it a gentle squeeze. “I’m not. She was not the Kikyo I loved and knew. She was bitter and now that I have had time to think about it, I believe it was time for her to go. She hurt too many and I think she was still working for Naraku.” He growled.

“How were you able to come back to yourself?”

His lips quirked up. “That bastard was nearby from what I have been told. We, of course, fought and finally, he got me under control asking me to submit. I refused. It wasn’t until Sango yelled out that we need to find you, it was your name…I remembered that you needed me. I was finally able to recognize that my brother was trying to help me, and not kill me, so I finally submitted, after that he joined our packs together.”

He shook his head at the memory. “Sesshomaru had his hands full when joining our packs, it was shortly after Shippo ended up having his next growth spurt. Sesshomaru was able to help him control his instincts as well, keeping us moving forward.”

Kagome looked around, her eyes landing on her kit who slept a few feet away from where they were sitting. She shook her head feeling tremendous guilt for the pain she had caused them.

“I’m so sorry, Inuyasha.” She said bowing her head. “I feel I cause you nothing but trouble for everyone.”

“Keh, you do, but life would not be worth nothing without you in it, you know that right? We need you.”

She let out a small chuckle. “I guess you are stuck with me now, ne?” She asked slightly nudging him.

“We wouldn’t want it any other way, wench.” He said gruffly.

Lifting her hands, she clasped his beads. “I guess I should remove these now.”

Before she could move Inuyasha grabbed her hands. “No.” He said shaking his head. “Please leave them, they are something that I cherish. Please.”

Wrapping her arms around his neck she rested her head on his shoulder letting out a sigh, her eyes sliding shut. “Of course, I will, only if you are sure.” She mumbled sleep tugging at her once again.

Burying his head in her midnight tresses he held her closer. “I am.” He said quietly.

They sat there for some time just holding each other. Inuyasha breathed in deeply the scent that was Kagome. The one that always seemed to calm him no matter what. He always told her she had a bad odor, but he had lied. She smelled perfect to him. The only thing he did hate was the slight scent of Naraku coming off her. He could overlook his brother’s scent, but Naraku’s made his hackles rise.

He was glad she was back where she belonged, by his side. He smiled against her neck as he felt her slowly relax her body into his, sleep claiming her once again. He didn’t want to disturb her sleep, so he held her close enjoy this moment he had with her.

Inuyasha didn’t know how he was going to tell Kagome about the partial mating mark that she carried now, and what it entailed. He knew that she would feel the need to complete the mating. She would get very ill. The only way to save her was to have another demon, someone stronger than Naraku placing their own mark over his.

Inuyasha knew he could place his own mark there saving her, but he wouldn’t do that. He and Kagome had finally put the past behind them. He wouldn’t confuse her even more by trying to become more than her best friend. It wasn’t fair to either of them he knew, but it was the way it had to be.

Sesshomaru would have that honor he surmised in claiming Kagome. She was stubborn, even more so than he was. He was worried that she would shove Sesshomaru’s intentions to the side refusing the mating offer. It was a delicate dance that Sesshomaru had to play with Kagome. He would be there helping him as much as he could. However, if Kagome really didn’t want to be with Sesshomaru he would protect her at all cost.

She needed time to heal from the viciousness of Naraku’s attack first before they addressed anything of course. He was relieved when she survived. He didn’t know any human that could have survived that attack. His mind began to run in circles thinking about Naraku’s words in the field, that Kagome was different. Was she not entirely human? It didn’t matter to him. He would love her and accept her no matter what she was just like she had for him. She was Kagome. His Kagome. His best friend.

Sesshomaru cracked his eye open watching Kagome as she spoke with his brother. He knew what Naraku said was true, she did come from the future. He had learned about that when he absorbed Inuyasha’s pack with his own when Inuyasha told him he had to go to see Kagome’s mother and that the old withered well was a portal to Kagome’s home…in the future.

He had a difficult time believing such a thing was possible. He was open-minded when it came to otherworldly creatures, he had seen many in his lifetime, but a portal to a different time was a little far-fetched for him to believe.

Inuyasha brought him to the well soon after they became pack. He stood next to the well watching his brother as he jumped into the well being absorbed by a bright blue light, only to disappear. When his brother had appeared once again in the well it was sometime later and what he brought with him was proof enough. Now he knew where Kagome came from and why she was so different.

Kagome had always treated his ward with kindness bringing her odd tomes to read along with other items he had never seen before or where they came from. When he learned that she hailed from five hundred years in the future everything made sense to him.

She was already in his plans for his own future _before_ he learned that fact. He would mate her bringing her to the West to stay. His decisions were his own, the others be damned. He never thought he would ever _want_ to mate a human, but she had a way of pulling him in each time he would cross paths with her.

He knew it would be a fight to mate her when the other Lords looked down at him for mating a weak human, not that he cared what they thought. He was _not_ following in his father’s footstep despite what others would have thought. Kagome had power of her own, any pup they had would be strong, and she could protect them as well as he could. He was only worried about Kagome cracking under the pressure of the yokai court and the judgment that would come.

That didn’t matter now. It mattered not she was human…maybe. Each Lord saw her strength for themselves, and unfortunately, they knew she was indeed something special. They wanted her, too.

She held herself with grace as well as poise the few moments he spent with her the night before had their final battle before they each retired for the night. She treated everyone equally, even his vassal Jaken who was notorious for hating humans as much he had in the past. Kagome had wormed her way into his heart with her dedication to Rin. It didn’t hurt that she always brought sweet grass for Uh-Ah, and a small treat or two for him and Jaken as well. After that, they would actively seek her out. She was the light in these dark times. He would capture that light for his own.

No one could take her from his side where she would remain. She just didn’t know that yet. As her alpha he had all rights to claim her as his own, the only thing he was waiting for was for Kagome to admit that Sesshomaru was _her_ alpha, and not that perverse cousin of his. If he thought for one moment he could take the miko from him he was sorely mistaken.

His beast growled pacing his cage wanting to take her away knowing she was in danger but more than that to mate her staking his claim on her. He had been patient enough over the years waiting for his master to find the right moment to mate her. The excuse was she had a task to complete, that the time would come when he could make his intentions known. That time has come to pass, and he was more than ready to do so.

He was furious when the miko went missing, but soon that fury slipped into depression. He had lost the one he had chosen. It was Sesshomaru and his strength that kept them going with the possibility she was alive. The only thing that made the pain bearable for him was the pup they claimed as their own, Rin. Kagome would certainly upset if they neglected her. So, he continued hanging by the frail thread of hope.

Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose trying to keep his beast at bay feeling his agitation build. _‘She is safe, we cannot just mate the miko, she wouldn’t want that. She doesn’t understand that we wish to have her as our mate.’_ Sesshomaru warned him.

His beast growled low knowing the others would want her knowing she was from the future not wanting to risk the chance at losing her again. _‘ **We will mate her and soon, or I will take matters in my own hands.’** _ He warned. He was done waiting.

Sesshomaru slit his eyes open as his brother carried a sleeping Kagome back to the makeshift futon that was situated near him. He let out a silent breath when her scent reached him. Yes, he needed to make his move soon before his beast ruined it causing her to fear them. It would take them close to three weeks to make it to the shiro on foot with his troops. He didn’t have to escort his troops back, he could just fly back there with her, but he had a plan. He would show her that he was interested in her as they traveled. His troops would add the layer of security to keep her safe as they did so.

He knew that Kagome was educated in the way of the yokai costumes now. It would be interesting to see how she would react to him courting her. Would she think he was just being her alpha now that Inuyasha had told her they were now part of the West? No. She was too far intelligent for that.

He watched as she turned on her side facing him, he studied her face. It was so peaceful; the scratches and bruises were fading away. He shrugged his shoulder slightly slithering mokomoko-sama from his shoulder until it reached her side where it nudged her gently. He smirked into the darkness as she wrapped her arm around it rubbing her face against it tenderly letting out a contented sigh, a breathless whisper leaving her lips. He slid his eyes close relishing in the feel of her petite fingers as they glided through his fur. Yes…soon she would be his, the others be damned.


	9. The Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshomaru and the others come upon a village that has been attacked. He tries watching over her as she goes about healing the injured.

High in the mountains between the Northern and Western lands bright red eyes opened slowly. Naraku stretched his body removing himself from the pulsing cocoon he had been resting in, memories of the fight with the miko played in his mind that ended only a few moments ago.

The miko had surprised him with the fierceness of her attacks, the troops that surrounded him had destroyed his minions. Now he was left with this body only. He didn’t have the jewel and he was unable to create from his own being. Not that it mattered, he didn’t need it to capture what he started to claim.

Landing on the floor with a dull thud he chuckled. “Soon, my little miko. I will have you.”

Standing to his full height he began his plans to capture Kagome for his own, but first, he needed to see a witch for a potion he needed, as well as an item to help her come to heel.

 

* * *

 

For three days, three fucking days, Kagome refused to even look at him. To make matter worse she went back to wearing the colors of the South as they traveled opting to walk near her father, brother and her father’s general. Sesshomaru couldn’t understand why she was all but avoiding him, he and his beast were about to snap.

He had let her do as she wished, for she was not truly part of the West yet, and giving her time to heal from her ordeal, but now was the time to speak with the little miko about his courting her, and soon.

Looking up at the sky he let out a silent breath. It was just past noon and far too early to set up camp yet. His plans to court the miko, or at least show his interest in her had gone spectacularly wrong. He would have to remedy that tonight. The night could not come fast enough.

Coming to a stop at the crest of the hill he paused his step lifting his nose in the air. Inuyasha came to his side on guard. Sesshomaru slid his gaze to Inuyasha for a moment before looking ahead once again. “Stay near the miko, I can smell smoke in the distance. This one will go and check.” With that, he formed a youki cloud under himself taking off into the air.

Inuyasha watched him for a moment before walking towards his pack. “Sesshomaru smells smoke in the distance, stay ready.” He said as he passed them towards Kagome.

He hated that Kagome had decided to walk with her father and brother. He had no idea why she had distanced herself from him and the others, especially Shippo.

The closer he came to her, he could see small beads of sweat running down her forehead, and she looked exceptionally pale. Coming to a stop he nodded at her. “Sesshomaru smells smoke in the distance, he will be back in a moment.”

Kagome closed her eyes briefly before blinking them open. “I guess I will sit and take a break for a moment.”

He watched as she stepped carefully away from the others to a small rock that was just under the shade of a tree. She looked worn out. The heat was not that bad today, and he couldn’t understand why she was sweating so much. _‘Maybe she is not healed yet.’_

Sitting next to her he nudged her arm. “How are you feeling?”

Kagome pulled her bag into her lap digging through until she found her water. Taking a long pull from the waterskin she looked out at the troops that stood at attention waiting for Sesshomaru to return. “I’ve been better.” She said quietly. She looked over at him giving him a warm smile. “I will be fine, I am sure I will be back to normal in a few days.” She said waving her hand in his direction to brush off his concern.

“Do you want me to carry you?” He asked raising his hand brushing some of her damp hair away from her neck.

“Not necessary. I can keep going. The break helps.” She laughed slightly.

Sesshomaru landed in front of the pair causing Kagome to shift back her eyes wide. Sesshomaru grabbed her arm holding her steady looking her over as he loomed over her. He took a tentative sniff clenching his jaw. The scent of Naraku still permeated her skin, and it seemed stronger. “Miko.” He greeted in a low tone.

Nodding her head slightly Kagome tugged her arm back gently from his grasp. “Sesshomaru-sama.”

Keeping his gaze fixed on her for a moment longer his eyes finally slid to Inuyasha’s. “The village ahead of us had been attacked. We will take the troops to assist. The Lord of the East, the old white wolf is on his way to his den first.”

Inuyasha knowing that the wolf’s dens were in the opposite direction stood looking back at Kagome for a moment as she put her waterskin back in her bag. She stood next to him looking up at Sesshomaru. “Are there any injured?”

“Hn. Your assistance will be required.” He paused. “That is if you are well enough.”

“Of course, lead the way.”

Sesshomaru lead the troops towards the village pleased the miko was at least near him…for the moment. He heard her soft melodic voice over the rhythmic footsteps against the packed earth as they made their way down the road as she spoke to her former pack.

Entering the village Sesshomaru barked out orders to everyone to look for survivors and to move the dead to a central location. He stood watching as the miko went about checking the injured, his eyes tracking her every movement.

He was surprised at the attack on this village. It was a demon village after all, and they should be able to protect themselves. Looking around he picked his way through the debris towards the headsman of the village.

Stopping in front of him he nodded his head once as the youki. “You will tell this one what happened.”

The older raccoon wrung his hands together looking around his once thriving village. “We don’t know.” He said meeting Sesshomaru’s eyes. “It came at night, and no one could get a good look at it.”

“Hn.” Sesshomaru lifted his nose taking a sniff. The scent of death and smoke hung heavily in the air, but there was something else that tainted that smell. It was faint, but he recognized it. Naraku. _‘How is it possible for the vile hanyou to be here?’_

Stepping away from the youki he went in search of Kagome. An uneasy feeling settled on him, something he was not used to. He was Sesshomaru, The Killing Perfection, he need not worry nor fear anything. His mind thinking through the problem as he directed his troops as he went. _‘Perhaps it is one of his incarnations.’_ If that is the case he would find it, ending its existence _after_ his miko was at the shiro safe.

The day dragged out as they each continued their tasks ensuring the buildings were sturdy enough for the villagers that lay within. Kagome worked tirelessly with the assistance of Sango and Rin with the injured. Her brother even coming to offer assistance.

Kagome stepped carefully closer to a couple who were huddled together hearing someone cry, it was a heartbreaking cry that pulled at her. Kagome tilted her head as she stepped quietly over to them wondering why they were away from the others who were being tended to. It looked as if a man was protecting…something.

Coming to a stop she knelt down next to them placing a hand on the youkai's shoulder only to receive a hiss. She reeled back landing on her ass. “I’m…I’m sorry.” She rasped. “I wanted to check to ensure you both were uninjured.”

Kagome shifted her body so she could kneel once again near them keeping a safe distance. The youki eyed her with barely concealed hate. “We don’t need help from the likes of you.” His silver eyes narrowing.

Kagome kept her face smooth as she looked at the youkai. She was trying to figure out what type of youkai he was. He was undoubtedly strong, his youki thrashing around him was tangible, and his human form a perfect guise, with the exception of his pointed ears. He had no markings of royalty like Sesshomaru, but he was no doubt, someone, to be wary of.

A small whimper issued from someone beneath the youki. A small hand snicked out from under him grasping the material of his haori. “Please.” The voice pleaded.

The man moved his burning gaze from Kagome to the person under him, his brown hair making a curtain around him. He lowered his head for a moment before he turned his head looking at Kagome removing his body from the woman under him.

The woman was absolutely beautiful with the exception of her distraught expression. A small bundle cradled in her arms tenderly. Her blond hair was in tangles down to her waist, her bright blue eyes shone a world of pain. “Please.” Her lip quivering as she looked down at the small bundle removing the cloth showing Kagome a newborn.

Kagome’s breath hitched in her throat as she looked at the child. She pushed out her aura feeling nothing coming from them. Swallowing thickly she shifted slightly closer, her knees brushing against the woman. “I will do what I can.” She said in a shaky breath.

“You are a miko, you kill our kind! What can you do?” The man growled leaning closer to her his hands flexing.

Sesshomaru stepped behind Kagome at the moment narrowing his eyes at the blonde Inu. “She is the miko that destroyed Naraku.” He stated cooly. “The Shikon no Tama miko, an ally of The West.”

The blonde’s head snapped back his eyes wide. “My Lord.” He bowed his head. He had heard of Sesshomaru and knew he was not one to cross. He would often stop her with a small human that followed him.

Looking down at Kagome once the youki bowed his head in submission, his golden eyes met hers. He noted she looked extremely pale and tired. A frown forming his lips. He knew the pup she held was indeed no more. She had tears swimming in her eyes as she continued to look up at him, a pleading expression. The pup was so far gone not even the demons of hell swarmed around him, it was too late. “Miko,” He said shaking his head slightly.  

“I know.” She sniffed looking down at the small infant in her arms. “Please let me at least try.”

He watched her form as she started to glow dimly at first, her aura wavering as she increased her powers.

Kagome held the baby gently to her chest slowly uncovering him. Her eyes filled with tears taking in his tiny stature not feeling any life coming from him.

Pulling the blanket apart more she lifted her hand as they began to glow a bright pink. She brought her hand to the child's chest and began to rub it in a soothing motion and sung a low melody as she poured her healing into the small child praying to Kami’s to give this small child a chance. _‘You said I was here to heal others, so, please…please let this child live.’_

They all quieted as the smell of sakura permeated the air, a soothing aura washing over them. Kagome and the child began to glow as she continued to sing a soft lilting tune to him while rocking him gently her eyes closed pulling her healing powers forth. She noticed that when she did, it was painful in her weakened state, but she needed to save this child.

A small startled cry caused Kagome to snap her eyes open and look down at the small bundle in her arms. The child blinked his eyes open, a startling silver color capturing her own blue. Reaching up a small hand he grabbed Kagome’s hair letting a soft cooing sound.

Her power slowly receded back into her and she carefully handed the child back to his stunned mother. “There you go, little one.” She cooed at him. “You will be just fine.”

The demon leaned over his mate grabbing her hands gently in his large ones and bowed his head deeply to her pressing his forehead against her hands. “Thank you Miko-sama. Thank you for saving my son.”

Kagome squeezed his hands gently smiling at him when he raised his head. “It was my pleasure to save such a small one, but please, call me Kagome.”

She leaned over to the demoness. “Would you permit me to heal your wounds as well? I know that birthing a child can be relatively painful, especially in these extreme circumstances such as these.” She asked quietly.

The demoness pulled her to her with a one arm holding her tight. “Thank you.” She whispered. “Thank you so much. Please if you wish to see to my pain, I would be grateful, but that is not necessary, you have done so much for us already.” She rasped holding her tighter.

Kagome pulled back placing her hands on her womb sending what little healing power she had left into the demoness who relaxed completely feeling Kagome’s soothing aura soothing her pain. She pulled back after and gave her a small smile. “I hope that eases your pain, and congratulations on the birth of your son.”

“How can we repay your kindness?” The demoness asked her voice thick with tears.

Kagome smiled gently at her raising her hand brushing her damp hair from the woman’s forehead. “All I ask is that you try to accept others, no matter if the human or demons. We are all here together, and we can make a better future for our children.”

The demoness smiled at her. “Of course, Kagome-sama.”

Kagome stood on shaky legs feeling a wave of dizziness overtake her. She took a deep breath bowing deeply at the trio before she turned carefully to make her way back to Sango.

Sesshomaru backed up moving slightly to let her pass him watching her stagger. Before he could move to her she fell to her knees covering her mouth as blood gushed forth from her mouth and nose chocking her, a small puddle of blood forming in front of her where she knelt on the ground letting out a gurgled breath as she tilted forward.

“Kagome.” He flashed to her pulling her up into his arms letting out a deep growl as she fell limp in his arms, blood trickling from her mouth and nose. “You foolish girl.” Checking her over to ensure she was breathing on her own, he pulled her closer to his person and made his way to the small clearing not too far they would set up camp.

He knew what was causing her illness, Naraku’s mark he placed on her. It didn’t help she was already in such a weakened state when she decided to help heal everyone. He could not begin to understand how she was so selfless. She never thought of herself and put herself in danger once again. He should have watched over her more carefully insisting she stop.

He needed to convince her and quickly to mate with him or she would become worse. She would always remain a shell of the woman she once was if she didn’t or possibly die, and he would _never_ let either happen to her. 

He was done waiting for her to come to him, giving her time to heal from her wounds. He would speak to her as soon as she woke making her understand the situation and the need for her to mate him. He would have to express his feelings for her properly as Inuyasha warned, or she would refuse him. He silently cursed himself for not being one to express himself, only demanding of others. He hoped she would see reason, and believe him when those words finally left his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the reviews. It makes me squee knowing you are at least reading this tale.


	10. Dreaming of Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshomaru aides Kagome in her time of need.  
> Slight lemon in this chapter.

She sleeps like the dead. If it wasn’t for the rise and fall of her chest or her rhythmic breathing and heartbeat, Sesshomaru would have thought the miko was dead.

Kagome had been sleeping for the past two days and he was beginning to worry for her. The soft pink glow that surrounded her body was the only indication that she was attempting to heal any damage done to her body. He knew that there was something different about the miko, but it mattered not. He still wanted her as his mate.

They had left village the day after they arrived seeing no reason to linger. He would have simply brought the miko to the shiro, flying with her, but he needed to walk his lands as they made their way back, and he was reluctant to leave her there unprotected.

He needed to view his lands to know the extent of the damage that was done. He couldn’t count on others to do so, he needed to see for himself.

His gaze flicked to the side where his cousin was walking next to him, his stride even with his. Sesshomaru adjusted Kagome in his arms looking down at her. He hated that his cousin insisted on following him to the shiro. He didn’t like the idea of anyone to close to her, especially those who wanted to claim her.

It didn’t help that the scent coming from Kagome was driving each demon present slowly insane. It was mouthwatering and addictive. Fights broke out last night among his men, and he knew the cause. He would have to move her away from the camp proper forming a barrier around them to keep her scent hidden from the others tonight. Her scent was becoming stronger, a ting of desire in the mix.

“We will make camp.” He said looking up at the sky noticing the sun had started to set. He led his troops into the woods looking for a suitable camping area for everyone with Kagome still in his arms.

It didn’t take long to find a large clearing close to a river where they could bunker down for the evening. “Inuyasha.” He called out. “You will come with this one.”

“Where are you taking her?” Lord Nozomu flashed in front of Sesshomaru’s path.

“This one is taking her where she will be safer, not causing discourse with the troops.”

Aisoku edged closer wanting to snatch Kagome from Sesshomaru’s arms. If he could just have his father distract him enough, he may be able to get to her before Sesshomaru even realized it. He licked his lips, his eyes never leaving her peaceful face.

He was suddenly slammed to the ground, his father looming over him. “Don’t.” He growled.

“She is mine.” He hissed back clawing at his father.

Turning his head, he locked eyes with Sesshomaru. “Leave with her. Now.” He snapped.

Aisoku kicked out his legs trying to dislodge his father’s grasp. “I need her.” He growled.

“You will submit.” He bellowed wrapping his hand around his son’s neck, his claws piercing his neck lightly.

The scent of his own blood cleared his mind slightly and he stopped struggling under his father, tilting his head to the side exposing his neck.

He didn’t release the pressure on Aisoku’s neck. He watched as his eyes flickered between blue and red before blue was all you could see. Leaning closer to him he let out a low growl. “You don’t really want her, son.”

He closed his eyes in defeat. “I…I don’t know. I know she is mine.”

“Would you force her to mate you, she would hate you for it.”

His eyes snapped open meeting his father’s glare. “No. No. She wouldn’t hate me. She can’t.” His abdomen curling with dread.

“It is her scent, this one is even having trouble being around her right now. You don’t really want her that way, Aisoku. Think. What will happen when you meet the one you really want? Would you toss her to the side? We only take one mate, you know this.”

Releasing his hold, he stood fluidly taking Aisoku with him. “She will be fine with Sesshomaru. This one has been watching how he treats her, he wants her, son not temporary either. He will treat her well.”

His shoulders slumped before swallowing the lump in his throat. He lowered his head letting out a long sigh. His father clasped his back walking forward with him to their belongings. “Do not worry, she will always be part of The House of the Stars.”

* * *

 

Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulder when he found a small clearing with a hot spring a mile away from his troops removing Mokomoko-sama from his shoulder. He laid Kagome gently down covering her with his fur. “You will watch over the miko while this one hunts.”

Inuyasha shifted slightly closer to Kagome when Sesshomaru turned to leave. “Inuyasha.” He looked up meeting his brother’s narrowed eyes. “You will not touch her; this one cannot promise what will happen if another’s scent is on her.”

Flicking his wrist, Sesshomaru formed a barrier around the pair knowing that would protect them, as well as conceal his miko’s scent. He trusted his brother enough to follow his orders but felt the need to hurry to accomplish his task.

* * *

Kagome sat at the open window overlooking a lavish garden. Lifting her hand, she pressed on the barrier that kept her from slipping out the window. Heaving a sigh, she leaned her head against the window frame. This dream was getting unnerving, not like her usual dreams…especially the person who she was with. He spent most of the afternoon and evenings with her yesterday, only to leave her here in this room that she could not escape by morning.

“Hello, my pet, did you miss me?”

Kagome didn’t even turn her head when Naraku entered the room. “You’re not real.” She said in a faint voice closing her eyes wishing she would just wake up. “I killed you.”

Naraku chuckled as he sauntered forwards sitting across from her at the small table placing a tea set pouring tea for both. “Did you?”

Kagome turned her head to study him. His crimson eyes sparkled with amusement. “I did.” She finally answered. Leaning her head against the frame one again she closed her eyes. “Just wake up already.” She whispered to herself.

Naraku gave a small chuckle shaking his head. “I forgot to ask you yesterday, did you like the gift I left you?”

“Gift?” Kagome asked sitting up slowly to face him.

Naraku clasped his teacup taking a small sip meeting her eyes over the rim. “Yes. The village. I do hope you enjoyed it.”

She furrowed her brows trying to recall what he was speaking about. Everything blurring together. “The village.” She said trying to remember.  

A wide smile graced his lips. “I knew that would get your attention, pet. I needed you to expend your holy power, so I could spend time with you.”

Memories filtered through her mind. The damage, the death, the child she saved. She narrowed her eyes slightly at him.

He laughed tipping his head back, looking back at her shaking his head. “You need to believe that I am very real, Kagome.” He pushed her tea across the table to her. “Please, drink. We do have much to discuss.”

Eyeing the cup, she took a settling breath before raising the cup to her lips taking a small drink. This had to be a dream. She had killed him. It wasn’t a puppet that he sent during the battle but  _him._  Was this guilt tugging at her mind conjuring up his image? No. She felt no guilt for what she did. He had killed so many innocents, tortured. He needed to die.

Tipping her head back she drained the cup placing it carefully on the saucer, her mind stuck in this strange dream, she needed to wake up. “I know you are not real.” She said evenly.

Naraku smiled widely when she shoved the teacup to the middle of the low table, a knowing glint in his eye. She eyed him for a moment before she stood to pace the room.  _‘There has to be a way out of here. Was this because of the poison he injected me with or the partial claim that I am dreaming of him?’_

Her eyes took in every detail of the room from the wide-open windows that she had tried several times to escape from to the lavish furniture. A large futon that took up most of the room. The thick curtains that bellowed softly in the wind, streams of fading light kissing the floor in a muted orange.

Standing in front of the shoji door, she gripped the edge trying to shove it open letting out an annoyed grunt when it did not move.

Adjusting her collar to her kimono she rolled her shoulders feeling heat slowly radiating from her body. Her core started to ache, throbbing with need. A need she never experienced before. Falling to her knees she let out a low whimper wrapping her arms around herself when her nipples pressed painfully against the fabric.

The swishing of fabric was the only sound that she could register other than her sudden rapid breathing. “Feeling warm, are we?” Naraku whispered in her ear, nipping gently at her lobe. “I can fix that for you.”

Hunching closer to herself, she shuttered when her body started to respond to his proximity. “You’re not real. You’re not real.” She began to whisper to herself rocking herself slowly.  

Scooping her up off the floor with ease, Naraku carried her over to the futon laying her down gently. His own body gradually covering hers as he started to leave wet kisses to her heated skin tugging her kimono to the side for better access. “I am very real, pet. Just know I am coming for you, and soon.” He hummed against her skin blowing against the dampness. “You won’t escape me this time. I already told you we will be together.”

“N-no.” She moaned shifting her legs together to try to relieve some of the pressure.

“I cannot complete our mating…yet, but I can give you a small taste of what is to come.” He said nipping at the partial mark before cupping her cheek forcing her to look at him.

Closing her eyes, she shook her head back and forth, the heat in her body increasing, her desire at a painful level. She needed a release. However, she would never give into him, even if it was a dream. She clamped her mouth shut to keep the moan from issuing from her lips.

Naraku tugged at her clothes impatiently, fumbling with the obi. A loud growl echoed in the room followed by another. He paused his movements swearing under his breath. He turned her face to his, his claws gripping her cheeks slamming his mouth against hers in a bruising kiss trying to gain access which she denied.  

Pulling away he let out a small snarl. “Our time is up. Don’t forget, Kagome. We will be together soon.” And then the room vanished, Naraku along with it.

* * *

The growling kept getting louder until it was vibrating her body. Her body shivered at the sound in response, it sounded dark making her desire spike. Letting out a low whimper she rolled to her side feeling the damp earth beneath her slender fingers.

Sesshomaru saw the movement from the corner of his eye. He didn’t turn his head, his grip on Inuyasha’s throat tightening. “You will leave.” He growled out.

Inuyasha bared his fangs clawing at his brother. His eyes bleeding red at the scent that was clogging his senses. He needed to taste every inch of Kagome, she was his.

Sesshomaru shoved Inuyasha back kicking him in the chest throwing him out of the barrier. Pulsing his youki he strengthened the barrier watching for any movement from Inuyasha. With a flick of his wrist, he spread his youki throughout the barrier making it impossible for anyone to see it was there, to see what was happening inside. To the outside, it would look like a normal clearing, his youki warning them away, even humans.

A small whimper brought back his attention, but he still didn’t look at her. He needed to calm his beast first. Her scent driving his beast mad with lust.  _‘We need to calm down.’_

 ** _“We will mate her NOW!”_  **He snarled in response trying to take over.

 _‘Is that what you wish? To force her to mate? You will not harm her.’_  He warned.

**_‘She is ready. We need to take her before someone else does.’_ **

_’This Sesshomaru will never let that happen. We need to make sure she is healthy before we mate her. We need to ask her first.’_  He refused to even think about taking the miko by force. It was beneath him.

His beast pondered his words.  ** _‘We will mate the miko, and soon.’_**

He was trying to take Inuyasha’s words to heart, something he usually didn’t do. The miko was different compared to all the demonesses that begged for his attention. She had to know. He couldn’t demand her submission as much as he wanted to, he had to let her know his intentions. 

Walking slowly over to where Kagome lay shivering on the ground he took a moment before kneeling in beside her, his hand reaching for her to shift her hair away from her face. “Kagome.” He said in a gentle tone, one he had never used before surprising himself.

She let out a small choked sob curling further into herself. Taking a tentative sniff, he knew what the problem was, not that he had to. That was the reason Inuyasha was driven into a frenzy. The desire wafting from her was thick in the air suffocating him with her scent alone.

“It hurts, make it stop.” She moaned rubbing her legs together trying to relieve some of the pressure. She knew she was not with Naraku anymore, for that she was thankful. Now she had a new problem. She was with Sesshomaru, the definition of sex on a stick.  _‘Please let this be a dream.’_

Her small hand moved down her body causing her to hiss. Her skin was over sensitive. Her fingers brushed against her core, her hips rotating.

A large hand clasped her wrist followed by a low growl. “Miko.” Sesshomaru said in a guttural voice. “This one will help you.”

She wasn’t in heat, it was the mating mark calling her to mate. He thought it was too soon for her to become this far gone, it usually took several weeks before the call got too much for someone to ignore.

“No.” She groaned. “I can’t.” She panted trying to tug her hand back. This had to be a dream, there was no way Sesshomaru would offer to help, especially a ‘human.’ She needed to wake up.

Cupping her cheek with his other hand he forced her to look at him. “You will need this one to help you, miko.”

“I need to wake up.” She groaned closing her eyes.

Dipping his head, he indulged himself tasting her lips for the first time. Her response was immediate tugging him closer, her slender fingers threading through his long silver locks tugging them with force.

Pulling back slightly he watched her glazed eyes open. Her cheeks flushed from the desire burning inside of her. He had seen this before in demonesses who had suffered the same fate. Demons would usually mark someone partially waiting for them to seek them out. It was a punishment for denying them in the first place.

She would need several orgasms before she would even be able to function, something he wanted to do. Not only for her but for himself. He wouldn’t allow anyone else to ‘assist’ her with her needs, let alone take care of the problem herself. She wouldn’t be able to.

“You are awake, miko. This is not a dream.” He watched the emotions flit across her face for several moments before he decided to speak again seeing the fear in her eyes. “This one will promise I will relieve your tension only, not mating you.”

Tipping her head back, she closed her eyes trying to relax her body. Perhaps this was a dream, but as far as dreams went this one was far better than her last. She at least had some feelings for Sesshomaru. She trusted him to keep his word in her dreams, as well in her life. He had honor.

“I need to hear your words, Kagome.” Sesshomaru growled low, his body hovering over hers. “Tell me.”

“Yes.” She hissed shifting her body. “Help me. Please, make it stop.”

Removing his hand from her flushed cheeks his used his claws to remove her clothes, shredding them in one go. He clamped his jaw shut for a moment when his fangs lengthened, the need to mark her almost unbearable for him. He gave his word, and he would never break it.

For the next several hours Sesshomaru worshiped her body bringing her repeated orgasms tasting all of her. It was getting painful for him not getting his own relief. Nestled between her legs he twirled his tongue around her swollen nub nipping at it drawing a small amount of blood. Her blood was the finest he ever tasted he was addicted especially when mixed with her own essence.

Letting out a low growl against her core he shifted slightly leaning back grabbing his own length, his hands curling around it stroking it slowly trying to relieve some pressure.

Kagome let out a small whimper her hip shifted as she watched. “Sesshomaru.” She rasped.

He didn’t answer her, he just kept his eyes locked on her half-lidded eyes as her own hands glided down her body to brush against her core. Licking her lips, she sat up eyeing what his hand was doing. Leaning forward she flicked out her tongue needing to taste him.

Sesshomaru let out a hiss of pleasure feeling the warmth of her brush against him. “Miko.” He growled while he continued to pump his hand.

Ignoring his warning she took his head into her mouth swirling her tongue around the tip. Her other hand brushing against her core in a frenzy. Pleasure shot through him feeling the vibration against him when she let out a low groan. It was too much. He had never allowed anyone to pleasure him this way, in fact, he never pleasured anyone the way he did Kagome.

Gripping her hair, he pulled her head back narrowing his eyes. Grabbing her arms, he flipped her on her hands and knees before him pulling her back towards him grinding against her backside. He wanted to slide into her warmth finally claiming what was his, but he would honor his word.

“Yesss.” Kagome hiss shifting her hips back. “Please.”

Moving his hand to her core he nudged her own hand away replacing it with his own as he grabbed his own turgid flesh brushing it between her cheeks pumping with vigor.

She bucked against him trying to move her hips to feel more of him. Looking down at her plump backside he groaned. He promised he wouldn’t mate her, and he wouldn’t. Not until she accepted his suit, however, there were other ways to take pleasures of the flesh without doing the deed. Would she object to what he was about to do?

Maybe.

Removing his fingers from her dripping core he rubbed her essence against her tight ring inserting his finger slowly.

Kagome moaned lowering her head to the ground feeling electricity jolt through her. She pressed herself against him trying to get him to go deeper.

The corners of his mouth twitched watching his small miko. Moving his hand, he lowered his length between her folds for lubrication careful not to enter her. It was a near thing as it was when the warm wetness surrounded him, her hips undulating.

Placing his hand on her head he wrapped his hand around her dark tresses tugging lightly bringing her up. “Hold still.” He growled.

Panting she dug her hands into the damp ground squeezing her eyes shut. She was burning for him to just fuck her already. Her mind already gone thinking this was a dream, not caring about anything other than joining with Sesshomaru.

Adjusting his grip on her hair he guided his length against her backside. “This may hurt, let me know if it too much.” He rasped.

Moving his hips forward a little he slipped the tip inside of her moving slowly. Kagome arched her back letting a small hiss. He stilled for a moment waiting for her to tell him to stop. He let out a loud groan when she slammed her hips back squeezing his length inside of her tight hole.

“Fuck.” Kagome started to move against him relishing in the pain as well as the pleasure of feeling the fullness of him inside of her. She wanted him to fuck her hard taking her virginity, but for a dream, it was simply delicious. Deviant.

Snapping his hips forward he moved his other hand to brush against her core enjoying feeling her squeeze him tighter with each stroke. Covering her body with his he scrapped his lengthened fangs against her shoulder blade wanting to mark her finally. Knowing if he got close to her neck he would do just that, he rested his head against her shoulder drawing a small amount of blood lapping it up with his tongue each trip.

“Harder.” Kagome mewled under him trying her best to press against him, his hold on her absolute making it difficult to move.

Picking up the pace he felt her quiver under him, his hand working faster against her core. Shifting back, he tugged her hair using it as leverage as he slammed into her repeatedly jostling her forward. The tingling sensation zinged down his back his abdomen coiling. He needed to pull out of her before he knotted inside her knowing it could very well hurt her more.

Kagome let out a strangled cry a garbled version of his name as she came hard. Sesshomaru tried to remove himself from her but it was too late. Letting out a loud howl he knotted inside her, his seed pumping out in a large burst. His mind went blank for a moment riding out their orgasms only feeling the pleasure she brought to him.

Blinking his golden eyes, he looked down at Kagome who was panting under him. The fire making her sweat soaked skin glisten. He moved them to lay on their sides pulling her flush against him nuzzling her neck as they came back down.

Kagome shifted slightly feeling him still inside of her. “Don’t move.” He rumbled licking the shell of her ear.

Coming down slowly from her high, Kagome felt the ache in her core that had driven her mad finally subside feeling sated for once. “What an odd dream.” She mused.

Sesshomaru chuckled against her skin making lazy patterns against her abdomen, his claws scraping gently against her skin. “It is no dream…Kagome.”

She stiffened immediately turning her head. He pulled back, his golden eyes meeting her shocked ones. “W-what?” She swallowed hard.

Lowering his head slightly his nose brushing against hers. “This one said this is not a dream.” He pressed a small kiss to her lips studying her face when he pulled back. He pulled out of her slowly when his knot released still holding her close.

She shifted in his arms looking up at him worrying her bottom lips. “S-sesshomaru-sama…I’m…I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened.”

“Hn.” He frowned slightly not liking she was ‘sorry’ for what they shared.

Letting her go he stood to pick up her pack before scooping her up in his arms. “Come. There is much we must discuss.”

She automatically wrapped her arms around his neck looking around the small clearing. They were alone thankfully. If this was not a dream as he said, she would be mortified having done what she did in front of others.

Dropping the bag at the edge of the hot springs he brought them both into the water moving her to sit on a natural ledge before caging her with his arms. He nudged her legs apart moving closer to her. “This one wants to discuss something with you.” He said in a serious tone.

“About what we did?” She blushed brightly covering her breasts with her arms.

Chuckling down at her he shook his head. “No.” He paused letting out a small breath. “This one helped you, it happens to anyone who wears a partial mark.” He growled out.

Turning her head, she swallowed the emotions she was feeling. Confusion, embarrassment, shame.  _‘He must have hated having to help me, although I would hate for Inuyasha to help me or even my brother.’_

Placing his claw finger under her chin he moved her face back to his. “This one  _wanted_  to help you, miko. This one wants no other to see you like that.”

Furrowing her brows, she studied him. He seemed sincere with his words. “Why?” She asked. “Why did you want to help me?”

“This Sesshomaru wants to be his mate.”

“Mate?” her breath hitched.

Rubbing his cheek against hers he nipped her ear. “You have been in my plans for a long time, miko. I couldn’t act on those plans until Naraku was no more.” Relaxing his formal speech patterns. It was just the two of them, it would always be that way when they were alone. She was his other half. 

She froze. Naraku. The dream.

He felt her freeze not understanding why. “My beast has wanted you from the moment he saw you in our father’s tomb, wanting you as ours.” He continued.

Her warm breath brushed against his neck and he shivered. “Just your beast?” She whispered.

Pulling back, he gave her a tilt of the lips. “No. Not anymore. This one…I want you, too miko.”

She shook her head closing her eyes. “I’m human.” She choked out knowing that was not entirely the truth, she only appeared human. “I can not give you the heir you need.”

She opened her eyes hearing his small chuckle. “Are you?” He asked raising a brow scenting her lie. “Human?”

She didn’t answer, the fear of telling him the truth locked down her muscles.

He leaned closer. “What are you, miko? I could feel youki within you, as well as holy power. What the vile hanyou said about you, that you were something different, what was he talking about?”

“I can’t…I can’t tell you that.” She breathed.

“Can’t or won’t?” He asked narrowing his eyes.

Closing her eyes, she tipped her head back, a pained expression on her face. “Tell me, Sesshomaru-sama. Do you only want me because he said I was different, and come from the future?”

Anger flashed in his eyes. “I told you that you were already in my plans before the battle, and  _I_  found out you do indeed come from the future  _before_  Naraku said anything.”

Startled blue eyes blinked open looking up at him in question. “Yes, I knew you came from the future. I have known for over a year when I absorbed Inuyasha’s pack. It matters not to me  _what_  you are or  _where_ you come from miko, you are the only one.”

She chewed her lip looking down at the water that lapped gently against her waist as he moved even closer. Her mind reeling from the information he imparted to her. He wanted her as his mate and for some time. Should she tell him everything?  _‘No. Not yet.’_

“That still does not change the fact that I may not be able to give you the heir you need.” She said quietly lifted her gaze to his. “I could not stand the thought of the one I mate or marry going to another. I do not share.”

“Nor do I miko. You will be the only one I take to bed or touch in any way. The only pups I will have will come from you. It matters not if they are hanyou to me. They will be powerful either way. Inuyasha was able to overcome his demon side and his own mother was a simple hime with no power, but you do. Our pups would be strong, I believe they would be in no danger when dealing with their demon blood.

“Let us bathe and we can discuss this further, it is almost time we go back.” He guided her from the ledge letting her wade out a little further to dunk her head under the water while he dug through her pack pulling out the bathing supplies.

When she came up she wiped the water from her face looking over at him as he beckoned her closer. He began washing her hair with the oils she had enjoying the feel of his clawed fingers comb through her hair. “Sesshomaru-sama, you said mating, what about courting?”

He paused his hands for a moment before continuing. “I would prefer you to call me Sesshomaru, there is no need for formality between us any longer. In answer to your question, if that is something you wish to do we could. When demons find their mate, they hardly wait.”

“You don’t know me, not really.” She argued. “What if I am not the one once you do get to know me?”

He let out an elegant snort. “I know enough about you. To elevate any fears you may have I will explain. When your beast, your base self chooses the one for you it is best you listen. It is my base self, guided only by instincts. The one you know is the more rational self.”

“So, your beast decided just by looking at me I was the one?”

“Hn. It was your fearlessness when facing us, your scent, your everything.”

“I see.” She said quietly. “But, you being rational didn’t want to.”

“Not at first. At the time, I was on the road of supreme conquest and didn’t want a mate.”

“Because I am human.”

“With time that didn’t bother me. When we crossed paths you still showed no fear towards me, even though I tried to kill you before. You showed me kindness, as well as my ward Rin treating her as your own pup. Jaken and Uh Ah also like you.”

“Jaken.” She laughed. “That surprises me. He hates humans.”

“We don’t hate humans, Kagome. They usually have no honor, which you do. You are fierce with everything you do. You can protect our pups as well as I can. You are not weak like the humans we are accustomed to.”

Dunking her head once more she rinsed her hair thinking his words over. She came up grabbing the oil to reciprocate. While she washed his hair, she mulled over his words knowing that Sesshomaru was not one to lie. Ever.

Taking a steadying breath, she firmed her resolve. “I agree to courting you…Sesshomaru.” She said scraping her nails across his head enjoying the feel of his silken locks. “In time I will tell you everything you wish to know. I will need time to sort out everything before I do. It will give you time to get to know me as well.”

“I'm glad you agreed. My beast has been wanting to mate you and it has become difficult to hold him back.”

She shivered. “Could he…would he do that?”

“Hn. He could take over if circumstance were enough for him too. He would mate you without your consent. I don't you to fear me, ever. I will never harm you intentionally.”

“He won’t now though, correct.”

“He is pleased you have agreed to courting.”

Once she finished with his hair, they each washed their bodies enjoying the silence and being near each other. She waited before broaching the next topic. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist tugging her closer kissing her slowly. She rested her hands on his chest enjoying the feel of his lips against hers, the way his tongue stroked slowly against his in a seductive dance. Her body began to heat up thinking about what he could do with that tongue.

Breaking apart she looked up at him for a moment before speaking. “There is something I need to let you know.”

He raised his silver eyebrow waiting for her to speak. “When we were in the village, and I…passed out.” She looked up at him. “Just how long was I unconscious?”

“Two days.” He rumbled.

Chewing her lip, she nodded. “In my dream, I was with  _him_ …Naraku.” She shivered. “He said he was coming for me to finish claiming me.” She raised her hand waving it in the air when she felt Sesshomaru tighten his grip on her. “But, I killed him. How is it he was there. In my dream, he asked me about the village.” She shook her head. “I guess I am being silly, my mind was just conjuring him up I suppose, since the fight I see him in my dreams, but not for that long or that clearly.”

“No.” He growled low. “In the village, I could scent him. I thought it was one of his creations left behind.”

Her breath hitched. “He said it was a gift for me, so I would expend my holy power, so he could spend time with me. He gave me something to drink in the dream that made me feel…well…he tried to…”

Sesshomaru dragged her out of the water with him. “Until we know the truth of this, you will stay near me.” He said tossing clothes at her. She noted they were the colors of the West. “You are now mine, miko. You have agreed to the courting and will be my mate.

He sounded so sure that Kagome just shook her head as she dried off and dressed. “I understand.”

“You will not wander off alone.” He said adjusting his clothes. “Someone will be with you at all times to ensure you are safe.”

Kagome tightened her obi grabbing her wooden comb brushing her damp hair. “I promise to listen to you, Sesshomaru. I don’t know if he is out there and it scares me that he might be. He no longer has the jewel, but he is still dangerous.”

Pursing his lips, he gathered her in his arms. “I will place the courting mark on you now. It will be in the same spot as his. When we mate it will be replaced with my own erasing it. It will keep you safe from anyone else trying to get close to you, warning them away. With this mark, my men will protect you with their lives just as they would me.”

“Okay.” She swallowed the sudden dryness in her throat seeing the hardness in his eyes as he tugged her collar to the side. Would this mark keep Naraku from claiming her if he was indeed after her?  _'Probably not if Sesshomaru can place his courting mark on me.'_

His breath sent shivers down her spine as he hovered over her neck. “It will carry my scent on you marking you as  _mine.”_

His fangs sunk into her neck, she grasped the material of his haori gritting her teeth feeling the youki swirling within her. It wasn’t as painful as Naraku’s she noted. The pain was minimal before the pleasure swept through her.

Licking the wound clean he inspected his mark pleased you could at least see the small crescent moon on her neck only blurred partially by Naraku’s small webbing design.  _‘Soon Kagome, you will be all mine, and that disgusting mark will be gone.’_


	11. The Test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I want to thank my beta VS from Dokuga FF site for helping me with all the changes, they are amazing and a pure angel!!
> 
> Thank you for waiting for this installment, I had recent hand surgery and I will unable to write/type for several weeks. There only a few chapters left of this fic, and I do hope to get them done from now on in a timely manner. 
> 
> Please enjoy~  
> Paddlin'

It had been a week since Kagome had agreed to court Sesshomaru. For once he was relaxed, knowing that he would win her heart and mate the little miko.

The rhythmic marching lulled him further; the sound of Kagome’s voice reaching his ear as she spoke to Rin. He had placed her intentionally on top of Uh Ah where she would be best protected if they were attacked. She would keep Rin safe and Uh Ah knew to fly up and away should the need arise.

He flexed his claws thinking about Naraku. He believed Kagome’s tale about seeing Naraku while she slept. Such a thing was not unheard of. It was called dream walking. Naraku must have gotten his hands on a potion to make it into her dreaming state.

He wouldn’t let Naraku have her. He would end his existence once and for all. Each night he would make Kagome rest next to him. He had been surprised when Kagome had told him that she did not actually have to sleep as normal humans did. She just enjoyed doing so. He liked the hushed conversations they would have each night while everyone else rested.

 _‘What is she?’_  She was beginning to have more traits of a youkai than a human. The way she healed so quickly after the battle; her reduced sleeping time. Being an Inu, he was always curious about the unknown. He could detect the youki thrumming through her whenever he was close enough.

Lifting his gaze to the sky his lips quirked slightly.  _‘It matters not, she is this Sesshomaru’s.’_ He had no intentions of letting her slip through his claws now that he had her consent. She would be his mate. In time she would disclose the nature of her being to him. He was sure of that.

Another matter that consumed his thoughts was her ability to bring that youkai child back from the dead. He was clearly beyond even his reach. That child’s soul had already departed. And it wasn’t even the first time she had done such a thing. He remembered in clear detail how Kagome had fired her arrows, destroying the lower youkai that swarmed above the small village, but also bringing back the dead.

Sesshomaru enjoyed puzzles. It suited his curious nature to have something to occupy his mind. But he was beginning to get frustrated not knowing everything when it came to his intended. She was indeed a mystery. He was looking forward to unraveling the secrets of Kagome. And he had plenty of time to do so too when he did finally mate her. She would match his lifespan after all.

He stiffened feeling a familiar aura brush against his own. Schooling his features, he watched the sky for her to arrive. Inuyasha stepped next to him swearing under his breath. “I thought she was to stay at the shiro, what the fuck is she doing here?”

Sesshomaru’s mother landed in front of him. Her paws spraying debris on the two of them. Her youki swirled around her until she stood before him in her humanoid form. “Sesshomaru,” she giggled, snapping her fan open.

“Mother, why are you here?” He nodded curtly at her.

“I was wondering why it was taking you so long to arrive at the shiro. The elders are getting restless. Imagine my surprise when I checked in on you and found out that you claimed an intended. A human no less.”

“That is no concern of yours,” he said, flexing his claws.

Snapping her fan shut she shook her head. “It is up to me whom you mate, son. I need to ensure she is the right fit for the West. You know very well that the elders will not be pleased with you, taking a human as a mate.”

Inukimi studied her son. Her golden eyes, so much like his, twinkled with mirth. It was her favorite past time to aggravate him. She knew that the human he had placed his mark on was indeed special, but he didn’t need to know that yet.

Whispers of the final battle of Naraku had reached her, telling her all she needed to know. She had watched the whole event in her mirror, worried for her son’s safety. He didn’t have a proper heir after all.

Inukimi was surprised at what she saw. And so were the elders. She was pleased that Sesshomaru had the thought to claim the ‘miko’ as his own, being a priestess herself she knew their value. It was rare for a demon to mate someone with holy powers, but the little human that was his intended seemed different. She was something more. That girl could bring back the dead something she herself could only do with the medio stone her late sire’s father gifted her with. The girl was indeed powerful.

She was tired of waiting around the shiro to see Kagome for herself. She told the elders that she was going to greet Sesshomaru and his men who were now in the Western lands. Although he would have returned three days from now, she was ready to inspect this girl for herself. The elders agreed with her decision, knowing it was impossible to stop her when she wanted something.

Now to test the girl.

“You know,” Inukimi said, her eyes sliding over to where Kagome sat astride the huge dragon, “It is my right to test your intended.”

“This Sesshomaru does not need your approval, mother. I am the heir to the West,” he said through clenched teeth.

Making a disgruntled noise in the back of her throat she thwacked her fan on his nose. “I will not be bullied by you, Sesshomaru. I am still the sitting Lady of the West.” She stepped away from her son hearing his low growl of warning as she got closer to Kagome.

Looking at the young woman, who shifted Rin behind her protectively, she gave her a warm smile. “There is no need to fear, little one.” She tilted her head to the side. “I have come to greet you. I am Inukimi, mother of the heir of the West, and current Lady.”

Kagome looked from Sesshomaru to the demoness who stood before her. “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“Indeed,” she giggled. “Now, come down here so I can get a proper look at you.” She turned her head looking at Sesshomaru. “Find a place to set camp. I would like to get to know your intended.”

Ignoring the hissing from her son and Inuyasha, she gazed back at Kagome. The girl was sliding gracefully off the back of the dragon, speaking in soft tones to Rin and Jaken. Inukimi was surprised when her cousin appeared at Kagome’s side. “Cousin, it is good to see you.”

Lord Nozomi grunted in response. “I am just wondering Kimi, what do you want with my daughter?”

“Your daughter? A human?” Inukimi feigned ignorance. Of course, she had heard this piece of information as well. Lady Gen had arrived at the shiro two days ago and spoke highly of the girl.

“Don’t play coy with me.”

Ignoring him, she moved forward, clasping Kagome’s hands in her own and taking a better look at her. “Lovely,” she hummed, “Come, we will talk.”

Lord Nozomi tugged Kagome back to him, narrowing his eyes at his cousin. He didn’t trust her with his pup and bared his teeth in warning.

Inukimi shook her head. “I will not harm her, you have my word. I simply want to get to know her. You know this is how things are done. If she is indeed Sesshomaru’s intended, it is my final word that makes that happen.”

Looking down at Kagome, he met her blue eyes. They were clear and showed no fear. Pride swelled within him, knowing that she was this strong. Kagome lifted her hand, cupping his cheek. “It’s alright, father. I know she means no harm. I will be safe with her. Do not fear so.”

Taking a deep breath, he sent a warning glare at Inukimi. She rolled her eyes grabbing one of Kagome’s hands in her own and leading her finally away from the others.

As they walked away Inuyasha trailed behind them,  his hand twitching on the hilt of his sword.

Inukimi turned, raising a brow in question at him. “Did Sesshomaru tell you to follow us to make sure I do not harm the human.”

“Yes!” He snapped. “I would have followed anyways!”

Coming to a halt, she turned fully towards him. Her eyes taking in the clearing they had stopped in. “Did you follow us to protect your brother’s intended, or did you follow because you still love this girl?”

Inuyasha’s hand tightened on his hilt. “She is my best friend.”

“Oh?” She laughed. “I thought she was the one that you strung along, making false promises about your love, all the while seeing the dead one?”

He took a threatening step forward, his eyes starting to tinge pink.

“Or is it that you want her for yourself now that the other one is gone? Things didn’t work out with her, so why not take…what did you call her…oh yes, her cheap copy?”

Kagome flinched at that statement. She balled up her fists as Inuyasha made a movement towards Inukimi. She raised her hand stopping him. “That’s enough,” she growled low in her throat.

“Why? It’s the truth isn’t it, dear? That he said he loved you, but still saw the other? Why do you protect him when he strung you along?”

“That is in the past,” Kagome hissed. “Which is none of your concern. What Inuyasha said was the truth, he is my best friend. What you are doing is cruel, and you are acting like a bully. I will not tolerate you bullying my friends, no matter who you are.”

“Excellent.” It happened faster than Kagome could see. Inuyasha was thrown away from them, he bounced off the packed ground, coming to a halt several yards away. A barrier went up around her and the demoness who was now looking at her with a cocky grin on her face. “Now, you can show me what you are made of.”

Kagome’s mouth opened and closed several times before she let out a huff. “What is it you really want from me?”

“I want to make sure you are worthy of my son, of course.”

“That is not all, I am sure,” she said dryly.

“Clever girl,” Inukimi praised. “I also need to make sure you are able to protect any pups you might have.” She strode towards Kagome placing her hand on her shoulder. “We will fight to prove your worth.”

“No,” Kagome said, narrowing her eyes.

“Are you backing down?” Inukimi chuckled, “Are you afraid?”

“I do not fear you. I am only afraid of hurting you.”

“Do not worry about that, my dear. I am a demon. I heal faster than you. This is not to the death, but until I deem the test over. I promise I will not hurt you…much. I will only use my claws to make it a fair fight.”

“If that is what you wish.” Kagome shook her head. She was tired of fighting to prove herself. However, if this would lay this whole thing to rest, she would comply. Kagome wasn’t sure if she loved Sesshomaru, but she did have affection for him. And those feelings were growing with time. She had given him her word to court him and she would not back down.

Inukimi backed up several paces, “You may use your swords, little one.”

“I will not use my holy powers, I don’t want to kill you after all,” Kagome said as she slid her swords from the sheath.

A loud bang startled her. Her head snapped towards the noise. Sesshomaru was standing there, his eyes bleeding red. “Lower this barrier now, mother!”

“I will not! She has agreed to the challenge.”

“Kagome,” Sesshomaru growled at her, “You will tell her to lower this barrier at once.”

Kagome walked over to the barrier pressing her hand against the spot his clawed one rested. “I can’t,” she whispered, “I will not dishonor myself or you by doing that. We both know this could happen.”

He studied her for a moment, swallowing the rage that was building inside of him. Sesshomaru gave her finally a curt nod before he stepped back.

Kagome let out a loud shriek when she felt her back tear open. She landed on her knees, watching Inukimi saunter over to her. “Never let your guard down, my dear. Your enemy will never give you enough time to prepare.” Kagome felt then the poison sizzle against her skin.

She rolled to the side just in time, before the poison whip landed where she had been moments ago. Anger bubbled within her. She tamped it down, knowing that anger would cause her to make mistakes. Getting to her feet, Kagome had only one thought in mind: She wouldn’t yield to this woman.

Clutching her swords, Kagome deflected the whip strikes coming her way, parrying the assaults. She moved forward, trying to get closer to her. But Inukimi kept striking at her, keeping her at bay, dancing around her.

Inukimi was doing this on purpose. She could feel the youki thrumming through the young woman’s body and had heard some of the conversations she had with her son. There was something more to this woman. So she was taunting her, in hopes to see her potential.

“Oh, fuck this!” Kagome cried out when one strike hit her cheek. The moment the next hit came, she dropped her right sword, grasping the whip before it hit her, she wrapped it around her wrist ignoring the burning to her skin. She gave it a sharp tug as she ran forward, kicking her leg out and landing a hard blow to Inukimi’s chest.

“Well done,” Inukimi smirked as she rose, “Let’s see how you will handle this.”

The air around her crackled as she shifted to her true form. Kagome squinted her eyes, keeping the debris at bay. She watched in a mix of horror and appreciation as Inukimi let out a low snarl, her muzzle pulling back.

Raising her giant paw, Inukimi swiped at Kagome, batting her to the side. It wasn’t a hard hit, just enough to throw her to the side.

Kagome tumbled across the ground, the wind being knocked out of her. She lifted her head, narrowing her eyes at the dog demon who was stalking towards her. Inukimi paused mid-step when she met Kagome’s eyes. They were flickering from red to blue.  _‘Yes, my little one. This is what I want to see.’_

She didn’t wait for Kagome to get to her feet; Inukimi pounced on her, slamming her great paw on her back and applying pressure. She could feel the vibrating growl coming from the woman beneath her.

* * *

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, as his mother struck Kagome’s back. A low rumbling growl bubbled in his chest as he continued to watch them. He knew that his miko would be able to protect any pups they would have. She would be a strong mate. No weakness would do in his choice of one.

It was his mother who often chastised him about not having a mate. But now that he chose one, a human, an exceptional one at that, she was putting her through a test. Sesshomaru knew that if Kagome would have been a demon, this test would not be happening right now. At least not to this degree. His mother had often paraded several demonesses around the shiro, asking him to consider courting one.

At that time, he had no interest in being mated. He was on the path of supreme conquest. When he met Kagome, and finally relented to his baser instincts, he knew the real reason for scoffing at his mother’s meddling. It was because Kagome was the only one he would consider. Ever.

Watching her lithe form battle his mother, he felt pride well up within him. Yes, she would make an excellent mate. It pleased him to see Kagome taking his mother to task.

He still didn’t know all of her secrets. They were consuming his thoughts before his mother arrived. What did she fear telling him? He could smell her fear when they would get dangerously close to discussing her origins. Did she not trust him? The mere thought angered him.

The youki he could detect was a piece of the puzzle he knew. Was she a half-breed like his own brother? She should be able to see that he was accepting of the whelp. Going as far as naming him the second heir to the West.

Shaking his head mentally he knew it had to be more to it than that, but what he didn’t know. They were only a few days away from the shiro, and it was his plan as soon as the business of dividing the lands with the other lords was over, he would announce to everyone there that Kagome was his intended. And finally, complete the mating. Having the other lords there would take care of the issue of inviting them back for the announcement.

Then he would end Naraku.

She had nothing to fear as far as his intentions were concerned. He had communicated it clearly, that he wanted to mate her. But her reluctance did cause him to pause a few times. There was nothing she could tell him that would make him not wanting her. She was his.

Inuyasha chuckled, pulling him back to the present. Only now was he aware of the fact that he was not alone watching the two women battling. “I am glad she is taking her to task.”

“Hn.”

“I admit that it is strange seeing a strong Kagome. It goes against everything I know when it comes to her. I still feel the need to protect her.”

Sesshomaru slid his eyes to his brother. “There is no need for that, she is this Sesshomaru’s to protect now.”

Inuyasha let out a low grunt, his hand resting on his hilt. “Looks like she doesn’t need either of us protecting her.” He nodded his head in the direction of the fight.

* * *

Inukimi didn’t wait for Kagome to get to her feet. She pounced on her, slamming her great paw on her back and applied pressure. She could feel the growl coming from the woman beneath her. Inukimi pressed down even harder, making a chuffing sound through her muzzle as the girl continued to vibrate under her.

Kagome took a deep breath, trying to shift her position, the weight on her back making that task difficult. She would never yield to this woman…this demon who was toying with her.

She would never yield to anyone for that matter. Not ever again. She was not weak.

Clutching her swords in her hands, she closed her eyes, concentrating on finding a particular part of her energy. She needed to push Inukimi off her but didn’t want to use her holy powers. There was a possibility that she could kill her. And even though that thought was appealing, she wouldn’t do it. This was Sesshomaru’s mother after all.

Tugging at her youki energy, she expanded it enough to push it out. Inukimi made a loud yelping sound as she was finally tossed off her, sending her sailing into the air. Not wasting any time, Kagome jumped to her feet rushing with both swords in her hands after the tumbling form of her prey.

Her sword sliced the demon as she tried to get her footing. She made sure to make small cuts. After all, Kagome didn’t want to damage her too much. Only as much to make one message clear: do not ever mess with Higurashi Kagome.

Inukimi was startled only for a brief moment at the energy pushing against her. She did her best to expand her own energy shoving it back against the miko. The small woman danced around her much larger form slicing against her skin nothing too deep to do too much damage.

_Time to up my game._

Jumping in the air she landed behind Kagome with a loud thud. Her lips pulled back snarling at the girl. Poison dripped from her muzzle as she lowered her head staring Kagome down. She rushed towards her catching her off guard throwing her against the barrier pinning her there with her large head.

Kagome let out a small breathless shriek when her body made the impact against the unyielding barrier. Lifting her swords, she used the pommel of each to hit the beast on the head trying to dislodge her. When it didn’t work, she imagined to Inukimi it was not even a hard hit even though she was using all her strength to hit her.

She was beginning to tire of this test wanting it to end, however, she needed to prove herself to this woman, this demon that was snapping at her dangling legs dangerously close to her maw. Shoving her youki out once again, she forced Inukimi onto her back. The large dog demon thrashed on her back, trying to push against the force that held her in place.

Kagome landed on the ground painfully, landing on her hip. Scrambling to her feet she squatted slightly before launching herself on her chest of the large dog, the pointed ends of her swords pressing against Inukimi’s throat.

Panting Kagome narrowed her eyes at her. “Do you yield?”

Only a snarl was her answer.

“Tsk, tsk” Kagome shook her head. “Do. You. Yield?” She asked slowly. With each word, her swords pressed harder into the demon’s throat.

A swirl of youki caused Kagome to slip slightly from her target. She righted herself to blink down at Inukimi who was still on her back and panting, her legs now on either side of the woman’s chest. Their eyes locked for a moment before the demoness let out a loud tinkling laugh. “Yes, little one. I yield.”

Kagome shifted back, sheathing her swords offering her hand to help her up. Inukimi clasped her hand in hers, accepting the help. Wrapping her arm around Kagome, she pulled her into her side. With a flick of her wrist, the barrier that separated them from everyone else came down.

“Come, my son. Let’s get your intended cleaned up so we can have a private conversation.” She smiled over at  Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was on them the moment the barrier dropped, pressing Kagome securely against his body. Ensuring that he had a hold of her and was away from his mother’s grasp. Narrowing his eyes at his mother, he gave her a curt nod before scooping Kagome gently into his arms. Careful of her injuries.

He buried his head into her dark tresses, inhaling deeply her beautiful scent. He closed his eyes while making a small rumbling sound. It was not one to threaten, but one to comfort.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, returning his embrace. Small fingers tangled into his hair, pulling him closer she planted a small kiss on his neck. “I’m fine, Sesshomaru.” She said quietly. “No need to worry.”

He let out a harsh breath against her neck that caused her to shiver. He moved his head leading his mother to the campsite he had picked, Kagome in his hold. Sesshomaru glanced down at her when her head shifted to his shoulder, leaning against him. She had known what that growl meant and had once again put him at ease in a way only she could do.

He would bring Kagome to the hot springs to bathe and assess her injuries. His mother would follow. He knew that she wanted to speak with Kagome. Sesshomaru hoped that he would get the answers he wanted and needed.

_What was she?_


	12. The talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to VS for being my beta.

Sesshomaru arrived at the campsite, his eyes taking in everything to ensure that everyone was completing the tasks he had given them.

Looking over at Inuyasha, he gave him a curt nod. “We shall return.”

Inuyasha knew he was to protect Rin when Sesshomaru was gone. He so desperately wanted to go with Sesshomaru and Kagome but held back. He remembered the last time he was alone with Kagome: Sesshomaru had almost killed him when he was hovering over Kagome, licking her neck completely aroused by her scent. Since then Sesshomaru didn’t let anyone near her when she bathed. He couldn’t blame him.

Grunting in response, Inuyasha jumped into a nearby tree to observe the camp.

Sesshomaru picked up Kagome’s bag from the ground and lead his mother to what Kagome hoped was a hot spring. Her muscles protested from overexertion. They were each quiet as they continued their trek deeper into the woods.

His beast hissed in the back of his mind, wanting to break free from his confines. It wanted to take the small woman away from their mother. It was ingrained in him to protect what is his. And they were both in agreement that Kagome would be theirs.  _ Soon _ .

But first, he needed answers.

Sesshomaru let out a long breath, peering down at Kagome. His stomach clenched, thinking about the answers he would receive…if she would be forthcoming that is. He was mentally preparing himself for the information he so desperately wanted. No,  _ needed _ ...

She had told him that she would share everything with him before they mated. What could she possibly be hiding from him that was some great secret? Did she not trust him enough to divulge such information? From what Sesshomaru could tell she had not shared much about what she truly was. Not even with her own pup.

Before he knew it, they were each ensconced in the hot springs. He blinked his ambers eyes open to check Kagome for injuries. He hardly remembered stripping himself to join her in the springs he had been so distracted.

Turning her, he inspected her back where he knew his mother had landed a hit with her poison whip. He furrowed his brow when all he encountered was a faint pink line.  _ She is healing much faster now. _

He washed her, taking his time. Small bruises littered her body, but any real damage was healing already. He was pleased of course, but it only amped up his anxiety for what was to come.

His eyes shifted to his mother who just finished with her own ablutions. Leaning against the edge of the hot spring she kept her eyes fixed on Kagome. Inukimi met his eyes briefly before she looked back at Kagome. That girl who was oddly quiet, She was sitting next to her future mate, snug against his chest.

Inukimi cleared her throat, gaining her attention. “Now, little one, we will talk.”

Kagome stiffened briefly before she squirmed slightly, slipping from Sesshomaru’s grasp. He reluctantly let her go, frowning when she moved to sit as far as possible from him and his mother. He could smell the fear tainting her natural scent.

Raising her hand, Kagome flicked her wrist forming a barrier around the hot spring. “This is for privacy.” She said in a small voice. One he was not accustomed to hearing. “I am sure Inuyasha and the others are close by to ensure that I am safe.”

Sesshomaru let out a scoff at the mere notion that he couldn’t protect his miko.

Inukimi tilted her head to the side, studying the small woman across from her she waited for her to speak. She too could smell the fear radiating from Kagome.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome let it out slowly meeting Sesshomaru’s eyes. He was surprised to see her eyes misting with what he could tell was the beginning of tears. “What I am about to share with you is something that cannot be shared with  _ anyone _ . I am…I am unsure who I can tell and  _ trust _ yet. I am telling you, Sesshomaru, because it is important to understand everything before you tie your life to mine. I understand that I have to tell your mother as well because it is her right as the sitting Lady of the West to test me and ensure that I am fit for the title.”

Sesshomaru shifted forward to go near her, but she raised her hand. “Please.” She whispered. “Just hear what I have to say. You may…change your mind about me once I have shared everything.”

_ Hardly _ . He thought. She was his. No matter what she was hiding, he knew he would always want her.

“I am unsure Inukimi-sama if you know where I am from. I know it sounds far fetched, but you can ask Sesshomaru and even Inuyasha that what I am about to say is the truth.” She paused looking down at the water. “I am from five hundred years in the future.”

Kagome stopped and waited for the demonesses reaction. She peered through her lashes to see Inukimi looking at her with a surprised expression before she directed her gaze at her son. Sesshomaru merely nodded.

Inukimi let out a small giggle. “Is that  _ all _ ? I can understand that you did not want to share that little tidbit, little one. And I can scent no deception. But it will not matter who knows that after you mate my son, for when you will bond with him and his beast it will be permanent.”

Inukimi  _ knew _ there was something else, but she held back her own questions. She thought that perhaps humans were different from the future. That they were more resilient like Kagome had shown her during her little  _ test. _

“No.” She said quietly. “That is not all.”

Swallowing the dryness in her throat, Kagome met Sesshomaru’s eyes and squared her shoulders. He watched her shift uncomfortably before she started to speak again. “...I am not human.” She blurted out.

Narrowing his eyes slightly, he studied her. “Explain.” He tried to keep the bite from his words. She was human, at least  _ most _ of her.

He watched her shudder slightly. “When I arrived here in  _ this _ time, I began having dreams. In the beginning, I did not believe in them... I was told that I was here to make a difference. The dreams became more persistent the longer I stayed in this time, only giving me small bits and pieces, but not the whole puzzle. At first, I noticed only small changes within me. My powers had changed slightly before they manifested into something entirely different.”

“After the battle with Naraku, I was pulled away from everyone through a portal. I met my…parents. They told me that I was not human but…but a Kami living here on the human realm.” She tugged at the ends of her hair nervous now.

Sesshomaru and his mother were looking at her like she had grown a second damn head.

“I will live until the Kamis…my parents... decide to turn this place to dust. So you see…it will be  _ you _ binding your life to mine, Sesshomaru, not the other way round for I will live an  _ exceptionally _ long time. I have a part of everyone in me. Demons, half-demons as well as humans as part of my make-up.”  She looked into his eyes, hoping desperately that he understood and accepted  _ who _ she was “That could be the only reason you are drawn to me.” She finished quietly. Her heart clenched, but she had to say it. To tell him. Although she never planned on it, she was far more attached to him that she had planned on.

His heart rate picked up as he watched her. He could smell her emotions rolling off her now, making his nose itch. In the mix, he could smell no lies. What she had told them was the truth. At least she _sincerely_ _believed_ that she was telling the truth. But a _Kami_? He scoffed at the idea. Surprisingly, his inner self was quiet pondering what the miko had told them.

“Miko.” He said gruffly. “You can’t expect us to believe that you are a Kami, can you?”

Her head snapped up, her eyes widened. Her expression was one of hurt. When was the last time he referred to her as ‘ _ Miko _ ’? Not only that, but he just called her a liar too.

Kagome stood out of the hot springs, gathering her clothes. “I understand it is a lot to take in Sesshomaru- _ sama _ , but I am no liar. This was the reason I was reluctant to share this information with  _ anyone. _ ” She sniffed pulling her clothes on quickly.

She stood there with her back to him as she adjusted her swords in her obi leaning over to grab her bag. He stood as well wanting to reach out to her, but his damn pride wouldn’t let him. “When we arrive at the shiro in three days, you can remove your courting mark.” She said in a broken voice. “I refuse to be with anyone that does not believe in me, and I need time away from you. I don’t think I can be around you right now.”

And with those parting words, she was gone. Her barrier shimmered as she stepped through. Dissipating it, she left him and his mother behind. Both were watching her figure disappearing through the foliage.

His mother looked over at him with a disapproving look. “There is one thing I learned a long time ago being a priestess myself, son. That is that there would be a time when someone blessed by the Kamis would appear.” She stood from the water, dressing slowly. “And you…” She shook her head sadly. “Are letting her walk away. You are too stubborn like your father, and that has just cost you your happiness.

“If I were you, Sesshomaru, I would give her some space before approaching her once again. I know you are stubborn like your sire, but you would be a fool not to try to convince her that you want her. I can see that you truly do. And not just because you two would produce powerful offspring’s, but because you truly have feelings for her. She is the one your other half has decided on. We  _ both  _ know that.”

* * *

 

Kagome walked with purpose towards the area where her father and brother were gathered. She approached them with a strained smile. “Father, would it be alright if I stay with you tonight?”

Her father looked up at her with furrowed brows. He could feel the different emotions rolling off his pup. Giving her a slight nod, he gestured towards the tent. “Of course, you can. You know you can always stay with us.”

Leaning over, she brushed her lips against his cheek. “Thank you.”

Crawling onto the bedding in the tent, she set her swords beside her letting out a long breath. She was trying to remain calm, but inside her heart was breaking. It would do no good to tell her father what transpired between her and Sesshomaru. And she honestly didn’t want to talk about it right now.

She felt the bitterness starting to consume her, tears pricking her eyes. He hadn’t believed her. She had foolishly thought that he would trust her.

“Never again.” She whispered. Never again will she expose herself. She always got hurt. First with Inuyasha waiting for him to come to her, and now with his brother, Sesshomaru. She had thought this time would be different, that they had a special bond. She had been a fool to think that he would believe her and still love her.

Rolling over on her side, she gripped her swords in her hands tugging them towards her. ‘I will be fine alone. I don’t need anyone to be by my side.’ She would encase her heart in ice, ensuring that in the future she wouldn’t be hurt like this.

Closing her eyes, she saw Sesshomaru. His golden eyes were looking at her with adoration, acceptance, and love. At least in her dreams, he would love her, and accept who she really was.

 

Tomorrow would be a new day.

The next morning greeted her with encrusted eyes. Washing the evidence of her crying away, Kagome prepared herself for the day.

And a young woman with a cold expression left the tent, wearing proudly the colors of the  _ South _ .


	13. Still my Beating Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to VS for being my beta.

Sesshomaru was furious, so was his beast. His  _ intended _ was wearing the colors of the  _ South _ and walking near his cousin of all things. That wasn’t the worst of it. She was NOT meeting his gaze whenever he looked at her when they stopped for a break.

His beast was pacing in the back of his mind not making the situation any better, hissing warnings at him that he would take over and mate the miko even if he didn’t agree with him.

He did.

He still wanted her.

The morning brought clarity to him. All the little hints that have been dropped by her, it had all been there. He questioned what she was since her return, and when she finally did tell him the truth, he didn’t believe her. Unfortunately, because of his anger at the situation, he was not only taking it out on her but the troops as well. He was marching them forward even though the skies opened with heavy rainfall.

The pelting of the rain against his skin did little to cool his temper. He hated that she wouldn’t look at him. A way to punish an Inu was to ignore them in that very manner. He wondered if it wasn’t his own cousin that advised her to do so. If he did, he would have his head.

They were only a day out from his shiro. He wanted nothing more than to continue marching into the night and arrive there as soon as possible.  He would take Kagome to his chambers and show her just how much he still wanted her. But sadly that would have to wait. He could hear the grumbling coming from his pack. And he was worried about Rin getting sick. He learned long ago that she was fragile when exposed to extreme weather.

Coming to a stop, he nodded his head at Inuyasha. “Find a place to camp. This one is going to hunt.” He needed time to formulate a plan to get her alone tonight and hunting always cleared his mind. He needed to get his beast under control. Otherwise, it would harm Kagome before he could make things right once again between them.

* * *

Kagome let out a small huff, lowering her bag to the ground with a squelching sound in the mud. Patting her father on the arm while he directed his personal troops to set up camp, Kagome strode purposely towards her old pack. She needed to get away from her family, their questioning gazes, but she also needed to see her son.

“Shippo,” she called out, gaining his attention. “Want to go fishing with me?”

Shippo looked up at the sky, blinking as the rain brushed against his skin. He looked back at his mother, giving her a small grin. “It seems like the perfect weather for such a thing, ne?”

Kagome giggled, reaching out her hand towards him and clasping it with his. “Inuyasha, I’m taking my son fishing, we’ll be back in a bit.”

Inuyasha looked at her for a moment, appraising her appearance. He wanted to talk to her about the events between her and Sesshomaru, but he knew it would have to wait. He was glad that she seemed at least well rested right now. He gave her a curt nod, looking over at Shippo. “Make sure she is protected.”

Kagome rolled her eyes, tugging Shippo with her back to her father where her gear was. She took her time gathering the necessary supplies for their little outing, shouldering her bow last. Giving her father and brother a kiss on their cheeks, she waved off their concern as she walked beside Shippo toward the thicket of trees.

“Can you scent out a stream?” Kagome asked, adjusting her bag on her shoulder.

“Naw, too much rain.” Shippo shrugged. “I can hear one though not too far from here.”

Kagome walked quietly behind Shippo, letting him lead the way. She wished fervently that she had the same abilities as demons did. She knew she was special, and indeed had heightened senses, however, it was still not comparable to what demons could do.

Fishing with Shippo was just what she needed to calm herself. She hadn’t spent much time with her son since she returned, and she missed him terribly. There was so much to tell him, to explain to him about what she was, but she didn’t know how to broach the subject. Would he think she was a liar just like  _ he _ did?

No.

This was Shippo. The small kit, now a man, always stood by her side. Even as a kid he had tried to protect her from everything. Now, it was her turn to protect him. Once they arrived at the shiro, where no prying eyes nor ears were, she would sit down and talk to him about everything.

There was also Naraku to deal with. Her dreams were still persistent with him trying but failing to talk to her. When he arrived in her dreams in the same small room, she simply ignored him, looking out the window and waiting to wake up.

Though her last dream concerned her slightly.  He had brushed her hair to the side and had inhaled her scent deeply.

He gave the mark a small nip and rumbling laughter vibrated against her small frame. But that was not what concerned her. It was the fact that he was overly confident that he would see her soon since he was following her and knew that there was discord between her and Sesshomaru, which delighted him to no end.

Shippo nudged her shoulder looking down at her with a raised brow. “You alright? You seemed lost in your thoughts.”

Kagome let out a small chuckle, tugging her pole to encourage the fish to bite. “I’m fine, just tired I guess.”

“Hmm.” Shippo hummed slightly and looked back out at the streaming river. “I don’t know what happened between you and Sesshomaru-sama, he won’t talk about it. In fact, he snarls at anyone that mentions your name.”

Kagome heaved a sigh. “What happened is between us.” She said quietly. “All I  _ will _ say is, once we reach the shiro I will be asking him to remove his courting mark. I will speak to you then when we are alone.” She looked around briefly expecting the demon in question to jump out from the darkened shadows of the trees.

He gave her an appraising look before he simply shrugged her shoulders casting his line out once again. “What was it like?” He asked quietly. “The time you were away from us, ya know, with your new pack.” 

Kagome smiled gently looking across the water. “At first, I’ll admit, I was terrified. When I was  _ delivered _ there, as you know they put that collar on me to suppress my powers. It felt foreign, almost painful not being able to summon them.” 

Shippo let out a low growl of displeasure. 

She looked over at him raising an elegant brow. “Do you blame them? I’m a Miko, we are supposed to kill demons.” 

Letting out a small puff of air, Shippo shook his head. “No, I guess not. It’s just hard to fathom that someone would treat you like that. You love and accept everyone for who they are, I’m trying my best not to hold it against them.” 

“I know.” She said quietly. “I appreciate you doing so. They are important to me, and I understand they were just protecting themselves, just like I would protect you, or anyone I love.” She said bumping her shoulder against his. 

“As I was saying after they put that damnable thing on me, I was shown around the shiro, given small tasks cleaning. Most of the time I cleaned the  _ harem _ .” Kagome said rolling her eyes. “The girls there were kind to me for the most part. They seemed well cared for, only a few were jealous thinking I was going to take their place.” 

Shippo wrinkled his nose looking down at her. He pursed his lips trying not to interrupt his mother’s story, but the thought of her being in a harem make him feel sick. 

“I suppose they did have reason to be concerned, I didn’t know at the time, but apparently I was quite the talk among the soldiers, and my brother when they did visit the girls.” She shuddered. “I was there in a maid capacity for…” She hummed slightly in the back of her throat trying to remember. “I think four or five months. I didn’t know it at the time, but they were gauging my temperament, to see if I would try to attack anyone, or escape, when I didn’t I was called to my father’s office.” 

“What happened then?” Shippo asked when Kagome stopped talking. 

“My father was in his office with his general, and my brother. He...he was telling me that my  _ duties _ were changing and that I would be the primary concubine to my brother, and the general.” 

“How did you manage to escape that?” His eyes widened. “Don’t tell me they sent you there.” 

“No.” She chuckled. “They didn’t get a chance to. My mother barged into the office demanding that my father give me to her, that she had been watching me around the shiro, and I had spent a little time talking to her once in a while. She went further telling my father I reminded her of the pup they had lost. My father reluctantly agreed, after that, my brother stormed from the office glaring at my father for letting me go.” 

Shippo chuckled. “He  _ does _ seem spoiled.” 

Kagome let out a lilting laugh, shaking her head. She looked up at him, her eyes holding mirth. “He can be. It took him months to even speak to me after that.”Shippo let out a small snort before he started chuckling picturing Kagome, with her hands on her hips giving her brother a piece of her mind. He missed that about her, her fiery temper. Since she returned he had only seen small glimpses of it. To be fair, Inuyasha was kept on a short leash these days by Sesshomaru warning him not to upset her. 

He almost missed the days they were on the road searching for the shards. Almost. 

Kagome let out a low sigh. “We really do love each other like siblings now. I…” Her throat closed up. “Since I can’t go home, they are all the family I do have, aside from you.” 

“You will always be my mother,” Shippo said warmly wrapping one arm around her, kissing her temple softly. He meant it, every word. She had taken in, a small, scared kit with no family. Now, he had a mother, one that was fierce and protective of him, something he loved about it. Oh, he knew he didn’t need any protection now being grown, but he would always need his mother. 

Tipping his head back, his sniffed at the air when the rains shifted and the winds picked up unexpectedly. “Let’s head back,” Shippo said removing his arm, tugging his line in. “The weather is acting strange, and it has my hackles up.” He stood, offering Kagome his clawed hand, his brows furrowed.

Kagome trusted Shippo’s senses more than her own, but she too had a foreboding feeling. The sooner they arrived back at camp the better. Shippo held onto Kagome’s hand as he led her out of the forest, his eyes scanning the area as they progressed forward. She was keeping an eye out as well. The rain had let up, but the winds had picked up even more. The forest, other than the rustling of the leaves in the trees was silent.

He squeezed her hand when they heard yelling in the distance. Shippo looked back at Kagome briefly before he picked up his pace swearing under his breath. “No matter what happens, stay close to me.” He said.

The hair on the back of Kagome’s neck stood on end as they broke free of the trees. All the troops were surrounding  _ something _ , snarling. She scanned the group for her father and brother she found them off to the left with drawn weapons.

Letting go of Shippo’s hand she unshouldered her bow, moving towards them. Shippo flanked her side with his sword drawn. “He was supposed to be dead. You killed him.” Shippo growled.

Kagome’s breath caught in her throat when she pushed her way next to her father.

Naraku.

Naraku was standing in the middle of the circle with a terrified Rin in his grasp, his sword pressed against her throat. Kagome followed the small drop of blood that trickled from the wound he inflicted on her.

“Ah, Kagome, just in time,  _ my _ pet.” Naraku grinned at her.

Kagome raised her bow higher, stepping closer. “Let the girl go.”

Naraku chuckled, pressing the blade closer against Rin’s neck. “I think not, pet. I told you I would come for you. I will only release her when you come to me.”

Kagome looked around for a moment watching everyone’s reaction. No one could get to Rin because Naraku would kill the girl before they took the first step. They would never chance that will her. She was Sesshomaru’s pup. Her pup. 

Lowering her bow, she dropped it with a dull thud.

A hand shot out gripping her arm. She looked up to the red eyes of Sesshomaru. “You will not leave this one’s side, “ he snarled.

Kagome yanked her arm free, narrowing her eyes at him. “I am no longer your concern! He won’t hurt me, but Rin, on the other hand, is in real danger.”

Sesshomaru looked over at his pup, baring his fangs at Naraku. “You will release This One’s pup.”

Naraku let out a delighted laugh, shaking his head slowly. “Not until I have what is mine by right.”

“The Miko is not yours!” He bellowed. “She belongs to This Sesshomaru.”

Kagome looked at Naraku, rolling her eyes at the pair. She knew that Naraku wouldn’t harm her, he wanted her intact. She shivered slightly when she took small steps towards Naraku, knowing  _ exactly _ what he had planned for her.

Naraku’s crimson eyes followed her movements, licking his lips in anticipation. “Drop your swords, pet. We wouldn’t want another accident like last time.”

Kagome’s eyes never left his as she untied her sash and continued forward. A whisper of silk and the swords dropped to the sodden ground with a small clang.

“Pick up that choker off the ground and put it on.” He nodded towards the small choker. “No sudden movements or I’ll kill the whelp.”

Putting on the choker with shaking fingers, Kagome let out a gasp. She felt her powers slowly begin to diminish. She narrowed her eyes at Naraku, her hands falling limply at her sides. She rolled her shoulders, trying to adjust to the sensation of not having her powers once again, they defined what she was. How was it that demons were able to make items to repress someone’s magical core making them nothing but a mere human?

No matter, she knew that he would remove it eventually when he thought her under his control. Then, and only then would she end him. She knew that this was his last  _ body _ , no more little Naraku’s laying around. He had wasted it on the battle. He must have been overly confident that he would win, not sending a puppet,  leaving a small bit of himself behind as a back-up.

“Come closer and I will release her,” Naraku said his grin widening.

Kagome met Rin’s terrified eyes trying to send her a reassuring smile. “It will be alright, Rin. Just close your eyes for me, okay?” She said in a soft voice.

“K-Kagome-sama.” She whimpered.

“Shh, it’s okay. I’m here. When he lets you go, I want you to run to your father and do not look back.”

Kagome stood almost arm’s reach, giving him a small nod. “I’m here now, Naraku, let Rin go.”

Naraku gave a dark chuckle, shaking his head. “That is your problem, pet, you are too trusting.”

Shoving Rin away with force, Naraku pulled back his arm, his claws aiming for her head.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion for Kagome. She didn’t even think about it for a second before she opened her arms wide, bumping Rin out of the way.

Kagome’s body jerked as Naraku’s hand entered her chest. His claws embedding themselves deeply into her heart. She looked down at his arm, then slowly back up at him. A small smile appeared on her lips. “Go, Rin. Run.” Kagome wheezed out. “Don’t look back, no matter what.”

Naraku looked at his arm, shock clearly on his face. He felt the beat of Kagome’s heart falter as his claws tore into the muscle. His plan had been so simple. Have Kagome submit to him and putting on the choker so she couldn’t use her powers against him. He could easily overpower her in strength alone in her  _ human _ form.

He would kill the girl causing confusion, and anger. He knew how Sesshomaru felt about the child. He would make his escape with Kagome as Sesshomaru mourned the death of his pup.

What he didn’t count on was Kagome sacrificing herself.

He met her eyes, noticing the determination there. “That was a foolish thing to do, pet.” He hissed out.

He would have to remove the choker so she could live. He wouldn’t do it now, of course. He would take her dead body with him, removing it when he made his escape. An escape that was now much more complicated.

“No one will move! I have her heart beating within my hand.” Naraku grinned at the demons that surrounded him. “Take one more step and she is dead, I will tear her heart out.”

Kagome closed her eyes, hearing the snarls and howls. Sesshomaru’s snarl was the loudest by far. She felt the air shift behind her, knowing that he had changed into his demon form. Probably the rest of them as well.

She knew what she had to do to end Naraku finally. Would she live through this? The Kamis, her parents,  had promised her that she would live until they turned the Earth into dust, but would they make themselves known, now that she was wearing a choker making her human.

Probably not. Humans had choices to make, she would place her faith in the hands of the humans, and demons she loved. She was sure eventually the choker would disintegrate over time, and then, and only then would be become living once again. How long would that take? Best not to think about those things right now. 

Grasping Naraku’s wrist, she tightened her grip looking him in the eyes. “Your time is up, Naraku. It’s time for you to die.” She hissed out using her free hand and raising her leg to shove herself away from him.

The last thing she registered was seeing a shocked Naraku standing above her as her body crumbled to the ground with her quivering heart in his hand. 


End file.
